The Family
by VolcomStoneBabe
Summary: Elliot Levesque is Triple H's 19 year old daughter. She lives with her mom and rarely ever sees her dad until one day she decides to travel with him. What happens when she's on the road? read and review OC Triple H Batista and many many more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 1_

"Ok Elliot, you've been out here for a half hour. Grow some balls and go knock on the door." I thought to myself, pacing back and forth in front of my dad's house. I had been here for a while, thinking and pacing, thinking and pacing.

My parents were separated and actually had never been married. You see, my mom is what you might call a whore, me, I call her an undevoted, uncaring, drunk of a mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, she brought me into this world and kept a roof over my head for 19 years, I just don't love what she does, how she acts or who she is, but I love her. My parents met right out of high school, my mom was 18, my dad 19. They went out for a whole three weeks before breaking up. In those three weeks, I was conceived. My mom told my dad about me, she's not an evil person, she didn't want to keep me from him, but he was trying to develop his wrestling career, so, I didn't ever really know my dad. I stayed at his house one week every couple of months for a few years, before his career really launched. But, whenever I was over at his house, his friends were over too, so we never really had father daughter time. I really liked his friends, they were great guys; such great guys I even call them my uncles. I am really close to them all, occasionally, even, receiving a call from them just to see how I am doing, seeing as how they know how my mother is and since my dad is traveling with the company, they are my only people to talk to, seeing as how I had no siblings. Part of me really wanted a brother or sister to talk to sometimes but other times I realized that it was definitely for the best to be an only child seeing as how if I had a sibling they would probably be just as miserable as I was, and I don't know how I would be able to handle seeing a sibling suffer.

I really only ever see my dad when he's injured because he travels so much. My dad had gotten pretty badly injured a couple of months ago and had been home so I paid him some visits, helping him out. One day, I went over to help him with his laundry because his wife, Stephanie McMahon, was working. After I had finished, he told me he was going to be heading out on the road soon and he wanted me to join him. He also knew I was taking a year off before college and thought seeing the country would be good for me. I was shocked, this was the first time I'd ever seen him try to actually be my dad. I told him I would have to think about it and I'd get back to him.

So here I am, still pacing. Finally, when I had been over my decision many times, I walked up to the door. I hugged my sweatshirt tighter to me after I knocked. Stephanie opened the door with her always present beaming smile; that's one of the reason I really like her, she's always friendly and she treats me as if I am a daughter of her own. She definitely treats me better than my own mom does, that's for sure.

"Elliot! What a nice surprise! Come in, Come in." She said ushering me in.

"Hey Steph! Actually I just came to talk to my dad. Is he here?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes. He's upstairs packing." She said taking my hand and leading me upstairs. Once we got upstairs she started calling his name. "Paul! Paul!"

"I'm in here." He responded from the office. Stephanie smiled at me and gestured for me to go in.

"Thanks." I said watching her walk down the stairs. I stared at the door a minute before knocking. He yelled for me to come in, which I did.

"Dinner ready already?" He asked without looking away from the computer.

"Beats me." I replied with a shrug. He looked up and smiled.

"Ellie! I'm glad you stopped by. Take a seat." He said gesturing to a chair. "Sorry about the dinner thing, I should've known it wasn't Steph, she never knocks." He said with a chuckle. I smiled and sat down. "So what brings you by? Have you thought about my offer?"

"Actually, yes. That's why I'm here. I've been up and down with this a lot. I am going to go with you." I paused taking a second to collect my emotions that were suddenly raging out of control on the inside, waiting to be made public. "Only because I need to get away from mom, to travel and because I really, really want to get to know my dad." I said feeling tears building. Whenever my friends talk about doing things with their fathers, I always get pretty sad because I've never been really given the opportunity. This is my chance to finally know him and no way was I going to let this slip through my fingers.

He smiled at me and stood up, walking around his desk. He pulled me into a hug. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that." I looked up and saw the tears in his eyes and laughed while wiping my tears. I knew he wouldn't let his tears fall but knowing they were there made me realize I made the right decision. He wanted to get to know me too.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready! Elliot, you'll stay right dear?" Stephanie yelled from the kitchen. I looked at my dad and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great." I yelled down at her. Paul smiled at me, grabbed my shoulders from behind and gently led me down into the kitchen. This was going to be my last home cooked meal for a while; we were leaving tomorrow.

* * *

I stepped through the front door quietly, careful not to make a sound as I closed the door. I tip-toed my way to my room, almost making it before my mom noticed me. I had my hand on my bedroom door knob when I heard her drunk voice carry through the halls. 

"Elliot, that you?" She asked although it was barely understandable. I shut my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, it's me." I said turning on my bedroom light, set my purse on my bed before walking out into the living room.

"Where were you?" My mother, Helen, asked taking a sip of from her almost empty glass.

"I had dinner at dad's." I replied in annoyance

"I wish you would have told me that." She said standing up to, no doubt, refill her drink.

"I did tell you mother, you just must not have been listening." I said with a cringe of the memory of telling my mom I was leaving when she was getting groped at the moment by some creep on the couch.

"Well, perhaps next time you should make sure you have my attention." She slurred taking a sip from her freshly filled drink.

"Haven't you had enough?" I asked with disgust.

"Excuse you. You don't talk to your mother like that." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh please. You call yourself a mother? A mother is someone that raises their kids and cares for them. Mom's are there for their kids when they need her, they provide a sense of comfort for a kid. You aren't a mother. You're someone that got knocked up and was too damn drunk to get an abortion." I said, my voice rising with every word. Seeing how Stephanie interacted with Aurora tonight, made me realize I never really had a mother figure, I just had an adult, and I definitely use that term loosely.

The next thing I knew, there was a stinging sensation making its way across my cheek. I didn't even make a move to grab my cheek, the physical pain was nothing compared to the damage she had instilled on me on the inside.

"Well if I'm such a bad mother why don't you go live somewhere else?" She said, challenging me, taking a teasing gulp of her drink with a cocky look.

"Don't worry. I'll be gone by morning." I said marching to my room. I don't plan on telling her where I'm going, knowing she'll do something to mess it up for me.

"Good!" I heard her say before I closed my bedroom door. I immediately started packing. I squeezed every bit of clothing I had in my suitcase. I stuffed personal items in a duffel bag, thinking that maybe my dad would let me store some stuff at his house, seeing as how I was currently not welcome here. When I finished I looked around to make sure there wasn't anything that I had forgotten. Sure, I couldn't bring everything, but I wanted to bring everything that was important to me in any way. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a big shoebox I had. I sat on the floor with it and took off the lid. There laid a pair of knee-high black leather boots. They were the first thing I had bought with my own money and I definitely couldn't forget them. I reached into the left boot, squeezed my arm all the way down so my hand was in the toe's area of the shoe. When I pulled my hand out I brought out with me $500. It wasn't much, especially by todays standards, but it was my own personal stash. I had been saving for a while, waiting to get out of the house. Once I saved enough money, I was going to catch the first flight out to New York or LA or Boston or Miami, I hadn't quite decided. I wanted to make a name for myself somewhere. I needed to get away from the emotional and mental abuse my mother inflicted on me each and every day. I stored my money in my boots because my mom always brought home strange men, I didn't want the one thing that meant everything to me slip through my fingers. I walked back over to my suitcase and made my boots fit. I placed my money in my purse and curled into a ball on my bed, waiting for tomorrow to come. I remembered to set my cell phone alarm to go off at 7 in the morning, hoping I could escape without seeing my mom. The only thing I could do now was wait and hope for the best out of this whole situation I was putting myself in.

* * *

**A/N: i have a new story. hope you guys like it, let me know what you think [oh and im going to be finishing The Visit off with an epilogue real soon so look out for that**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 2_

I woke up even before my alarm went off. I quickly got dressed in baggy jeans and t-shirt with a pair of flip flops. I grabbed all my luggage and made my way outside. On my way out, I saw my mom passed out on the couch, like usual. I sat on my bags on the sidewalk in front of my house waiting for the cab, I had called, to come. My mom had a car that she occasionally allowed me to use but I thought it'd be easier to call a cab rather than leave the car in front of Paul's house. The cab finally arrived and the ride was short. I paid the driver when I arrived and smiled when I saw that Paul was already loading the car. I walked over to him and hugged him tight. At times I caught myself wishing he could just have a normal job so I could move in with him. But every time I thought that, I caught myself because if he had a normal job, he never would have met his friends, my uncles, and that would've been much worse than living with my mom.

"Ready?" Paul asked after loading the last of my luggage in the trunk. I nodded and followed him in the house, up the stairs to a spare bedroom. He let me store some stuff at his house, thankfully. The whole family gathered in the car, me in the back with Aurora and Paul driving with Stephanie next to him in the passenger seat, holding hands across the center console. My dad looked back at me. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." I said with a smile. He smiled back and backed the car out of the driveway, making the drive to the airport.

"Good." He said. The whole car ride, I was pretty quiet. I made funny faces at my half-sister, making her laugh and I answered questions Paul or Stephanie had for me in one word answers. Example: "Are you excited?" and I would answer "Yeah". After a while, I think they figured I wasn't really in a talking mood and directed their conversation at each other. Finally, we arrived at the airport. Paul unloaded the luggage and I put tags on them. We both said goodbye to Stephanie and Aurora with hugs and kisses and we made our way inside the airport, after watching them pull away from the airport. We checked in our bags and made it through security with time to spare. We split up for a while, he went to get some coffee and get a newspaper; I went to get some munchies and a few magazines for the plane ride. We sat next to each other at our gate, watching the planes take off.

"Ya know Ellie, I noticed you didn't have a lot of baggage. I think sometime today or tomorrow, you should go shopping. Get yourself some clothes." He said.

"Thank you! I really need new clothes but I do have some money of my own." I said giving him a small hug.

"Don't be afraid to ask me for something." Paul said seriously. "I am your father, I want to provide things for you." I nodded not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh! Before I forget!" I said digging through my big, knockoff designer bag. I pulled out a muscle magazine. "I got a couple of magazines and got this for you."

"Thanks. I wanted to read this." He said with a smile, setting it aside for the plane ride.

"So," I said almost shyly. "what does it feel like to…fly? In a plane I mean." Paul chuckled.

"You'll see." He said seeing as how this was going to be my first flight. "I can't describe it." I nodded. Our flight was finally called for boarding. One of the perks of traveling with my dad was he got to sit in first class, which I saw was definitely good when I glanced back to see the coach seats. He did, however, let me know that we would probably travel in coach on our normal trips with the company. We buckled in and listened to the stewardess' give the speech about emergencies. I turned to my dad with wide eyes, he just smiled, patted my knee and told me it was standard procedure and that I had nothing to worry about. I calmed myself down and paid close attention to everything they were saying, just in case I needed to know for further notice. After we took off, I grabbed one of my new magazines and began reading. Halfway through the flight, I had finished all three of the magazines I'd bought and didn't have anything else to do. I looked at my dad and saw him reading the newspaper. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was my dad wrapping his arm around my shoulders and telling me he loved me.

* * *

We've been at the hotel for almost an hour, settling in. I was sharing the room with my dad, at least until he became comfortable with me being on my own; which was weird when I thought about because really, I'd been providing for me and my mom for a while now, but my dad didn't know that. 

"So, how about we go down and get some dinner?" Paul suggested.

"Sure." I said, following him out the door. Once we were seated in the hotel restaurant and had our drinks, Paul started talking.

"So how'd your mother feel about you coming?" He asked me. He knew that she wasn't a very good mom and really wasn't a nice woman but he didn't know about all her inappropriate tendencies that she's let get out of control. He was completely unaware of her drinking problem or the fact that she's been bringing home strange men since my freshman year of high school.

"Actually, I guess I really pissed her off right before I was going to tell her cause she kicked me out and told me to live somewhere else. That's why I had to store some things at your house, I had no where else to go and I didn't want to have to go get it later." I explained, deciding to be partially honest. Paul's eyes darkened and he put his hand over mine on the table.

"I'm so sorry baby. You shouldn't have ever had to put up with that woman. But actually, me and Stephanie were talking last night and we want you to move in, you know, if you want." He said, his eyes softening slightly as he thought of his family finally coming together under one roof. All his favorite girls living together, that would be his dream.

"Its what I've always wanted." I said with a smile, trying not to make him feel bad.

"Good to hear." Paul said also with a smile. Our food came and we ate in a relative comfortable silence with few words shared. When we were done, we headed upstairs. I went up to the room to sleep a little cause I was wiped. Paul went over to one of his friends room to play some poker. The minute I was in the room, I put on some black sweats and a gray tank top and crashed in bed. I was asleep for a good four hours before I heard snoring. I groaned and looked at the bed next to mine. My dad was back and asleep, snoring rather loudly. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I climbed out of bed and slipped on a hooded sweatshirt and some slippers. I wrote my dad a note telling him I couldn't sleep and went down to the bar. I just carried my wallet, opting to avoid lugging around my big purse. When I walked into the bar, I noticed there weren't that many people, which was probably a good thing.

"Hey hey pretty lady. What can I get for you?" The bartender said to me with a smile. I sat on the bar stool and ordered a diet coke. He filled up a glass quickly and placed it in front of me. I took a long sip and sighed with content.

"You look like you've had a bad day." The guy next to me said. Funny, I never even noticed he was there. I turned to him and offered him a small smile.

"Nope, just a long one." I replied, taking a sip from my diet coke. He pointed to my glass and took a sip of his beer.

"You don't drink?" He asked as if he'd never met anyone that doesn't drink before.

"Nope." I said, it wasn't really a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Ah," He said before moving onto a different subject. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing down here at two in the morning by yourself?"

"I can't sleep. You?" I asked not really interested, even though this guy was really cute, I'd never see him again and I really wasn't interested in one night hook ups. I looked into his eyes and just couldn't look away. He had the most amazing eyes, I'd ever seen.

"Same; I thought I'd pull an all-nighter. Hence, the beer." He said pointing to his drink.

"Actually, I think when you have a lot of beer, you'll get sick and then you usually pass out." I said sarcastically. "I think what you're looking for is coffee. That will keep you awake."

"I like my plan much more." He said as I finished off my drink. I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring.

"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't tell you so." I said and threw some money on the bar before I stood. "I better go get some sleep. Nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too." He said watching me as I left the bar.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2! thanks for all the reviews, i really appreciate them. Tell me what you think of this chapter too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 3_

The next morning, I heard the room phone ring. I heard it, but I wasn't about to get out of the warm bed I was in to answer it. I opened one eye to check the time and groaned when I saw it was only 7:30. I had gotten back to my room last night at 2:30; I was beyond exhausted. I realized whoever was calling was trying to reach my dad and I better wake him up. I glanced at the other bed and wrinkled my brow, confused, when I noticed it was empty. It took me a minute to focus on a note next to the clock, but I eventually found it. It was from my dad, basically saying he went to the gym and wanted to have breakfast at 8:30. It also said that he was going to come up and take a shower, so we could walk down together.

I took a quick shower and then dried and straightened my breast length dirty blonde hair. I put on light makeup before I made my way to my yet to be unpacked suitcase. It took a while, but I finally decided to wear tight jean Bermuda shorts, a plain v-neck black t-shirt and black flats. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled, the outfit complimented my petite, 5'5 frame. The odd thing about my body, was I was sort of short with bigger than average but not too big boobs and a flat butt that I was really insecure about. But, hey, I embraced my imperfections; why worry about the small things right? The one thing I did make sure I did, was keep toned. I hated being at home with my mom and I had no close friends, just ones I would spend time with at school, so when I wasn't at school or work, I could be found at the gym.

I peeked at the time and noticed I had a half hour to kill and decided to just head down to the restaurant early. I wrote my dad a note, saying I already went down and that I'd meet him. Once I was in the lobby, I went to the front desk and asked for a newspaper. I soon made my way to the café and requested a booth for me, my dad, and any friends of his that might want to join.

My dad arrived soon, I folded up the paper and greeted him with a hug.

"How was the gym?" I asked after we exchanged good mornings.

"Good, good. I was going to invite you, but I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm glad you didn't. I couldn't sleep last night." I explained with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely. "Oh, I hope you don't mind but Shawn is going be joining us for breakfast." This made me immediately smile.

"Mind? Are you kidding me?" I asked cheerfully, not really expecting an answer. He just chuckled.

"I also invited my friend Randy Orton, who I was working out with, but he said he had a signing."

"What a bummer. I'm always up for meeting new people." I said truthfully. My dad was a great judge of character and I had never met any of his friends and disliked one, and I doubted that I ever will.

"What? You have a problem with us old people?" I heard a male voice ask. I turned my head alarmed, I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I soon realized it was just Mark Callaway and he was just messing with me. He was nothing like his character, The Undertaker; not towards me anyway. He had always been a family member to me, in fact he was one of my dad's friends that I considered an uncle.

"No way Uncle Mark." I said with a smirk.

"Get over here and give your uncle a hug." He said and I just laughed before hopping up and wrapped my arms around his big body. "I missed you little girl." I looked up at him and smiled at his smile.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad I'm here." I said and sat down, patting the seat next to me, encouraging him to join us for breakfast.

"You, me, Paul and about a hundred other people." He said exaggerating. Mark and my dad pounded fists, greeting each other. "Long time no see. How's it going Paul?"

"It's going really well. How about you?" He asked taking a sip of his water.

"Good, good. I have to say, the back hasn't been the same without you." This made Paul laugh.

"Well I'm back now, ready to get back on top of Raw. I'm 200 though, so don't mess with me Mark." He said joking.

"Hey, I got my own problems to work out over on Smackdown." Mark said right before our waitress came to take our order. Paul and Mark ordered coffee but I ordered orange juice. "So how'd you finally convince this daughter of yours to come on the road? Lord knows we've been trying for years to get her here." Mark asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"I asked her, told her to think about it and then last night, she knocked on my door and told me she was coming." My dad explained, smiling at me, which I easily returned with a smile of my own.

"It's about damn time she came to her senses." Mark said looking down at me.

"Hey, I had to finish high school okay? I couldn't just leave in the middle of the year." I defended myself.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here. Now you can finally see your favorite uncle in action up close and personal." He said which made both me and my dad laugh.

"Ha! Mark, it is clear I am her favorite." Someone said and we all turned towards the voice and I smiled when I saw it was Dave Batista. I got up and walked into his awaiting arms. He hugged me tight, lifting my feet off the ground. "Good to see you kid." He said with a smile, setting me on my feet and ruffled my hair. I took my seat next to Mark and Dave sat next to my dad.

"Dave, Dave, Dave. Don't fool yourself, I'm her favorite." Mark said in mock sympathy. The waitress came back, gave us our drink orders and we put in our food orders before she left. Mark turned to me, "But really, what do you think of my storyline at the moment?"

I looked at them, they were all waiting for my opinions on their stand in the business. Honestly, I haven't been keeping up with wrestling. "Honestly guys," I said with a sigh "I have never seen an episode." The table went eerily silent.

"So you…my daughter, have never seen me wrestle?" My dad asked and I felt like crying. He sounded hurt.

"It's not that I didn't want to, kinda. The thing is, mom never let me watch tv, and on the rare occasions that she did, I would turn on wrestling and she would yell at me and turn it off. And then, as I got older and developed the ease of sneaking around, I didn't want to watch because that made me miss you and everyone so much." Mark pulled me closer to him and I sighed. I knew they weren't made at me or anything but I still felt bad, I wanted to see them wrestle. I wanted to see what they did to make a living and what was so important to them.

"We'll have to fix that. Soon." Dave said with a wink. If I knew him like I thought I did, he was going to pull out all his wrestling DVD's and make me watch them tonight.

"Well, well, well," Someone said and I turned and beamed. "I almost didn't believe Paul when he told me you were here but hot damn. The Princess has finally decided to grace us with her presence." Shawn Michaels said. I climbed over Mark and ran into Shawn's arms. I really wasn't one to play favorites but of all my uncles, Shawn was most special and was always there for me. He had even visited me at me mom's before and offered to bring me home with him when he saw the horrible excuse of a mother she was, but I declined, claiming someone had to take care of my mom. "Nice to see you missed me." He said with a laugh, spinning me around. I sighed and let go, allowing him to set me down.

"I missed you Shawn." I said, beaming with happiness.

"I missed you too Princess." He said and followed me to the table. He pulled up a chair and sat on the edge. Not a minute after he sat down did our food come. "Glad you guys waited for me." He said sarcastically.

"We are hungry people. We can't be waiting on your ass Michaels." Dave said and we all laughed. I shared my food with Shawn because I really wasn't all that hungry and he was going to steal my food anyway, so might as well be nice.

"I'm also glad to see your back to your old self buddy." Shawn said with a slap on Paul's back.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get back in action and take care of business." Paul said and then pointed at me. "Speaking of business, did you know our girl over there hasn't seen one episode of our show?" Shawn looked at me, I shrugged innocently and he shook his head.

"I'm not too too shocked. Have you see that piece of shit she's living in? Or her mother? No way her mother would allow her to watch your ass actually accomplish something." Shawn said bitterly to Paul.

"Its okay buddy, calm down." Paul said squeezing Shawn's shoulder. "She's going to be living with me now." I smiled. It was easy to see these two were best friends and always looking out for each other. I have always wanted a best friend, but I'd never developed a trust that you need.

"Hey now, what's this? A family reunion without Big Sexy?" I turned and smiled. Gosh, I'd never been so happy. I got up and hugged Kevin Nash. It felt so good to have a family that cared. "Now that you're on the road, you're never going home." Kevin warned me and it make me laugh. I returned to my seat and Kevin pulled up a chair up to the other side of the table. I looked around. It really was a family reunion. All these people cared about me more than I would ever know and it felt great.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 4_

We had spent the entire morning at that restaurant table, catching up. In fact, we were in there well into the lunchtime rush. Our waitress was getting impatient and practically ripped the money out of our hands and shoved us out the door. We were currently in mine and my dad's hotel room. I was laying on my bed facing my dads bed with Kevin sitting behind me against the headboard. Mark and Shawn were spread out on my dad's bed and Dave and my dad were sitting on the couch behind the bed Mark and Shawn were on. There was a whole lot of joking, reminiscing and laughing going around and I couldn't stop smiling, it was ridiculous.

I was a bit startled when I heard a loud ring echo through the room. "Scare ya?" Kevin asked with a laugh as he took his phone out of his pocket. I smacked him on the thigh, clearly not taking his joke lightly. "Hey now, violence isn't the answer." He said before focusing on the caller id on his phone. "Hey man." He said into the phone. "Boy, do I have a surprise for you." He said after a couple seconds of silence. "You're never going to guess who's sitting right next to me." He smiled and pulled the phone away from his face and thrust it towards mine. "He wants to speak to you." I looked at it oddly, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?" I said unsure.

"Elliot Nicole Levesque, how did I not get the memo that you are on the road?" I heard and I smiled. It was Scott Hall. I made my way outside to the balcony to have a bit more privacy. Each of my uncles had something special they brought to the table. Uncle Kev was the strict but insanely fun one. Uncle Shawn was the one who I talked to all the time and often hung out with. Uncle Dave was the party animal and the one I spent most time with. Uncle Mark was the old one who looked out for everyone but often forget to spend time on himself. And Uncle Scott was the one who would listen, really listen, to me and give me advice; he wouldn't interrupt me in the middle, like some of my uncles did, Uncle Scott let me finish first, always.

"I'm sorry. I just convinced myself last night to come, it was sort of last minute." I said, staring out at the horizon as I heard him chuckle.

"Its okay Elle. But I'm just curious, what brought all this on?" He asked curiously and I let out a sigh.

"Just everything. My mom is still drinking non-stop and has a different guy over every single day. I have no friends and no life. I work all the time to try to support me and mom. And I really, really want my dad to love me like he does Aurora." I said sadly.

"Elle, what are you talking about? Of course he loves you, more than anything." Scott said shocked that I felt this way.

"I mean, I know he loves me. I just want him to know me. And I want to know him. Sure I know the basics. Favorite color? Blue," I started but Scott interrupted me.

"Actually its black." He informed me but I shrugged and continued.

"Favorite food? Spaghetti,"

"Actually, it's steak and potatoes." He informed me again and I sighed.

"Favorite car? Suburban," I said but was once again interrupted.

"Hummer." Scott said and I let out a frustrated shriek.

"You see? All these things I thought I knew about him and I'm wrong. Those are the things that should be no brainers. I'm a terrible daughter." I said as I looked down at the street below.

"Oh stop that. You are a great daughter. You haven't had the best childhood and sure, you haven't had a lot of time to get to know your dad, what with you basically raising your mom and Paul being on the road 350 days a year. But, that's going to change. That's why you're on the road now, to get to know him. You have to start somewhere." Scott said making me feel a bit better. "Come on, you're just frustrated, don't let it get to you."

"I won't." I said stubbornly. Honestly, I was glad he had informed me of all Paul's favorites. I thought those were basic things, there were other things I wanted to know right away, now it seems I'll have to start from the bottom and work my way up. I heard a knock on the sliding glass door and turned around and saw Shawn gesturing for me to come in. "Well I have to go, I'm being summoned."

"Alright. Take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything. And Elle?" He said getting my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't let this eat you up."

"I told you, I won't." I said and let a moment of silence pass. "Uncle Scott, I miss you."

Scott smiled. "I miss you too Lee," He said using one of my many nicknames. "I'll try to come on the road soon. You, on the road with WWE is something I cannot miss." I laughed and then told him I'd talk to him later.

I walked into the hotel room and back over to my bed. I gave Kevin his phone and told him thanks.

"Baby, we have to get to the arena soon. Kevin is going to stay with you." My dad said and walked towards me, going through his wallet. He handed me some money, which I looked at confused. "He's going to take you to the mall so you can get some new clothes." I nodded and smiled as I grabbed the money and counted it.

"Thanks Dad." I said and hugged him. Uncle Kev came up behind me and threw me over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Come on, lets get this over with." He grumbled. It was obvious he was forced to take me because he was the only one that didn't have to wrestle. My dad had told me Kevin was a talent scout or something for WWE and didn't technically need to travel with the company but he liked to.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" I asked Uncle Kev, holding up a pretty revealing purple top. 

"Not for my niece, Hell no." He said taking it from me and putting it back and I let out a sigh.

"Come on, I'm 19. I know how to dress myself." I said, turning to a new rack.

"Clearly. But, I can call interference every once in a while." He said looking around, it was clear to me he wanted to get of there as fast as possible.

"Yes, and I appreciate your opinion, but I do hate to point out a very important fact." I said rubbing my fingers together. "I've got the cash." Kevin groaned.

"I told Paul to give me the money. I told him." He said and shook his head in disbelief at the shirt I held up to myself.

"What's the problem Uncle Kev?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder, abandoning the plethora of clothes for a moment, noticing he looked very upset.

"Elle, you are beautiful. You don't need to wear these overpriced scraps. You look great in what your wearing now and your covered." He said and I felt my heart thump. It was good to be cared about.

"I know I don't need to wear these clothes, but I want to. I like them. Not all of them are revealing. Besides, if I'm ever going to get married, I need to hook the bachelors in." I joked and he immediately tensed up.

"Married? You're only 19. You do not need to get married." He said looking like he was about to drag me out of the store.

"It was a joke. Just a joke." I said patting his back calming him down. "But I mean, you don't have a problem when other girls wear these clothes. Why can't I?"

"Because you're my little girl. And I don't know those girls so I don't care. They wear those clothes for attention."

"Uncle Kev, I'm not your little girl anymore. But what if I want attention too?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked and pulled me into a hug. "You'll always be my little girl. And trust me, that is not the attention you want. If guys are only paying attention to you because of the clothes you wear, they are trash and only interested in one thing. Your dad, me and the guys will not let trash near you." I nodded, satisfied for the moment and turned around, continuing my search for clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Glad everyone is liking the story, keep reading and reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 5_

I smiled as Kevin pulled into the arena parking lot. I got out and he handed me my backstage pass. We walked straight pass the guard into the arena and the first thing I noticed were all the people everywhere. Everyone was getting ready to go live and making sure it would be a great show.

"Alright, so we've got a couple options. We can either go see your dad and everyone first, just to check in. Or we can go on a tour and eat." Kevin said.

"Let's go check in with dad first." I said, knowing my dad would want to know I had arrived. I followed my uncle down a number of hallways before finally stopping at a marked door that said "MALE LOCKER ROOM". He knocked and walked in when he heard the okay.

"Hey dad" I said as I walked in. I smiled when I saw he wasn't alone, he was with mark. "Hey Uncle Mark."

"Hey Ellie" My dad said from his spot on the bench, looking away from lacing his shoes and up at me. "How was shopping?"

I smiled and sat down next to him. "Great. Thanks so much, I got so many clothes."

He laughed and kissed the side of my head. "That's what I'm here for." I frowned when I saw what he was wearing. I had never wanted to see this much of my father.

"Dad, don't you want to put on some more clothes?" I asked pointing out that he was only wearing wrestling trunks.

My dad laughed loudly and stood up. "No baby, this is what I wrestle in." He said and slipped on a shirt that had a skull wearing a crown in the middle.

"Oh." I said thinking that that was pretty weird.

"So little one, are you excited to see your first live show?" Mark asked

I smiled big and nodded my head enthusiastically. "I sure am. I can't wait to be filled in on all the storylines. Pretty much the only thing I know about your guys' job are your wrestling names." At my dad's house, there was tons of Triple H memorabilia and he had loaded me up with plenty of shirts.

"Alright, well as fun as this has been, I have to go see the boss." Kevin said, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah me too, I'll walk with you." My dad said and followed Kevin to the door. "Mark you'll watch her won't you?" My dad asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? I'm 19." I said with a sigh. I think I can manage to be alone for more than ten minutes.

Mark ignored me and nodded. "Sure man."

"Alright, I'll see you later Ellie. Stay out of trouble." My dad said, letting the door close behind him.

"Alright come on shorty, we're going to get me some food." Mark said wrapping a red bandana around his head.

"But I'm not hungry." I said, standing up anyway, knowing I had no choice in the matter.

"Oh, stop whining." He said, holding the door open for me. The walk to the cafeteria was a short one and barely anyone was walking the halls. When we arrived at the cafeteria, I realized why, the place was packed. I followed Mark as he got his food and all I picked up was a bottle of water. We quickly found an empty table in the back and I watched Mark eat for a few minutes before the silence became unbearable.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

Mark looked at me oddly and shook his head. "We are going back to the hotel to sleep." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh come on, let's go out. It's my second night here and we haven't done anything. Let's celebrate." I said enthusiastically.

"And where is it you want to go?" He asked, testing me.

"Let's go dancing."

"Let's not forget your underage." Mark pointed out sensibly.

"Uncle Mark," I said, giving him a look "Stop being such a killjoy. Besides, you can sneak me in." I added hopefully.

"You dad's not going to sneak you in." He explained gently.

"I know he won't. That's where you come in. He'll never know." I suggested.

"Nuh-uh Little Girl. I'm not sneaking you into a club behind Paul's back. Besides, I don't even like going out to clubs. You're asking the wrong person." He said, finishing his food. My shoulders slumped and I pouted. "Oh stop that. You can dance in your own damn hotel room for free, you don't need to go out."

"Why the long face Princess?" Shawn asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Mark's being a party pooper." I said, glaring at Mark for good measure.

"You're too young." He said sternly, holding his ground.

"I'm 19!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"Which is two years too young." He said through clenched teeth.

"Who cares? I'm not going to drink! I just want to dance." I said exhausted.

"Don't push your luck Elliot." Mark growled. I knew I needed to stop while I was ahead. If I didn't, I was in for an ass beating. Whenever my dad or uncles used my full first name and not a nickname, it was their warning that I was crossing the line.

"I'm just saying." I mumbled, defeated.

"Well let me step in here." Shawn said, not knowing what this was about, but knowing he had to stop it. "I came just in time it seems."

"What's up?" Mark asked.

"Well I came to tell the Princess that Paul's about to go on. Want to go watch him?" Shawn asked me and I nodded.

"Of course." I said, pushing back my chair. I followed Shawn out, walking behind Mark's chair. I stopped and put my arms around his neck from behind. "Calm down old man." I said gently and patted his pec before I walked fast to catch up with Shawn.

"Yeah, you better run little girl." He yelled after me and I laughed.

I followed Uncle Shawn a short distance to a big tv that everyone was watching from. I sat next to Shawn on a crate and watched the tv, waiting for my dad to come out. Soon, he walked out after a burst of music exploded. I watched him walk to the ring with a cocky smile and couldn't help but smile myself, I was insanely proud to be his daughter. My uncle soon explained to me that my dad was doing a promo to start off the show and that he would be wrestling later. This promo was just to sort of build up to the main event match at the end of the night. I was amazed at my dad's acting ability, I never realized how many different parts there are to being a professional wrestler. You have to be able to act and entertain people, and of course athletic enough to beat people up and get beat up each and every night. Sure, not every wrestling move was executed with as much full force as they make it seem, but it was entertaining none the less and had me on the edge of my seat the entire night. I had watched the entire show from the same crate the whole night, with my uncles coming and going. Once the show was over, I looked around and saw everyone trying to clean everything up to move onto the next show. I leaned my back against the wall and waited for someone to come get me; it was a much smarter idea to stay there than go wandering and get lost.

"Can I help you?" I heard a feminine voice say to my left. I turned my head and smiled when I saw a very tall, dark haired attractive female. I recognized her as one of the divas that had wrestled tonight, though I couldn't recall her name.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I said with a smile, hoping she didn't think I was some kind of groupie. "I'm just waiting for someone."

She nodded and sat down next to me. "You don't mind if I sit here do you? I'm waiting for someone too."

"Oh no, not at all." I said, scooting over a bit to give her some more room.

"So, are you dating someone on the roster?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

I let out a small laugh and shook my head. "Oh no. I'm waiting for my dad."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry." She let a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a wave of my hand. There was a few moments of silence that encased us before I broke it. "I'm Elliot by the way." I stuck out my hand and she shook it instantly.

"Elliot, that's a nice name. I'm Melina."

"Oh that's right, I saw your match earlier. You were great." I said with enthusiasm.

Her whole face brightened and she smiled. "Thanks." I could tell from the look on her face that wrestling was her life and she was glad to have her abilities recognized.

"Elliot! Let's go." I heard someone call my name and both me and Melina turned toward the voice.

I stood up and faced Melina. "Well that's my dad, I better go."

"Wait, Paul is your dad?" She asked thoroughly confused.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but let's not make a big deal of it ok?" I said, wanting to be friends with her; but I didn't want her to be friends with me just for my connections, I wanted her to be friends with me because she liked me.

"Ok. See you later." She said as I walked off. I caught up with my dad and hugged him.

"You were great." I said with pride shining from my eyes.

"Thanks baby." He said, glad that I approved of his career of choice. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his torso and we walked in sync to the car, meeting up with the uncles. It was a task fitting five huge wrestlers and me in two small cars, but eventually, we did it and pulled out of the parking lot, on the way back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update lately, i had the chapter all done i was just trying to push myself to update one of my other stories, but all i can think about is this one. Dont lose your faith in me, i plan on updating my other stories incredibly soon. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 6_

My dad and I woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning. We went out for a jog, which really allowed us to get to know each other. I learned so much more about him in that 2 hour jog than I had my whole 19 years of life. I learned everything from his favorite animal to his favorite movie, from his favorite sport teams to his favorite holiday. I also heard stories from his childhood that I'd never heard before. I also shared some stories and favorites of my own with him. Talking to each other like that, like father and daughter, and spending some quality time together, bonded us a little closer together than we were before. It was a good start to this trip. I'm not even gonna lie, it felt nice.

We raced back to the hotel and I'm sad to say I lost. "You didn't let me win, did you?" My dad asked as I ran through the front doors of the hotel. I bent down and rested my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Once my breathing was approaching normalcy, I tilted my head to the side, hands still on knees and snorted.

"As much as it pains me to say it, you still got it old man." I said.

"What did you call me?" He asked, using his best Triple H voice. I looked at my shoes and chuckled.

"Sorry dad," I said, standing up straight and I patted his shoulder. "But, its time to face facts."

"Oh little girl," He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. "I have millions of female fans that would disagree with you."

"Ew dad!" I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"What? It's not like I said they want to do dirty, dirty things to me, although they do." He said with a laugh.

"That is beyond disgusting and I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." I said.

"I'm sorry Elle, but it's time you face facts." He said mimicking my earlier words. I pushed him gently, barely budging him from his spot "Wow, we're definitely going to work on your self-defense while you're here."

"Sounds good dad." I said and started for the stairs. "Race you upstairs."

"I would but I'm going to hit the gym." He said. "Keep your night free, we're going to go to the arena, maybe they'll let us use the ring before the show so I can teach you some moves.

I pouted then shrugged. "Fine. I'll be in the room." I said before starting up the stairs.

* * *

Once I took a shower I clipped my hair on top of my head and changed into sweats, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for my dad to come back from the gym. There was a knock on the door and I got up and answered it. It was Shawn. 

"Hey Princess." Shawn said, leaning down to hug me

"Hey Shawn" I said, closing the door behind him.

"Where's your dad?" He asked, taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"The gym. Where else?" I joked, pulling my knees to my chest and turned off the TV.

He laughed and put his feet on the coffee table. "Yeah, so how's it going?"

"Great. I love it here already." I said happily.

"Good, good. Now you see why we all wanted you to come with us all these years." He said.

"I do." I replied.

"So, you going to Smackdown tonight? Dave and Mark are wrestling tonight."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I said and then remember what my dad said earlier. "Dad even said he'd teach me some moves tonight." I said excitedly.

Shawn smiled. "Really, that's great. I'll help. I got some good moves too ya know?" He said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. I laughed and leaned on him.

"I know Uncle Shawn." I said and we both got silent, turning our attention to the TV.

* * *

It was almost an hour that we sat there, watching infomercials. We made fun of them and I really enjoyed it, which was surprising cause usually infomercials annoy me. Dad got back and hopped in the shower. Once he was out, I went in the bathroom and straightened my hair and did my makeup. I came out and chose to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans and a gray three quarter sleeve sweater. I matched it with my black big purse and gray flats. I also grabbed some short, tight spandex shorts, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of sneakers and threw it into my dad's sports bag, just in case we are able to use the ring tonight. 

Once we arrived at the arena, my dad immediately asked if the ring was free and if we could use it. Once we were okayed, I found a bathroom and changed. I was going to meet my dad in the ring so Uncle Shawn was waiting for me outside the bathroom so I didn't get lost finding the ring.

"Ready." I said when I left the bathroom, my earlier clothes in my hand.

"Little girl, you are sure asking for it." Shawn said disapprovingly and took my clothes to hold for me.

"What?" I asked and looked down at my outfit, trying to see the problem. He didn't answer, just shook his head. Once we stepped through gorilla and onto the ramp that lead down to the ring, I stopped. What a rush it must be to stand here with millions of fans screaming for you or at you. I was becoming winded even with an empty arena, I can only imagine what it must feel like for the wrestlers.

"Surreal isn't it?" Shawn asked, looking around also.

"I'll say." I replied before shaking off my daze and made my way to the ring. My dad was in the ring, talking to someone and turned around in time to see me approaching. He crossed his arms over the ropes and leaned his head down.

"Ellie, honey, what are you wearing?" He asked gently.

"I thought it was appropriate." I said standing my ground, not understanding the big deal. I saw what the diva's wore last night, and I was wearing much, much more than they had. "I wear this to the gym, what's the big deal? Do you have some sort of dress code?"

"No, I just thought you'd cover up a bit more. The guys around here are not like the guys you run into at the gym." He said not really wanting to come out and say that guys around here were horn dogs, he wanted to break it down gently.

"Oh well, I like this. Its comfortable." I said, climbing the steps to the ring. Paul shook his head, deciding to let it go.

* * *

"Atta girl." Paul said proudly. He was sitting on the ropes in one corner, coaching me. I was executing the moves he told me to do on Shawn. Shawn had just showed me how to do the super kick and I must say, I did a mighty good job. 

"Paul, Shawn. Vince wants to see you two in his office." One of the technical crew people said. They both sighed and nodded. They got out of the ring and looked at me, waiting for me to come along.

"I'm gonna stay here and practice." I said, resting one of my hands on the ropes and one on my foot and pulled my foot up to my butt, stretching my quads.

"I don't know." My dad said, looking skeptical.

"Oh please, I'm going to be right here, there are plenty of people around, no one's going to come kidnap me." I said, but they both still looked nervous about leaving me alone. "Listen, just go see Vince and send Uncle Dave down here to watch me, if it makes you feel better." They looked at each other and nodded before walking up the ramp.

There weren't many moves that I could do by myself, but the ones I did know, I practiced. After, I went into a little yoga. Back home, I went to a yoga class two days a week and it really helped me get through the week. A few minutes into my yoga, I heard someone say hi. I looked up and smiled.

"Are you using the ring? Or can I possibly use it?" He asked from the stairs.

"Nope, it's all yours." I said and rolled out of the ring. I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way up a few sections and settled into a seat and watched the man stretch. He looked pretty young, probably early to mid twenties. He had short brown hair, well groomed might I add, and crystal blue eyes. He was very well toned and muscular. Not too hard to look at. It wasn't long before I saw someone else enter the ring. He also stretched a bit before they locked up. I smiled when I saw that I was going to get to see a free match. I mostly watched the brunette move. He was very agile and quick. He was pretty impressive and unpredictable.

Still watching, I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned and smiled when I saw Dave.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked putting his arms on the back of the chairs.

"Yeah." I said simply, turning my attention back to the ring. I was kind of disappointed when I saw the match was over. The brunette was wiping the sweat from his forehead and took a sip of his water. I almost lost it when he poured some on his bare chest. He certainly wasn't lacking in the abdominal region.

"I was going to come talk to you, and I ran into Paul and he asked me to come see you." Dave explained.

I laughed. "I knew he was going to do that."

"He's just protective." He said.

"I know." I said, tearing my eyes from the god in the ring.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go clubbing with me tonight." He said with a smile. Dave was definitely the fun one. He was loose and didn't really have many rules, which I enjoyed. He trusted me too, so when he invited me to a club or someplace that had alcohol, he trusted that I wasn't going to drink, which I didn't.

"Yes!" I said, beaming. "I was trying to convince Mark to let me go yesterday but he wasn't budging."

"I'm insulted that you didn't come to me." Dave mocked hurt. I laughed and stood up.

"Come on Uncle Davey," I said pulling on his hand until he stood up. "Let's go find dad."

"Alright, but tonight, we have to tell your dad we're going to see a movie or something. He's not going to allow you to go, unless we say its an under 21 club, but I wouldn't be caught dead there and he knows it." I laughed and nodded. Tonight was going to be fun, I could not wait to dance and let loose.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really trying to update my other stories, i really am. don't give up on me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 7_

I stepped out of the shower with a sigh. It felt so good to have the warm water wash over my aches and pains from today. I wiped the steamed off the mirror with my hand and stared at my excited face. Tonight I was going dancing, one of my favorite things, and I was pretty sure my dad wasn't going to find out. It wasn't like I'd ever asked my dad about going out, and I really didn't know how he'd feel about it, I just didn't think he'd let me go cause I was underage. I knew he trusted me and knew I wouldn't drink until it was legal, but I didn't want to chance it, ask him and have him say no and leave me to another boring night in the hotel room while he played poker with his friends. Which is where he is right now, in Shawn's room with Mark and Kev playing poker.

I brushed and dried my hair before curling it into soft curls. I applied some makeup, going a little darker than usual with a smokey eye. I made my way into the bedroom and changed into the clothes I had laid out on my bed before I took my shower. It consisted of tight dark wash skinny jeans, black pumps and a red corset that showed off a good amount of cleavage and a few inches of my midsection. There was a knock on the door, Dave I assumed, and I answered and was right. It was Dave. He took one look at me, shook his head and walked in the door.

"For you sake and mine, your dad better not find out about this." He said, gesturing to my outfit.

"Oh Dave, you worry too much." I said and slid on a black leather jacket I had bought today. "I'm going to write dad a note, saying that you and me went to a midnight movie and that he shouldn't wait up. Trust me, he won't suspect anything." I said writing the note. I finished seconds later and grabbed a small clutch I had. "Alright, all set." I said as we made our way out the door.

* * *

We arrived at the club about fifteen minutes later and it was packed. The line outside waiting to get into the club was miles long and I thought we'd never get in. But I seemed to have forgot who I arrived with. Dave threw his keys at the valet and grabbed my hand, pulling me straight to the front of the line. He bumped fists with the bouncer and they exchanged a few words before Dave pulled me in behind him. The bouncer barely even glanced my way, much less ask to see ID, as we cut the entire line and made our way inside. I heard a mixture of emotions from the line; some cheered us on, as they must have recognized Dave, and others yelling loudly that we cut the line. I forgot about them instantly though, as the loud music echoed through the building. It was packed. I thought that most people waiting in line probably wouldn't be let in, due to them reaching the maximum capacity.

Dave pulled me to a table filled with his friends. He introduced me as Elliot, Paul's daughter, which annoyed me and didn't at the same time. I was very proud to be my dads daughter, but I didn't want people to know me as his daughter, I was my own person.

I sat through a few songs, talking to people, getting acquainted, mostly with Melina, who I had met earlier. She was incredibly nice and funny and I enjoyed her company. Her favorite song came on and she squealed and dragged me on the dance floor, although I must say, she didn't have to pull so hard cause I was dying to go dance for a while now. We danced together for at least an hour straight before she leaned in my ear and told me some guy at the bar was staring at me. I turned and couldn't see anyone so I turned back to her.

"Who?" I yelled at her so I could be heard through the music.

"Tattoo on his hand." She yelled back, pointing to the back of her hand. I looked back at the bar and looked at their hands before I found a hand with a tribal like tattoo on his hand. I love tattoos, now I don't care if you have them or not, but its definitely a turn on if you do. I looked up at his face and sure enough he was staring at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He was insanely good looking. I turned back to Melina and waved my hand in front of my face to signal that he was hot. She laughed and we continued dancing for a few minutes. She told me she was going to take a break and get a drink and asked if I wanted to come but I shook my head and told her I was fine. I danced a few minutes by myself with my eyes closed before I opened my eyes and saw tattooed hand guy making his way towards me. He took my hand and kissed the back of it which made me stop dancing. He leaned into my ear and told me his name, which I didn't hear but it didn't matter because he was walking sex. Now I know he was definitely looking for a one night stand, which I wouldn't do, but he didn't know that and I wanted to dance with him. He started moving, and I followed, shaking what my momma gave me.

It was merely innocent dancing until he started to get really into it which made me get into it and before long, we were grinding together like nobodies business. But of course, as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Mr. Tattooed hand started to become very touchy feeling. He must think he's getting some tonight. Oh boy, was he wrong. He first put his hands on my midsection, where there was more skin showing, as if to test the waters. Then he became very brave and moved his hands down lower. I put my hands on his and moved them back up as a warning. But he didn't get the message, and kept going. I shook my head and grabbed his hands once more and put them back at a more appropriate place. Once again, he moved his hands lower and lower. Finally, I grabbed his hands and threw them off before I tried to make my way deeper in the crowd, away from him. But he was too fast and his arm shot out, wrapping around my waist and pulled me back to smack into his chest. I put my hands on his shoulders to try to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Listen," He said to me. "I've got a hotel room about a block away. Let's say you and me head out there and have some fun." He said in more of a, this is what we're going to do, way rather than a, what do you think, way.

"I'm gonna have to pass." I said and patted his shoulder. "Sorry." Once again, I tried to move but he wouldn't let me. He was quite strong.

"Maybe you don't understand me. I'm not asking." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Maybe you don't understand me. I'm saying no." I said back to him. If there was one thing I learned from my dad it was to stand up for yourself.

"Well, we're just going to have to change your mind then won't we?" He said with a sadistic smile. Out of no where, I felt myself being yanked back, gently, into a strong pair of warm arms. I looked up and recognized him as the brunette I was watching in the ring today.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently and I merely nodded. He turned toward the other man and squared his shoulders. "Is there a problem here?"

"Who the hell are you?" The guy with the tattooed hand asked angrily. The brunette turned his attention to him and smiled.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't leave her alone." He said.

"Why? We were just dancing. Weren't we baby?" He said and looked at me like I better agree with him. "It's okay man. I really appreciate your concern but I'm her boyfriend." He said, trying a new approach.

"Really? That's funny cause I'm her boyfriend." He said and my mind was sent in circles. "And I believe she said no. So unless you want your ass whooped so bad you can't walk, I suggest you go back to the bar with your tail between your legs and try to take home someone that actually is interested in your ass. But good luck finding one." The man glared at me and the brunette before listening to his advice and made his way to the bar. The brunette turned to me with a smile.

"You sure your okay?" He asked, checking out my arm for any bruising. "I didn't pull you too hard did I?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little confused. Boyfriend?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well I was at the bar and I noticed he was being a little rough and you were a bit uncomfortable so I decided to step in. I'm sorry about the boyfriend comment, it seemed like the only thing that would get him to back off." He said, still holding my arm.

"It's fine. Thanks, by the way, I really appreciate it." I said thankfully.

"It was no problem. Anything to help a pretty lady out." He said with a smile. Finally he let go of my arm, and extended his hand to mine. "I'm Randy by the way. Randy Orton."

"Oh yeah? I think you were supposed to have breakfast with me and my dad the other day. I'm Elliot Levesque, but you can call me Elle or Ellie or Lee, that's what everyone calls me." I said with a nervous laugh. That's weird, I wasn't normally nervous.

"No way, you're Paul's daughter? Wow." He said looking at me up and down appreciatively, which I enjoyed.

"Yeah, but let's not tell him about what just happened, okay? Actually, let's not tell him about tonight. He doesn't know I'm here." I said with a laugh.

"Are you sure about that?" He said, looking over my head. I looked at him confusedly but he just pointed. I turned and my eyes widened when I saw my father looking very, very mad and my uncles looking quite shocked.

"Shit." I said turning back around and put my head in my hands.

"Hello Elliot." I heard my dad say a minute later from behind me. Boy, I was sure in for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 8_

I awoke the next morning with a headache as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I hadn't drank at all last night, it was the incredibly loud and boring lecture my dad had given me last night that made my head hurt. On the way back to the hotel, he kept laying into me and Dave, especially poor Dave. Dad kept asking Dave where his sense of responsibility and common sense were, and what he was thinking. I bet Dave did a little celebration dance when my dad and I got off the elevator a couple floors ahead of him. If I had a headache from the lecture, I can only imagine how Dave was feeling on top of all the drinking he had done last night.

I opened one eye and looked at the clock. I groaned and rolled over, opening both my eyes and focused on my dad sitting next to me, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning party animal." He said, not taking his eyes away from the newspaper.

"It's 8am." Was all I said, clearly needing a bit more sleep.

"We need to talk." He said, folding up his newspaper and set it next to him. I sighed and nodded. I sat up, leaning my back against the headboard of the bed and my head against my dad's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders before starting. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that'd I'd do anything to keep you safe?"

"Yes."

"So let me walk you through a little story I think you'll like. I'm in Shawn's room, having some fun with the boys, playing some poker. I'm totally kicking their asses by the way. Anyways, Kev suggests we go out and grab a drink somewhere before heading to bed. I go check on my daughter first and I see a note that says she's at a movie, so all is good. Kev drove us to the club, and it took some pushing and pulling to get Mark to go in, but eventually, we all got in there. We see a bunch of guys from work, catching up, having fun, when out of the corner of my eye I see this creep with his hands all over my daughter. My daughter who should, by the way, be in bed, or according to the note I found, at a midnight movie with my good friend Dave." He paused for effect. "Well, I point this out to Mark, Kev and Shawn, and we go out there, ready to kick some ass. But luckily, our prison record is still nonexistent thanks to the one and only Randy Orton." We were both silent for a while; I really didn't know what to say.

"Dad, I'm really sorry." I said finally.

"I know baby. But sometimes, it's just not good enough." Once again, this left me speechless.

"I didn't know any of that was going to happen." I said, wanting to make it clear to him that I was only at the club for one thing. "I just wanted to dance. That's all."

"I know, but things don't always go as plan. I know last night I was really mad, which I think I had a right to be. And I know I yelled quite a bit last night, so I'm gonna let you off the hook a bit today, I know you are really sorry and I know you didn't drink. I just ask that you're more careful from now on."

"I can do that." I said with a smile.

"And no more underage club hopping." He said earning a frown from me. "Oh stop, I can ground you if you'd like." He said and I immediately sat up straighter, concerned for my social life. "When you turn 21, you have my word I will personally take you to a club so you can have fun."

"I'm gonna take you up on that." I said with a laugh.

"Come on, get dressed and we'll meet the guys for breakfast." He said, trying to pull me up but I was resisting.

"Actually, I think I'm going to sleep for a few more hours." I said with a grin.

He laughed and shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said and laid back down, my eyes closing as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Alright, but call me if you need me." He said before leaving a few minutes later.

* * *

I woke up maybe 45 minutes later, feeling a bit better than before. I hopped in the shower, and thought that maybe if I hurried, I could catch the guys downstairs. Once I got out, I dried my hair but stopped after it was more than half dry, deciding it was good enough. I applied some makeup and jumped into a pair of light wash, low slung hip huggers with a slight flare and a mint green v-neck spaghetti strap shirt with white lace trim on the top and bottom of the shirt. The shirt had shrunk a bit from when I first got it, years ago, so it was a bit short, showing a small portion of my midsection, but it didn't look slutty at all. I grabbed my room key, pocketing it in my back pocket and made my way downstairs.

The first thing I saw when I entered the restaurant was my dad and uncles at a big table. As I got closer, I realized they had pushed a bunch of tables together to fit them all. I also noticed Randy was there, sitting across from my dad, it was a little shocking but I decided to go with the flow, remembering they were friends.

"Hey guys! Got room for one more?" I asked excitedly from the head of the table, putting my hands in my back pockets.

"Elliot!" They all exclaimed before the whole table exploded into laughter.

"Feeling better Ellie?" My dad asked with a smile. 

I nodded. "Much, much." I turned and smiled at Randy. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, recovering from a major hangover though." He said with a small laugh.

"Have you tried a Banana and honey milkshake? It should cure you almost right up." I suggested.

Randy looked at me oddly and shook his head. "Banana and honey? I've never heard of that. How do you know that?" He asked curiously.

"I've just picked some things up." I said with a sad, small smile. My eyes met Shawn's across the table and he smiled at me, giving me some support.

"Ellie, John, I don't think you've met." Paul said, knowing I needed to change the subject. "Elle, this is our good friend John Cena. John, my daughter Elliot." I smiled and reached across the table, next to Randy and shook John's hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"You too. I've heard lots about you." He said with a nice smile.

"Hey little girl!" Mark called to me. "Come take a seat." I laughed and excused myself from this end of the table, and made my way to the other side. As I passed each of my uncles, I gave them a hug.

"Hey Uncle Mark." I said sitting next to him.

"Little girl, I can't believe you pulled that stunt last night." He said, shaking his head. I shrugged and stabbed some of his fruit with my fork.

"Yeah, not my finest moment." I said, chewing on the piece of watermelon.

"Hey! Get your own food. This is my breakfast." He said like a little boy. 

I looked at his plate oddly. "But it's pushed away from you. You're clearly finished."

He rolled his eyes. "Clearly, I am not finished. I am clearly taking a break, letting the food I have already eaten digest. Once I feel I'm ready, I'm going to finish my plate." I laughed and waved the waitress over, ordering some French toast and fruit. I crossed my arms over the table and smirked at Dave across from me who looked miserable.

"How's it big guy?" I asked trying to hide my amusement; I knew he wouldn't appreciate it. He merely grunted in response before taking a long sip of his water.

* * *

We arrived at the airport just an hour or so after breakfast. I came with my dad and really wasn't looking forward to the flight.

"Oh, before I forget." My dad said turning to me as we were in line to buy some snacks. "I have to talk to someone about our upcoming feud; we've kind of been slacking lately; anyways, I'm going to have to sit with him on the plane so we can catch up. Will you be fine?" 

"That's cool." I said, knowing this would be happening quite a bit while I was here. What can I really say, it's the man's job. "I'll just sit with Shawn or Dave or someone. Don't worry old man, I'll be fine." I said as I stepped up to the cashier.

"What'd I tell you about calling me that?" He asked grumpily before stepping forward also.

* * *

After the plane took off, I looked to my left and saw Uncle Shawn and to my right was Uncle Kev.

"Shouldn't you be sitting next to the aisle?" I asked Kev, who looked at me almost angrily. "Since you're the biggest and all." 

"I like the window." He said simply before looking over my head at the people passing by. I turned to Shawn with wide eyes.

"Was it something I said?" I asked quietly. Shawn just laughed and shook his head, patting my hand.

"He's just a big grump on planes. Aren't ya buddy?" He said, leaning over me and slapping Kev on the arm. Kev only grunted. I shrugged and reached into the pocket behind the chair in front of me and pulled out the airline magazines they had in there. After I finished all the supplied reading, I looked at Kev and Shawn and noticed they were both out. The flight was only a couple hours, not too long. I watched the people walk by. People like Melina, Dave and even Randy. Melina stopped and smiled when she saw me. She leant in to talk to me but saw that the big men next to me were out so she just motioned that she'd call me later. Dave stopped by and talked to me for a few minutes from the seat behind me, seeing as how it was unoccupied. He left shortly after though, claiming the people next to his original seat must miss him. When Randy walked by though, it was like he didn't even know me. I waved and had said hi but he just raised his eyebrows quickly with a tight smile, as if he didn't want to be seen talking to me. It was odd but I brushed it off and tried to catch some sleep so I wouldn't be tired once we got off the plane.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 9_

After the plane landed, all the guys but Kevin went to a signing or a meeting or something for the company. I followed Kev, not even bothering to drop my stuff in my own room, just dumped it in his room, because I had nothing else to do. We went up to his room, which is currently where we are now, playing Madden. I had been winning for quite some time now and Kevin was starting to get extremely mad.

"Touchdown!" I shouted with my arms in the air for what feels like the hundredth time. Kev glared at me and muttered to get on with the game. "Touchy-touchy" I said picking my controller back up. Ten minutes later, Kevin started playing worse than before, if possible. "I believe that makes the score 63-10." I said turning to see his expression. "How does it make you feel to know a girl is beating you?"

"Hey, it's not over yet; its only half time; there's still two quarters left. Besides, I'm letting you win. Now that you have a good lead, I'm going to start embarrassing you." He said confidently.

"If you say so Uncle Kev." I said, turning toward the screen to resume the game. Kev played another quarter, me getting another touchdown, him gaining nothing, when his phone rang. It was Vince calling for Kevin's help on a possible developmental deal. So he left, about ten minutes ago and here I was staring at the pause screen for Madden. No way was I gonna turn off this game and not finish it, no, I was going to wait for Kev to get back.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and I rushed to the door, thinking Kev forgot his key and it was him. "It's about-" I started before realizing it wasn't Kevin. It was Randy. "Hello!" I said surprised. I was immediately reminded of the cold shoulder he had given me during our flight.

"Hey" He said with an almost shy look. "This is Kevin's room right?"

"Oh, yeah. He had to go meet Vince." I said and we stared at each other awkwardly before I decided to forget about the harsh treatment he had given me earlier and had an idea. "Do you want to come in? Me and Uncle Kev were playing Madden before he left. I really want to finish the game, wanna fill in for him?" I asked thinking it was in the bag that I'd win; I had an incredible lead.

Randy laughed and nodded. "Sure. You any good?" He asked as he followed me to the couch. I grabbed my controller and handed him his.

"I'm alright." I said, playing up the modesty. He stared at the screen, gauging the scores and shook his head.

"Please tell me I'm not Jacksonville." He said, noticing the low score.

"Afraid so. Uncle Kev wasn't doing too well." I said as we resumed the game.

"Either you're really good or he's really bad." He stated, starting off as offense. "That's ok, I'm pro at this game, I'll get back on track."

And boy did he. Not only did he catch up to me, he actually beat me. I was shocked, I thought I was an amazing player, turns out Uncle Kev just flat out sucks. "How did you do that?" I asked leaning back in the couch in amazement.

Randy smirked and shrugged. "Like I said, I'm good at this game." He put his controller on the table and leaned back also. "Up for another game?"

"As fun as that sounds, I really don't think my ego can take a Madden beating more than once a day." I said with a laugh. Randy laughed too.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you, why do you call the guys Uncle?" Randy asked curiously.

"Well I really consider them uncles." I said, not knowing at all how to explain things.

"So they're not related to you?" He asked.

"Not blood, but they're family to me. My dad and them is all I have." I said

"Sorry to hear that." He said sympathetically.

"Don't be. I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom?" He asked.

"Well, actually, I lived with her my whole life, up until I came on the road with my dad. She's a drunk and a whore. I hate to say it, but it's the truth, no use in sugar coating it." I said sadly. I had always wished I could have a normal mom that wasn't drunk all the time, but I didn't, those were just the cards I was dealt and I've dealt with them.

"Wow. I had no idea." He said, quite shocked; he had expected my mom to have died or something.

"There's no way you could've known. I'm glad you asked." I said truthfully. I'd rather have people ask me personal questions that they'd been thinking rather than make assumptions.

"Me too." He said with a grin. "So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, probably just hang around here today." I said, turning off the TV. "What are you up to?"

"Well I came by here originally to see if Kev wanted to do anything, but since he's not here, do you wanna find something to do?" He asked nicely.

"Sure" I said excitedly. "What is there to do around here?"

Randy shrugged. "We could go sightseeing, I'm sure there's a zoo around here or the movies." He suggested.

"Movies sounds good. And we can go to dinner after." I said standing up.

"That sounds good." He said standing up also.

"Well I'm going to change, you can stay here or I can meet you in the lobby."

"I'll meet you in the lobby; I have to go to my room real fast." He said and we said our goodbyes before he left.

I quickly stripped off the clothes I was wearing before and ran into the bathroom to reapply my makeup. I also fluffed my hair a bit so it didn't look so frumpy. I went into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of straight leg jeans and threw on a white tank top over a black tank top. I slipped my feet into black classic vans and threw on a black cotton zip up hoodie and grabbed my purse before I was out the door, on my way downstairs to the lobby.

"That was fast." Randy said as I approached him. I smiled as we started walking.

"So do we know where this theater is?" I asked as we stood outside the hotel.

"Well, I asked the concierge and he said to go this way." He said gesturing to the right. It was a good fifteen minute walk to the cinema following the concierge's directions, but it was a nice walk. Once we got there, we bought tickets for a movie we both wanted to see. It took some convincing, but finally I got Randy to agree to let me pay for his ticket. I had to get milk duds and a coke to complete my cinematic adventure experience before we heading into the theater.

* * *

Randy and I came out of the movie theater laughing about something that happened in the movie. We were on our way back to the hotel as our laughter began to die down.

"I'm surprised your allowed out after what happened at the club. Your dad seemed pretty mad." Randy said.

"Yeah me too. He was just mad because I told him I was going to the movies with Dave, and I basically lied to him." I said knowing he was wondering what was up with that. I noticeably left out the piece of information that let him know I was 19; until he asked, it didn't matter. "Shit!" I said realizing I never told anyone I was going anywhere. "Can I borrow your phone? I left mine in my room." I asked, turning to him. He looked confused but pulled out his phone and handed it to me anyway. "Thanks." I said and quickly dialed my dad's number. He was probably done with work for tonight. He answered after a few rings.

"This is Paul." He said calmly which made me believe he didn't realize I was missing.

"Hey dad." I said "Are you back from the signing?"

"On my way. Where have you been young lady? Kevin called me saying he lost track of you." He said making me feel guilty for putting poor Uncle Kev through the worry.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. Randy and I went to see a movie and we just got out and I remembered I never told anyone I was leaving."

"Well thanks for calling baby, but I think you really need to call Kev and tell him too. He was acting like my damn mother."

I laughed. "Alright I will." I said before I hung up. "Do you mind if I call Kev real fast?" I ask Randy, not wanting to use his minutes up.

"Sure go ahead." He said shoving his hands into his pockets, trying to keep himself warm, it was getting quite cold outside. I dialed Kev's number fast, explained everything to him, apologized again and again, and told him we were going to get dinner real fast before we head back. I actually had quite a hard time keeping my laughter inside, he really did sound like grandma. I hung up the phone and handed it back to Randy.

"Thanks so much." I said

"Don't mention it." He said, slipping his phone into his pocket. "So where should we head for dinner?"

"I'm up for anything." I said. After much debate, and I mean much, we named off practically every restaurant and fast food place in the city, we finally decided to just head to the hotel and eat there. It was approaching eight o'clock and Randy suggested we invite everyone down to join us. He called everyone and invited them down and we waited until everyone was there before getting a table. Once we were seated, everyone started talking, laughing and joking about their day. I was extremely tired and inserted my comments into the conversations every once in a while but I ultimately just kept to myself. Once our food arrived, I wolfed it down and slouched onto my dad's shoulder, closing my eyes. It was a long, exciting day and my body really needed its rest. My dad patted my head and told me to get some sleep. So I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 10_

The week passed and nothing eventful happened. It was pretty much routine. We would go to the live Monday show, then live Smackdown show, then some houseshows while traveling to the next cities. I had pretty much gotten used to that routine and was enjoying the aspect of constantly being on the move. It was Monday and we were in the next city. I was watching tv, waiting for my dad to get out of the shower so I could use it before we left for the arena. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Mom?" I asked shocked as I opened the door. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

She smiled superiorly. "Well dear, I am here to take you home."

"But…But how'd you know I was here?" I asked scared, I didn't want to go home and was a bit surprised that she wasn't drunk. This was the first time in a long time she hadn't been completely wasted in mid day.

"Please, where else would you go?" She scoffed. "Whenever something happens at home, you always run to your father." She said father with a tone of disgust.

"Alright baby, shower's all yours." My dad said as he exited the bathroom. He had a pair of sweats on and was toweling his hair dry.

"Paul." My mom said angrily. Dad's face whipped in her direction and his eyes widened in shock and disgust.

"Helen. What are you doing here?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he walked in front of me, almost in a protective stance.

"I'm here to take my daughter home. This is no place for a teenager." She said as if she was a good mother.

"This is a perfect place for a teenager. Especially this teenager, as far away from you as possible is ideal." Dad said, taking the straight forward route. I just barely contained the smile that threatened to show on my face.

Mom put a hand over her heart and faked a face of hurt. "Paul, are you calling me a bad mother?"

"No, I'm calling you a horrible mother." Paul said getting right in her face with an angry Triple H face. "You treat my daughter like shit, like a piece of furniture and I'm tired of standing by and letting it go on." I was a little shocked, I never thought my dad knew of her habits.

"Oh how do you know how I treat my daughter? You're never there." She challenged with her hands on her hips.

"Well lucky for you, Shawn is in constant contact with her and she trusts him enough to tell him what a lousy mother you are." He said then turned to me with an apologetic look. He didn't want to use that, cause I wasn't supposed know that Shawn filled dad in but I was grateful he did. I wanted my dad to know all those things about her, I was just too scared to do it myself. "Listen Helen, go home, have a few drinks, fuck a few guys and keep on being you. Leave Elliot here, where people love her and care for her. Just hope she sends you a Christmas card or two." He said and closed the door, not waiting to hear what else she had to say. He immediately enveloped me into a hug and kept saying sorry over and over.

"It's ok dad. Really." I said and walked into the bathroom, ready to take my shower. In all honesty, seeing my mother and listening to my dad rally for me to stay just solidified how much I want to be here and not at home. This was home now.

After my shower, I dried and waved my hair and applied some makeup. I stepped into the hotel room and saw my dad all dressed, laying on the bed watching sports center. I grabbed my outfit and walked back into bathroom to change. I slipped into ultra low rise gray skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt that showed an inch or two of my midriff and a gray zip up hoodie that said Hart and Hunnington across it in black. I walked out and announced that I was ready to go. Dad hauled his gym bag over his shoulder as I slipped on my black classic vans and my black purse and we were out the door, ready to get to Raw.

**2 hours later**

My dad was about to finish warming up so he told me to grab my gym clothes out of his bag and change so I could practice my moves a bit more today. It didn't take me long to change into my usual of black spandex shorts and a black t-shirt. As I made my way down to the ring, I saw that my dad was finished and he was talking to Uncle Mark. We started off slow, just taking some bumps and worked our way into clotheslines. I was practicing on Mark this time and not Uncle Shawn so it took more power to knock him down, but I did. I worked on perfecting the super kick Shawn showed me last week and was getting better. Uncle Mark showed me how to work the tombstone pile driver but I didn't even know where to start on that one so we moved on. We were there for quite a while before someone came down and asked to use the ring. I took a ring side seat to cool down as my dad and Mark went to get some food; I told them I'd go meet them in a few minutes. I was watching the guy in the ring, he was only running the ropes but I could just tell he was one of the top guys. I looked toward the ramp and saw Randy making his way down. He smiled and came to sit next to me.

"Hey there" He said as I smiled

"Hey yourself. What's up?" I asked

"Well I'm going to warm up with Jeff here," He said pointing to the guy with multicolored hair in the ring. "What about you?"

"I was just practicing with my dad and Uncle Mark."

"Ay, Randy, are we going to do this?" Jeff yelled from the ring.

"Yeah, I'm coming Man." Randy said and turned to me with a smile. "Well I gotta go. If you watch me, I'll go get some food with you after." He grabbed his t-shirt from behind and pulled it over his head. I was mesmerized.

"As nice as that sounds," I said and stood up with him. "I told my dad I'd meet him in catering in a few minutes. If I don't come soon, he's going to send out the dogs."

"The dogs being your Uncles?" Randy guessed and we both laughed.

"Bingo." I said and made my way up the ramp. "You catch on fast."

"So I'll see you later right?" Randy asked as he climbed up to the ring.

"Definitely." I said to him before I turned around and made my way to the cafeteria.

* * *

The show started and I was in my usual spot, in front of a TV, watching every minute. I was amazed that I had never watched this before. It was so action packed and entertaining. Not to mention all the hot half naked men practically feeling each other up.

"Elliot, dear, we need to talk." I heard next to me and I was shocked to see my mother, for the second time today.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I asked, also, for the second time today as I jumped off the crate I was sitting on.

"I came to see you of course. It's amazing how far bribery will get you in this world." She said with a small laugh.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked wanting her to go away as fast as possible.

"You coming home." She said.

"Well I'm not going home with you. Case closed, you can go now."

"Excuse me? Watch how you talk to me young lady."

"Don't you get it? I don't want to go home with you. That's not home anymore. This is home. Here with dad and Shawn and Mark and all my uncles."

"They are not even your uncles Elliot." She said, annoyed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Says who?" Uncle Shawn said from behind me.

"The doctors and genetics." My mom countered, nastily; she never liked Uncle Shawn, but it was ok cause he didn't like her either.

"They also say you're her mother but you don't really fit the part." He said just as nasty.

"Excuse you! Who are you to say I'm not her mother? Of course I'm her mother, I gave her life." She said pointing an angry finger at Shawn's chest.

"But that's where it stopped isn't it? You gave birth to her then started to neglect her. Barely feeding her enough, ignoring her when she cries and even leaving her home alone. Then once she reached her teens, you brought home strange men every night and you would always be drunk, morning, noon and night. That's no mother. You do not deserve to be called a mother." Uncle Shawn said, protectively. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and escorted me away from my mother. He stopped at a security guard and told him to escort my mom off the premises, that she wasn't wanted there.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 11_

I was sitting in the locker room waiting for my dad to come back from his match or where ever he was so we could just leave already. My Uncle Shawn went on a search to look for Paul about 10 minutes ago to tell him I was ready to leave. I was on Shawn's laptop, patiently tapping my toe to the beat currently in my head. I was surfing the internet, getting caught up on the news and pop culture. When my dad and uncle walked in, Paul walked right up to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead before pulling back, only slightly, and looked me over.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I faked a smile and nodded. "I'm fine"

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded again. "You want to get some food?"

I shook my head and pulled a hand through my hair. "No, I just want to get back to the hotel and sleep off this miserable day."

"Alright, let's go baby." He said and quickly changed into his street clothes before hoisting his gym bag over his shoulder. "Bye Shawn" Paul said, gently wrapping his arm tight around me as we walked out the door. I smiled at Shawn as we passed, too tired to speak.

Once we arrived at the hotel, I immediately changed into short shorts and a baggy shirt. I took off my makeup and threw my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Do you need anything?" Dad asked as I climbed into bed.

"No, I'm fine." I said, flipping on the TV "You go on ahead." I said figuring he was going out with the boys.

"What, you don't want me around?" He asked in mock hurt.

I turned to him and smiled "That's exactly it." I said joking.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." He stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and walked toward me. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "Call me if you need me."

"I will. Now go on old man, get." I said playfully pushing him away.

"Hey, what did I tell you about that?" He asked as he left and I just laughed. Once the door closed, I focused all my attention on the TV and fell into the plot of the show.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by my very rude father and uncle. First, my uncle Mark came over and he and my dad were talking rather loudly to each other, which woke me up. Then, they left and it allowed me to sleep for a while longer. Unfortunately, they came back and were slamming doors and clanging glasses together, which caused me to wake up, once again.

"You guys are so loud!" I said moodily and yanked the covers over my head.

"Good morning Sunshine." Uncle Mark said cheerfully. I pulled one hand out from beneath the covers and threw a pillow in the direction I heard his voice. "Hey, hey. That was close to hitting me."

"That was the point." I said tiredly.

"Now that's no way to treat an uncle that brought you food." He said. I pulled the covers off my face and tilted my head up to see him.

"What you got?" I asked curiously, trying to see what they bought.

"Come and see." He said taking a sip of what I assumed was coffee. I turned and saw my dad munching on a bagel and cream cheese.

"Hi dad." I said happily with a smile.

"Good morning Ellie. Come get some food." Dad said, pointing to the bag of food they bought.

"I don't know, I don't really want a bagel." I said, not willing to get out of bed for a bagel.

"Well if you got out of bed, you'd see we didn't get you a bagel." Uncle Mark said.

"Alright, alright." I said and swung the covers away from me and slowly walked to the table. I grabbed the bag of food and glanced at Mark before I looked in to see what they got. I smiled when I saw they got me doughnuts. "Thank you very much. This is a pleasant surprise." Since I've been here, everyone always teases me about the food I order. What can I say, I'd rather have a burger and fries than a plate full of tasteless lettuce.

"Your welcome." They both said simultaneously. I took a sip of the hot chocolate they got me and reached in and grabbed a glazed doughnut.

"Well, We're off to hit the gym." Dad said and he stood up and threw away their trash.

"Ok." I said as I chewed contently on my doughnut. "Don't be too long."

"We'll be fast." He said and kissed my forehead before grabbing his gym bag. Mark also kissed my forehead and grabbed his bag and then they were off. I grabbed my bag of food and hot chocolate and relocated to my bed. I leaned my back on the headboard, crossed my legs at my ankles and turned on the TV, hoping to find something good on. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it and was surprised to see Randy looking absolutely delicious in jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Hey," I said with a bright smile. "What's up?"

"Well I was coming up from breakfast and saw your dad and Mark and they asked me to look after you, which I certainly didn't mind doing." He said also with a smile.

"Glad to hear. Come on in, I was just watching an America's Next Top Model marathon, you can join me." I said opening the door wider for him to enter and closed it behind him. I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me for him to join me. I grabbed my other doughnut and showed it to him. "Want to share?" He looked at it with hunger and I instantly knew he hadn't had a doughnut in ages.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just ate." He lied.

"Come on, I know you want it."

"But I can't."

"Yes you can. When was the last time you had a doughnut?" I asked curiously.

He thought about it for a while before answering. "Probably a year."

My eyes about popped out my head, that was not right. "Well that will simply not do. We are definitely going to change that right now." I ripped the tasty treat in the middle and gave him half.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, I couldn't finish it anyway, I already had one." I said taking a bite of my half. I watched as he took a bite of his and smiled when his eyes closed in ecstasy. "Good?"

He opened his eyes, finished chewing, and smiled. "Great."

"Good." I said and focused my attention on the TV. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just eating and watching TV. It took a few minutes for me to figure out that Randy wasn't watching the television anymore, but me. It took even longer for me understand why but I did. It was because I was still in my PJ's. Instead of making a comment, I just looked him in the eye and smiled. I had to admit, I liked knowing he was more interested in me than the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 12_

"Shut up!" I said to Randy while laughing as I playfully pushed him. We had just walked out of a small arcade a couple blocks down from the hotel. After being holed up in the hotel room for an hour or so, we became restless and decided to go for a walk. After I threw my hair into a high ponytail, changed into light wash straight leg jeans, a white tank top layered under a coral hoodie and matching coral authentic vans, I wrote Paul a note and we walked down the street and came across the arcade; we couldn't resist and raced right inside.

"What?" Randy asked innocently.

"They were not checking me out!" I exclaimed as we started walking back in the direction of the hotel. We'd kept ourselves entertained in the arcade for hours and we both agreed it was time to go get some food.

"They were definitely checking you out." Randy said, shoving his hands into his front pockets.

"They were like 10, 12 at the most." I said, turning to look at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "That doesn't matter. I was their age once, they definitely have the hots for you." He said as he thought back to watching me playing an intense game of skee-ball with a dozen middle school boys looking on.

"They were merely admiring my amazing arcade skills." I said with a smug smile. Randy smiled right back and I had the urge to reach out and kiss him. But I held back. "But what about those girls? Now they were checking you out."

Randy laughed again. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He lied.

"Oh please, you were eating it up." I said with a laugh as I thought back to the group of tweens that ran up to Randy asking for a picture. He had smiled and taken an individual picture with each girl, and then a group shot. He loved it.

"So I like attention. Sue me." He replied with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe I will." I said with a grin. He shook his head and chuckled. We had just reached the hotel and Randy reached the doors before me. He held them open, as if he was going to let me go first. I was saying thank you right as he stepped in front of me and walked through the doors first, letting the door shut in my face. I glared at the back of his head as I pushed the heavy door with all my might. The least they could do is make the doors somewhat openable. I walked inside and saw Randy laughing to himself.

"You are funny." I said sarcastically.

"It was pretty funny." He said still laughing. He stopped when he saw my pout. "Aw, did I upset you? I'm sorry." He said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I let him hug me in forgiveness; it was the least I could do.

"Elliot?" I heard someone say from behind me. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey dad." I said as I turned my head around with a smile. He looked a mixture of confused, amused and tired. "What's up?" Randy hadn't let me go and we were still embraced in a hug. Confidence was something I admired in men. And he didn't jump away from me when my dad approached; that was new. I was impressed.

"I just had dinner. I called you but it went straight to voicemail." He said looking at Randy curiously, wondering what he was up to.

"Really?" I stepped back from Randy for a minute, his arms dropping to his side. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw it was off. "Hmm, that's weird. It must be dead."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm going to head up to bed. You gonna be alright?" He asked looking at me then glanced at Randy.

"Yeah, we were just going to get something to eat. I won't be out late." I said.

"Alright. And no clubbing." He said and I pouted.

"You're no fun."

He laughed and shook his head. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow. Bye Randy, take care of my girl." He said to Randy before walking away.

"Wait!" I called out to him and he turned around. I walked up to him and handed him my cell phone. "Will you plug this in for me?"

He smiled and grabbed the phone. "Sure baby."

"Thanks daddy. Goodnight." I said and kissed his cheek before I walked back over to Randy. Unbeknownst to me and Randy, my dad still stood there watching our interaction. Randy smiled as I approached him. He laughed at something I said and then threw his arm around my shoulders before I threw my own arm around his lower back as we walked into one of the hotel restaurants. Very intesting, Paul thought as he made his way into the elevator.

* * *

We were at our table in the restaurant and I was laughing at something Randy had said. For the last 20 minutes he had been telling me stories about the pranks him and the guys had played on each other over the years.

"Then he stepped into the shower, right into glob of shaving cream we put there, and slipped." Randy said as he laughed. Once I composed myself and stopped laughing, I put some spaghetti in my mouth. Randy took a bite of his steak and was about to start a new story when a shadow fell over our table. We both looked up.

"Hey Randy," She said and when she looked me in the eye, I knew exactly who she was. "Randy's friend." She said acknowledging me. It was Maria. I had watched her wrestle and admired her in ring ability, from what my dad tells me, she's really improved since when she first arrived. While I respected her in ring persona and abilities, there was just something about her to me that screamed bitch and I really didn't care to find out if my instincts were right or wrong. But from the glare she was giving me, I was right.

"Hi Maria." Randy mumbled while looked down at his food. When Maria sat down next to him, he glanced at me and by his expression, I could tell he wasn't a big fan. "This is Elliot."

"Hi." I said sweetly. She merely nodded at me before turning her attention to Randy. She turned her body towards him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Randy, I haven't seen you around lately." She said in a sexy tone. "I've missed you."

"Well, I've been around." He said with rigid shoulders and was tensely pushing food around on his plate, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"You haven't been avoiding me have you?" She asked with a pout. Then she giggled, as if such an idea were even possible.

"No, of course not Maria." Randy said, finally looking at her. She smiled and turned her attention to me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" She asked icily.

I stared at her for a minute before a smile slowly grew at my lips. "Elliot." I said reaching my hand across the table to clasp hers. "I've been watching your matches and you're great."

"I'm sure you have." She said and starting fixing her hair. I glanced at Randy with raised eyebrows and a small smirk of amusement.

"Yes, I have, as I just said." I replied and she stared at me in anger. Then, all of a sudden, here eyes grew big.

"Ohmygod!" She said as one word. "This isn't a…date? Is it?" She asked.

Randy shook his head and replied before I could. "No, we're just having dinner."

Maria laughed in that dumb way of hers before speaking. "Of course, I should've known. You wouldn't date her." My eyes widen and my eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Did she want to die before she reached her thirties? And with a fork as the murder weapon to boot?

"Excuse me-" I started with narrow eyes but was cut off by Randy.

"Maria, I think you're friends want you back." He said, pointing to the table of blondes. She glanced over and smiled smugly at me before turning back to Randy.

"Of course, they probably miss me." She said as she stood up. "Now Randy, you really need to give me a call sometime." She said and leaned down, hugging Randy's head to her chest. It took all my willpower to not burst out laughing. She was laying it on extremely thick. "Oh, before I go," She said as she took a room key out of her purse and slid it across the table to Randy. "Don't be shy." She said with a wink. She glanced at me and gave me a pity smile. "Piece of advice? You should set your sights a little lower." She said before she walked away, back to her table of friends. I blinked a few times and looked at Randy. The more I thought about it, the more I realized she was right. Sure Randy and I shared an attraction but nothing could ever happen. Randy was a 10 and I was a 7, at best. All of a sudden, I got a wave of nausea and stood up.

"I have to go." I said and fast walked out the restaurant with Randy calling my name after me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 13_

Once I arrived at the hotel room I was sharing with my dad, I immediately went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet with my head in my hands. The whole way up here I kept asking myself why I reacted the way I did. Sure, Maria insulted me to my face but that was something I was used to with my mom. Maybe it was because she told me I couldn't have Randy. Which makes me wonder why she thinks that and why she cares. Did she think I wasn't his type? Because I'm pretty sure _girl_ is Randy's type. Did she think I wasn't good enough to have Randy? Because she doesn't even know me to make that type of assumption and that makes her an incredibly ignorant person. Did she really think we were on a date and was she trying to break it up so she could have him? With all these questions running through my mind, I was getting a massive headache. I stood up, splashed some water on my face and walked into the main room. I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes and into pj's, simply because I didn't even think about. I laid in my bed and glanced at my dad. He was out cold and it was only a little after 9. I closed my eyes and made myself forget about everything Maria said and only think of all the positives that happened today, like hanging out with Randy. Besides, I still couldn't get over why this was affecting me so much. Maria putting me down was nothing compared to the abuse my mom put me through. I sighed and tried to only think happy thoughts.

After tossing and turning for roughly an hour, I couldn't take it anymore and got up. I changed into a black sports bra, a white tank top and black cotton shorts. I laced up my running shoes and grabbed my gym bag, stuffing it with a bottle of water, my ipod and my room key. I made my way down to the gym, figuring if I couldn't sleep, I might as well use this time wisely. When I got there, there were a few people scattered here and there getting a workout before bed. I stationed myself at a treadmill and took out my bottle of water and ipod and set both in front of me. I put my earphones in my ears, turned on some music, and watched the TV, not really caring what was on, I just needed something to focus on. Every half hour or so I would bump up the speed I was working at and turn my music up just a little bit louder. I was on the treadmill for over an hour and watched everyone that was working out before me, leave. It wasn't long before it was just me and I liked it that way.

After another half hour on the treadmill, I set up a yoga mat and started doing crunches. When I'm worked up, I can work out for hours without complaining. I heard the door open and looked to see who it was and smiled when I saw Uncle Dave. "Hey Shorty" He said as he took a seat on the weights bench next to me. "Been here long?"

"Almost two hours." I said not stopping my crunches.

"Ready for a break?" He asked with a mischievous grin. I stopped in an up position with my hands behind my head for a few seconds before continuing.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked curiously.

"I stopped by your room and your dad said he watched you toss and turn for an hour and then he said you grabbed your gym bag and left. I connected the pieces." He explained and handed me my water bottle when I stopped my workout and sat up. "But back to the question, want to take a break?" I took a long, thirsty gulp from my water and thought about my answer.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I asked, standing up and put my ipod back into my gym bag.

"I'm thinking dessert." He said was a smirk and I was shocked as I hoisted my bag over my shoulder.

"Wow. This is big. What's wrong?" I asked and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "What about your diet?"

"Nothings wrong and I'm still on my diet. I just have had a chocolate cake craving for weeks now and I thought, who better than to go with me than Elliot. I know you won't squeal on me." He said and I laughed as we left the gym.

"Alright, well I'm definitely in but I need to go change." I said as I redid my ponytail as we waited for the elevator to arrive. Once we got to my room, I told Dave I would be just a few minutes and went inside while he waited for me. I looked and saw my dad was asleep again, this time snoring. I grabbed a pair of white jean shorts, a gray Power Rangers t-shirt and a white, three quarter sleeve cardigan and went into the bathroom to change. Once I had, I touched up my makeup a bit and walked back out into the main room and threw my dirty clothes in my dirty clothes bag. I slipped on gray classic vans, grabbed my cell phone and stuck my room key and a couple bucks in my back pocket before leaving the room to meet Dave. "Ready." I said before we made our way into the elevator, and out the hotel. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'm sure we'll come across something." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We walked for a few blocks, past the arcade Randy and I had visited earlier today, and we came across this nice dessert place. We were seated at a table and we both ordered a cup of coffee. I was looking over the menu, trying to decide what delicious treat I wanted to indulge in when Dave began conversation. "So how was your day?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Pretty good. How was yours?"

"A bit on the boring side but I met a lot of fans, so it was pretty interesting." He replied as he closed his menu. "So nothing out of the ordinary happened today?" He asked, bringing the subject of conversation back to me.

I looked at him oddly. "Um, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know. I just thought it was strange that Paul said you were tossing and turning. You are the best sleeper I know." He said and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "And there is the thing that Randy told me earlier." I sat up a bit straighter and cleared my throat.

"What did he say?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Just that you two were having dinner and you bolted suddenly. He thinks he did something."

I sighed and slumped in my seat a bit. "It doesn't have anything to do with him. I actually feel really bad about that. I should apologize."

"If it's not him, what does it have to do with?" He asked a bit nosy but I knew I could tell Dave anything.

"It's just that Maria girl." I started and proceeded to tell him what happened with Maria. I told him why I bolted and the doubt and questions that were going through my mind after.

He sighed before replying, "Baby girl, there are some people here that aren't as nice as others. It's something you'll just have to get used to. You'll have to take it like a grain of salt." He said and I sighed.

"That's what I thought."

"But you let me know if anyone is mean to you. I'll set them straight." He said with a wink and I laughed. Our waiter came by shortly after that and took our orders. Dave got a slice of chocolate cake and I got a hot fudge sundae. We wasted our time waiting for our desserts to come by joking around and planning our next trip out to the club. I knew that if I didn't tell my dad again, it would have an extra bad outcome, but next time I could hopefully get him aboard. Our food came about fifteen minutes after we ordered and the first bite of my sundae was absolutely heavenly.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." I said with my eyes closed. I opened them in time to see Dave's spoon digging its way in my treat. "Hey! Stop that!" I said, hitting his spoon with mine, trying to get him to put it back, but to no avail

"That is delicious. Try mine." He said, sliding his plate of cake a little closer to me. I took a bite and closed my eyes again.

"Good choice." I said before spooning another spoonful of ice cream and fudge goodness into my mouth. It didn't take us long to finish and Dave paid the check before we left. When we got back to the hotel, I looked at the time and sighed. It was a little after midnight and I was still wide awake. We walked up to the elevator and I turned to Dave. "You go on ahead. I'm not tired yet, I'm going to kill some time." I said and he nodded. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful." He called after me as I walked on the other side of the lobby. It took me a few minutes, but I finally found what I was looking for. The arcade. It was abandoned but the lights to all the games were lit up. I cashed my few dollars for tokens and slowly walked around the room, looking at each game, determining which ones I wanted to spend my tokens on. I stopped at one game where you shot your token into different slots with different point values. I played that game a few times and tore off the tickets I had won. I stopped at the pinball machines and played a game at one of the many varieties. I only a had a couple tokens left and I decided to waste the rest on skee-ball.

I remember when I was really young, when I went on vacation with my dad, because my mom never took me on any, he would always take me to the hotel arcade at least once, sometimes up to five times, while we were staying at that hotel. He taught me how to play all the games but I remember I would watch him when he played skee-ball cause he was the absolute best. He taught me the tricks and gave me some tips. I have always been a big fan of arcade games and that was probably cause my dad likes them too.

"Hey," I heard someone say behind me as I was reaching for one of the balls lined up in the case. I held onto the ball as I turned around. It was Randy. I smiled softly and tossed the ball from one hand to the other.

"Hey." I said in reply. His hands were in his pockets and he was taking small steps toward me.

"I guess great minds think alike." He said gesturing to the arcade games.

I laughed and nodded. "I guess earlier just wasn't enough for me." I turned around and hurled the ball down the ramp and watched it as it landed in the 100 slot.

"How are you so good at this game?" He asked amazed. I laughed softly and shrugged.

"My dad." I said as I watched another ball land in the 100 slot. After I was finished, I had set a new high score and a lot of tickets. I ripped them off and added them to my pile. I looked up and saw Randy looking at me. "Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier. But, and I don't even know why, but what Maria said to me, really got to me. Me leaving had nothing to do with you." I said looking down at my feet.

"I understand. She can be a bitch at times." He said and I looked up.

"She a friend of yours?" I asked. It had been on my mind ever since she stopped to talk to him.

Randy made a face and bent his knees, leaned his back back a bit before standing back up straight. "I wouldn't say that. We went out for a few weeks. It wasn't anything really official but we spent a lot of time together. I think I was just on the rebound cause me and my ex had just broken up. But one day I woke up and realized she just wasn't the girl for me at all. I told her and ever since she keeps showing up and flirting with me, like she's trying to get me back." I nodded in understanding. "Which leads me to something I've been meaning to tell you. I don't know if you noticed, but I kind of blew you off in the plane the other day."

I smiled and nodded. "I definitely noticed."

He grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about that. But, she was in the seat right behind you and if I waved to you or stopped to talk to you, she would start a conversation and start harassing you, which she probably will, so you should just be careful."

I looked at him oddly. "What's she going to do?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Anything she can come up with. She's not really stable. Probably a lot of verbal abuse, like today. I think she has jealousy issues." I nodded.

"You're telling me." I said with a laugh.

"Well, now that we have all that out of the way," He started with a smile. "Ready to head in? I'll walk you to your room."

I nodded and placed the tickets I had won on the skee-ball ramp. Hopefully some small little kid will come up here this morning and take these tickets as a happy surprise. "Yeah, let's go." I said and walked up to Randy. He put his arm around my shoulders gently and led me out of the arcade and up to my room. I hugged him goodnight, kissed his cheek and walked into the hotel room. I quickly changed into a big t-shirt and climbed into bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 14_

It was of couple weeks later and things had gotten better. I hadn't heard from my mom since she dropped her surprise visit on me. I had spent a lot of time with my uncles, Randy, a little Melina, and lots of one on one time with my dad. I had been avoiding Maria simply because I didn't want to hear what other judgments she had about me.

It was Monday and I was running late. My dad had dropped by an hour ago while I was taking a nap, telling me I had 20 minutes to get ready before we left for the arena. I had been sleeping and watching TV all day, so I still had to take a shower, which took me 20 minutes alone, so I just told my dad to go on without me and I would make my way over there. I showered, shampooed and washed before I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I straightened it, put it in a high pony tail, did my make up, got dressed and made my way outside, on my way to the arena.

Luckily, the arena wasn't far from the hotel and a short taxi ride got me there a few minutes before the show started. I made my way inside, with my black purse on my shoulder. I was walking down the hall dressed in a two button brown pine striped vest that displayed plenty cleavage and my tan torso with dark wash skinny jeans tucked into brown leather 3 inch high heel boots. It took two weeks, but I had finally convinced my dad to take me clubbing. A bunch of us were going to a club after the show tonight and my dad told me the only way I could go was if he came too. I agreed immediately, not minding in the least to have someone watch out for me.

I was on my way to find my dad and let him know I was here. I rounded a corner and accidentally knocked into something. I almost fell on my butt when someone reached out and caught me. I let out a breath of relief and stared into the eyes of the man that caught me. He stared back, keeping his stance, slightly bent over me with one hand around my bent back holding me in place. My hands had found their way onto his biceps, not wanting to let go.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded silently. We still seemed to be stuck in the same position before I cleared my throat.

"You can…let me go now." I said in almost a whisper.

"Oh yeah." He said with a nervous laugh and set me upright before removing his hands. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," I said, wiping my suddenly sweaty palms on my jeans. "Thank you. For, you know, catching me."

"Oh it's nothing. I ran into you in the first place." He said with a wave of his hand. We stood there in a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, I better go." I said, grabbing my purse from where it fell.

"Yeah, me too. See you around?" He asked almost hopefully.

I nodded and smiled. "Probably. Thanks again." I said as I continued walking down the hall. The whole way to my dad's locker room, which was quite a walk because I got lost a few times, my mind was mesmerized by that guys eyes. I wish I would have gotten his name. Maybe he'll be on the show tonight, I thought to myself as I approached my dad's door. I knocked and waited for an answer before entering. "Hey" I said as I walked in.

"Finally, I thought you went back to sleep." My dad said as he grabbed a bottle of water. He was dressed in jeans and a Triple H shirt and he looked like he was getting ready to go out.

"Tempting, but I made it." I said with a laugh.

"Alright, well I have to go out there. I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble." He said as he left. I sat down on the small couch and grabbed a magazine that was laying on the side table. I stretched my legs out on the couch and flipped through the magazine. There was a knock on the door, and I was too lazy to get up and answer it, so I just yelled for whoever was on the other side to come in. I looked up when the door opened and smiled.

"Hello there." I said to Kevin.

"Hey." He said as he closed the door behind him. I curled my legs to my chest to allow him to sit down and after he did, stretched my legs out over his lap.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked him, tossing the magazine I was reading back on the side table.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hi." He said.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out how you convinced your dad to let you go out tonight." He said with a laugh.

I smiled and shrugged. "I just kept pressing it. I knew he'd give in eventually. It's all about the technique Uncle Kev." He laughed and shook his head. "You're coming right?"

"Of course." He said. We sat there chatting for a while until my dad came back in. I walked up to guerrilla with Uncle Kev and sat and watched the show. I didn't see the guy who caught me from earlier, but he could have wrestled earlier; or maybe he wasn't a wrestler at all. I watched the whole show there, counting down the minutes until we could go out.

After the show, I headed on over to the club with my uncles and dad. We could have either gone to an over 21 club or an under 21 club. We decided on the over 21 one because it would be easier for me to pass as over 21 than all of them old guys as passing as under 21. That thought made me laugh; them arguing with a bouncer, telling him they were under 21. We arrived and piled out of our cars and made our way inside with no problem. I immediately made my way to the dance floor, dancing for a song or two before I made my way to the bar.

"Diet coke." I told the bartender and leant my forearms on the bar, waiting for him to come back. I felt someone put their hand on my lower back and I almost jumped when I heard whoever it was speak in my ear. His lips were so close to my ear, I felt shivers run up and down my spine.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." It was Randy and his hand was resting on my new tattoo. I had just gotten it last week with Dave. He had surprised me when we went out one day because he knew I wanted one. It took me forever to decided what I wanted but I finally chose the tiny black letters 'DX' for two of the most important men in my life. I had showed my dad right after I got it done and I was expecting him to throw a fit. He didn't have any tattoo's on his body and I'm pretty sure he didn't want his little girl to have any either. But he couldn't get mad, cause it was for him. He had just laughed a bit and shook his head before saying, "I'm just glad you stayed away from the green". I think he was almost touched I had thought of him.

I looked up at Randy and smiled, taking a sip of my drink. "It's new." He laughed and turned to the bartender, ordering a beer.

"I haven't seen you all day. Have you been avoiding me?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, I definitely have." I said sarcastically.

"That hurts." He said with a hand over his heart. I laughed as he grabbed his beer from the bar. We stood there, with our backs against the bar, drinking our drinks and watching people dance. "You don't drink?" He asked after he noticed what I was drinking.

I shook my head. "Nope." He nodded his head in a way that said 'interesting'. I was watching the crowd when my eyes zeroed in on a familiar figure. He was dancing wildly with Maria. I looked closer and realized my first thoughts were right. It was definitely the guy that caught me earlier. I tugged on Randy's shirt so he moved his head down towards me so I could talk to him. "That guy dancing with Maria, who is he?" Randy straightened up and looked around, trying to locate the couple. When he finally found them, he looked closer to get a good look of whoever was dancing with Maria.

He leaned back towards me and told me who it was. "That's Cody Rhodes." I nodded as if this information meant something to me. I had never heard of this kid but Randy said his name like he was big news. Randy watched her as she kept her eyes on Cody and he didn't like it one bit.

"Want to dance?" Randy asked her. She smiled up at him and he about melted. It was a smiled that said she had been waiting for him to ask. He allowed her to drag him out to the dance floor and she started dancing with him with her back facing him. Her hips were shaking to the beat with her hands on his thighs, allowing the music to take over. Randy's hands, which were on her hips, tightened a bit and pulled her closer. She threw her hands over her head, and wrapped them around Randy's neck. She pulled her head to the side to look into his eyes and she smiled when their eyes made contact.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 15_

"I'm so tired!" I exclaimed as Randy and I made our way to our rooms. Everyone had decided to leave the club at the same time and I convinced my dad that Randy could take me back to the hotel and I'd call him when we arrived. I did and we made our way inside. Once in the elevator, I slumped on Randy and he pulled me into his arms, and carried me bridal style to my room.

"We're almost to your room." Randy said normally, as if carrying me was no biggie. I turned to look at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks for carrying me back." I said thankfully. He glanced at me and shot me one of his infamous smirks.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." He said and before we knew it, we were standing in front of my door. He gently set me on my feet but I didn't move my arms from around his neck.

"Thanks again." I said. He moved his hands to my wrists and pulled my arms off his neck. After he let go of my wrists, I put my hands on his shoulders, and used them to push myself up a little to give him a small kiss on the cheek. I grabbed my key card from the purse and went inside after giving him a small smile and wave.

When I walked in, my dad was still awake, reclining on the couch while watching a sports channel on the TV.

"Hey dad." I greeted him as I took off my shoes.

"Hey, have fun tonight?" He asked.

I smiled and walked over to sit next to him. "Yeah, thanks for letting me go." I leaned back and laid next to him on the couch, my head on his chest.

"No problem. Just don't make this a habit." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I won't." I said and we were engulfed in silence as we both turned our attention to the game on TV.

* * *

The next morning I decided to finally hit the gym with my dad and Uncle Mark. I was in black spandex shorts, a small, tight, pink t-shirt and running shoes. Once we got there, I split up from my dad and uncle and made my way to the treadmill. I smiled at John Cena as I approached the treadmill next to him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm great, you?" I said, setting the treadmill up on the right settings.

"I'm doing good. How are you liking life on the road?" He asked.

"Its different from what I'm used to." I said with a laugh as I started running. "But, I really am enjoying it."

"That's good." He said and we both stopped talking, focusing on running. I popped my ipod on and cranked up the volume. I watched everyone working. There were a lot wrestlers but not everyone was. I spotted my dad and Uncle over by the weights, pumping some iron. I also saw Uncle Dave on a stair stepper. I fell into a trance of singing to myself while listening to my ipod, running and people watching. It wasn't even until I saw Maria that I remembered how long I had been there. She came in looking as slutty as usual. She was wearing booty shorts and sports bra. I guess it wasn't even that slutty for the gym, I just didn't like her and wanted to pick out all her faults.

I saw her coming my way and shook my head. I looked to my side at John and he smiled at me with a shrug and then shook his head with a laugh. I paused my music for a second. "John, don't let me do something stupid." I said as I had assumed Randy informed him of what Maria had done when we went out to dinner the other night. Maria stopped right in front of me and smiled.

"Elliot right?" She asked in fake friendliness. I flashed her a fake smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Maria right?" I asked tilting my head to the side, as if not knowing and she rolled her eyes.

"I just saw you when I walked in and wanted to come say hi. I also wanted to let you know I'm glad your taking some time to work on your physical appearance. I didn't want to be a bitch the other day but I noticed you were a little soft around the edges." Maria said with a smile on her face. I wanted to laugh at her obliviousness. She didn't want to be a bitch? Too late.

I put a hand to my heart all the while running. "You know Maria, that means a lot to me." I said with a smile. "Oh! I forgot to tell you the other day. When I met you in person, I was very shocked. You look about 10 pounds heavier on TV than you do in person."

Maria's mouth popped open.

"Oh dear," I said and then brought my hand to my mouth. "Maria, you've got a little something right here." I said gesturing with my index finger to my front tooth. She had some red lipstick on her tooth.

She slapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the gym. I chuckled to myself as I watched her leave in a rush. I turned my music up and glanced at John. He was chuckling too and he gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

I stayed in the gym a little longer than my dad and uncle. After the treadmill, I did the stair stepper then moved onto the weights for a little before finishing up with some crunches. After I finished, I stood off to the side, people watching as I drank some water and wiped the sweat off my face. I waved when I saw Melina; I noticed she had arrived about an hour after I had. As I was leaving, I saw Cody Rhodes on the weights. I had to pass him in order to leave and he looked up as I was approaching. I smiled at him and left. I was whistling as I walked down the hall when I heard someone yell "Wait!" I turned around and was shocked to see Cody running after me.

"You are a hard girl to track down." He said with a laugh when he caught up with me. I shot him a confused look and he continued. "I saw you at the club last night, but as soon as I was making my way over to you, you were gone."

I shrugged. "Maybe you aren't fast enough."

He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "No, I'm plenty fast. Maybe you are just tricky."

I shrugged and put my hands on my hips. "Maybe."

He stared at me for a second then put his hand out. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Cody, Cody Rhodes." He said.

"Elliot Levesque." I said placing my hands in his. I watched his eyes get wide and it only caused my smile to get larger.

"You're not relate to Paul are you?" He asked, letting go of my hand.

"I am. Is that a problem?" I asked, not giving away how I'm related to him.

"No, no problem." He said quickly.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to up to my room." I said pointing to the elevator behind me.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta get back to my workout." He said, pointing at the gym behind him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Cody." I said, pressing the up button of the elevator.

"Nice meeting you too. See you later?" He asked hopefully. I stepped into the elevator and shrugged.

"We'll see." I said as the elevator door closed. I laughed to myself the whole way to my room. That guy was incredibly easy to flirt with, and he was cute too.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 16_

I made my way upstairs and into my hotel room. When I walked in, I noticed no one was in there. I was a bit perplexed at first until I heard my dad talking on the balcony. I walked closer and saw he was on the phone.

"Elliot doesn't suspect a thing. Trust me." I heard my dad say. He hung up and turned around.

"Shit." He exclaimed when he saw me standing behind him. I smiled. "Sorry, you scared me. How was your workout?" He asked walking inside, tossing his phone on his bed.

"It was great." I said following him inside. "But, what don't I suspect?" I asked turning the conversation to his phone conversation. He seemed a bit shocked that I had overheard his conversation but he recovered nicely.

"It's nothing. You will find out in due time." He said and I shrugged. If he said I would find out soon, then I would.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to take a shower. Want to get some lunch after?" I asked, making my way into the bathroom.

"Sure." He said, sitting on the bed, unlacing his shoes.

* * *

After my shower, I dried my hair a bit before I blow-dried it and ran a flat iron through it. I hugged my towel to me and walked out of the bathroom. Imagine my shock when my dad isn't the only one sitting on the bed anymore. No, he's not alone.

"Ellie, you remember Chris, don't you?" My dad asked, with his back to me, gesturing to Chris Irvine. He turned around and stopped. "Elliot! Where are your clothes?"

I laughed a little and shrugged. "They're in my suitcase, I forgot to bring some in with me." He nodded and turned around to Chris.

"Sorry about that." He said but Chris just smiled and shrugged.

"Well, nice seeing you again." I said to Chris before I walked back into the bathroom.

"You too!" Chris yelled back.

I laughed as I applied my makeup. When I was done, I put on my cutoff light wash jean short shorts and a coral tank top that flowed away from my body that had an inch of detailed crochet at the v-neck and straps. I left the bathroom and dumped my dirty clothes in my dirty clothes bag. I looked around and noticed that Chris was gone.

"Chris leave?" I said with a happy smile to my dad. He was sitting on the couch and he leaned over so his elbows were resting on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"Little girl, what are you wearing?" He asked calmly, ignoring my question.

"It's fashion daddy." I said, pulling out a pair of sandals I had just bought last week and sat down to put them on. They were faux patent croc skin thong sandals with an adjustable heel strap, the croc skin was coral while the actual shoe itself was skin color, that I had bought for an amazing eight bucks at Forever 21. I was very proud of my purchase.

"How much did that entire outfit cost?" He challenged, standing up with his hands on his hips.

"How much do your suits cost dad?" I asked, standing up and grabbed my purse.

He was silent for a moment, and I almost thought I had won the argument. "That's not the point Elle. My suits cover me and are well worth it."

I looked at my dad as I applied some lip gloss. "Well my clothes barely cover me and are well worth it." I said beaming at him. He stared at me for a minute before breaking out in a smile and shook his head.

"You have quite a knack for arguing." He said as he grabbed his wallet and we left.

"Well, its just the way things are these days. You spend lots of money on more material and I spend more money on much less material." I said with a laugh at how bizarre clothing prices were. We made our way down to a restaurant in the hotel and put in orders relatively quick. "So dad, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I have to sit in on a writers meeting. Steph wants me to be there for some reason." He said with a shrug. "And then after I was thinking we could have dinner and head over to the arena for Smackdown! Sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect." I replied and not too long after, our food arrived. We finished our food and after, my dad rushed off to the writers meeting with a promise to call me after it was over. I walked around the lobby and sat down in a little waiting area in the center. I didn't want to go up to my room, I wanted to hang out with someone or go look around the city. I sat, flipping through a magazine, hoping someone would come across me and invite me to hang out with them. And someone did.

"Elliot? Is that you?" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around in the seat and smiled.

"Hey Melina! What are you up to?" I asked as she walked closer. I stood up and pushed my hands into the back pockets of my shorts.

"I was just getting ready to head to a photo shoot. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just hanging around. My dad had to go sit in on a meeting and I'm just trying to entertain myself." I said with a smile.

"Tag along with me!" She suggested happily.

"No, you have work to do." I said, not wanting to get in the way of business.

"Oh please, its hardly work." She said and grabbed one of my hands. "Come, come!"

I playfully rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Why not?" We headed out to her car and on the way there, I made her make sure that it was okay that I came, and she said it was absolutely fine. She's had people tag along with her before. "So, is this shoot just you, or are there going to be other divas?"

"There's going to be superstars and divas. They're shooting for the new RAW program for live events." Melina explained. We arrived shortly after, with Melina and I making small talk along the way. Once we got there, we headed inside the studio looking building, and made our way to the elevators. When we got out on the right floor, I was immediately taken aback by the amount of photo shoot equipment. I'd never been to a real, legit photo shoot. There were lights, many, many lights, and quite a bit of crew. We walked toward hair and makeup, carefully avoiding cords that were draped across the floor. I saw a few divas getting their makeup done and they were chatting. I had already met them the first day I was here and both Ashley and Candice said hi to me when I entered behind Melina.

"Where do you want me?" Melina asked, setting down her bags.

"Why don't you start with hair and then move onto makeup. You're up next." A man replied. He was wearing black slacks, a tan long sleeve sweater and glasses. I assumed he was the one in charge of the shoot.

"Clark," Melina said to the man. "This is my friend Elliot." She said gesturing to me as she sat down in a chair in front of a mirror with tons of hair supplies on a table under it.

"Hello Elliot. It's nice to meet you." He said politely shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to get out there and see how its going. Melina, remember, you're next." He said before he left the room.

"So how often do you guys have photo shoots?" I asked as I took a seat in an empty chair next to Melina in front of a mirror, also with hair supplies on a table under it.

"Well, it really depends on what kind of photo shoot it is. Like this one is for programs, and we really don't have these that often." Ashley explained to me as her makeup was finished.

"But sometimes they like to update your pictures that's on the website so we have those a bit more often." Candice explained.

"But if you're in the magazine for the diva's column, its once a month. It really varies." Melina finished up as her hair stylist started to curl her thick hair. I got up and me and Ashley switched spots so she could get her hair done.

"So you guys like having these shoots?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I love it." Melina said passionately.

"Me too." Ashley and Candice both said at the same time. We all broke out into laughter but it was quickly broken up when someone walked in the door.

"Oh my gosh, I hate these shoots. Everyone is always so needy. Can't they just let me do my own thing?" She asked as she stomped in. She stopped when I turned around to look at her. "Elliot." She said with a glare.

"Maria." I said back to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 17_

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked me with a hand on her hip.

"I invited her Maria." Melina said curtly.

"Why?" Maria asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She's our friend." Ashley said, cutting in. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It is a problem?" I asked standing up. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. She took the seat I had just vacated and she started to read a magazine.

"I don't know why you guys are her friend," She said, as if I had left the room and was no longer there. "She's a total groupie." I laughed on the inside, she still hadn't realized that I was traveling with my dad.

"Actually Maria, She-" Melina started to tell Maria why I was really on the road, but I cut her off. If that's what Maria wanted to believe, fine, let her believe it. One day she'll realize I'm not here to get into the superstars pants but I am here to spend time with my dad and when that day comes, she'll be embarrassed and that's what she deserves.

"Melina, I'm gonna go get a water, you want one?" I asked. She looked at my strangely but then shrugged.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Oh, and if you see Clark, tell him I'll be there soon." She said, even though the makeup artist just started.

"Okay." I said and left the small room, in search of something to drink. I approached the long table that was adorned with a variety of bottled water, juices, snacks and fruit. I popped a strawberry into my mouth and glanced at the other foods their were, wondering what I should consume next.

"You know," I heard someone say next to me. "I think the food is for talent and crew only." I turned and saw Cody. I gave him a small, slow smile. I finished chewing before I spoke.

"I won't tell if you won't." I said as I put a piece of melon on my tongue slowly and seductively before I closed my mouth and chewed it. He looked at me, as if thinking it over, as he took a long sip of his water. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're taking pictures for the new program. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wasn't doing anything so Melina invited me to come with her." I explained, leaning into him a little to get a bottle of water, which was by him. I felt my phone inside my purse vibrate. I set my water bottle down, and searched through my purse for my phone. When I finally found it, I had a text message. It was from Randy and it said, _dinner tonight?_ I smiled and replied, _of course._

"So, I was wondering, maybe if you are going to the SmackDown taping tonight, we could hang out." Cody suggested in a nervous tone. I looked up from my phone and smiled.

"Well, I'm going with my dad. I'll have to see what his plans are while we are there, but that's sounds fine." I said, putting my purse back on my shoulder, holding my phone in one hand and taking a sip of water with my other hand.

"Great. And after we can get dinner." He said happily.

I grimaced. "Actually, I just made plans for dinner." His face fell a little but he tried not to let it show.

"Oh, okay, well maybe some other time?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Definitely."

"Cool. Well I have to go, It's my turn soon." He said, gesturing to where Melina was taking her pictures.

"Bye." I said and watched him walk away. My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down. Randy had said, _Okay, I'm going to Smackdown tonight are you? _I replied, _Yeah._ He responded rather quickly and it said, _ok, I'll call you later tonight and we can meet up after the show._

I put my phone back in my purse and walked forward a little, getting a closer look at Melina's shoot. She looked gorgeous in a black and red, lacy bra and panties set. She had on a red garter with black stockings and red platform pumps. When she saw me watching, she gave me a small wave in between takes. After Melina was done, I watched the crew as they set up for the next superstar. I saw Cody walk on set and he looked around, like he was looking for someone, and smiled when he saw me. I waved and it wasn't long before they started his shoot. I had only been watching for a good five minutes before my phone started to ring. I walked away from the set and turned my back as I answered the phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey baby." My dad replied. "I just got out of the meeting."

"Oh, that's great. Well, I'm at a photo shoot with Melina. I had no idea so much work went into these photos." I said, turning around to watch them take more pictures.

My dad let out a deep laugh. "Yeah, well, now you know. Anyways, I know I promised dinner before Smackdown, but the meeting ran later than I expected. We should probably be heading off to the arena soon. You still want to come right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm still coming."

"Alright, do you want me to pick you up at the photo shoot and then we can head over to the arena?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said and then I told him the address and he said he'd be there in about fifteen minutes. After I hung up, I saw I had another new text message. It was from Dave and it said _dinner with Orton? You sure your 'just friends'. _I sighed and put my phone back into my purse. He deserved no response. I had told him on numerous occasions, Randy was just a friend. Granted we spent a lot of time together, and there was a mutual attraction, but that's all it could ever be. I turned around and jumped when I saw Cody standing right in front me.

"Sorry." He said and set a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

I laughed and put a hand to my heart. "It's okay."

"So what'd you think?" He asked, pointing his thumb behind him, where Ashley was now taking pictures.

"It was great." I said.

He was silent for a second, emotionless before he broke out into a smile. "Good." He said and then gave me a confident wink before turning around and walking away. I stood there for a second confused. I decided to forget that odd behavior and walked back into the hair and makeup room. I saw Melina now wearing a short denim skirt and a midriff bearing, cleavage showing red shirt. I looked at her confused, she hadn't worn that coming in. She saw my look of confusion and smiled. "They thought my last outfit was too sexy for a program so I'm going again."

"I liked the other ones." I said.

"Me too, they'll probably use them for the magazine or something." She said with a shrug, as if this sort of thing happened all the time. I laughed.

"Well, I'm heading off. My dad is picking me up and we are going to Smackdown." I said.

"Alright, thanks for coming." She said, walking over, giving me a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me, I had so much fun." I said, returning the hug.

"I'll call you in a couple days and we will hang out." She said.

"Sounds good." I said and waved to Ashley and Candice, ignoring Maria, who was still reading her magazine. "Bye girls, it was nice seeing you again."

"Bye girl, we need to hang out more." Candice said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, you need to get away from all that testosterone sometimes." Ashley added referring to my hanging out with my dad, uncles and Randy all the time.

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, I will, I will, I promise." I said before I left, going outside to wait for my dad.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 18_

Randy was not a happy camper tonight. He was sitting on a crate, in the hallway of the arena, ready to watch Smackdown go live. He had been in a great mood all day until just a minute ago, while he was talking on the phone with his mom, he turned his head to look down the hall and he saw Cody and I talking. Well, it definitely looked more like flirting. I was laughing and had my hand on his arm and we were standing very close. It was like watching a car wreck for Randy, terrible to watch but he couldn't turn away. He had even stopped listening to his mom and just gave Cody and I his complete attention.

"Huh?" Randy asked his mom when she kept yelling his name. "Yeah I'm listening." He said and finally tore his eyes from the flirty pair down the hall. It was strange feeling he was feeling at the moment; it was something he couldn't remember feeling in years. It was jealousy. It was flat out and violent jealousy. He took a chance and glanced back down the hall and saw Cody with his hand on my hip. Randy saw red and wanted to march down there, rip Cody's arm off my hip and keep twisting it until it broke. He laughed at that thought and looked away, deciding instead to focus on the wall in front of him.

"What?" He asked into the phone. He had once again drifted off from their conversation. "Mom, I'm listening….Well, I can't remember what you just said but I know it will come to me in a few minutes….Ok, I'll call you in a few days…I love you too, bye." He said and hung up his phone. When he looked up from his phone, he smiled as he saw I was standing in front of him.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just walking around. You?" I asked, pushing him over a bit on the crate so there could be room for me and I sat down.

"I was just talking to my mom, catching up." He said, showing me his phone. I nodded. We were silent for a bit, just watching people walk by. "So when'd you become friends with Cody?" Randy asked casually.

I shrugged. "Well, I ran into him yesterday, literally, and he caught me so I didn't fall." Randy rolled his eyes, of course he rescued her, he thought bitterly. "Then I saw him at the club and you told me who he was and we talked for a minute at the gym the other morning. I wouldn't say we're friends."

Randy laughed. "It looked like more than friendship."

I wrinkled my brows together. "What are you talking about?"

Randy sighed and waved his hand. "Nothing, just be careful."

"Okay dad." I said jokingly. Randy's body became tense and he shook his head. He really didn't like her referring to him as her dad. That was very far from what he wanted her to call him.

"Don't call me that." He said in a girlish squeal.

I laughed. "okay, sorry." I mocked his squeal and we both laughed.

Randy looked down at his watch and stood up. "I better go. I'll meet you in the cafeteria tonight after the show so we can go to dinner?"

"I'll be there." I said pointing at him. I watched him as he walked down the hall. Great ass, I thought.

"Elle, there you are!" I heard and turned to see Uncle Kev walking toward me.

"Hey!" I said with a smile. I stood up and hugged him before sitting back down. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been looking for you actually. I was talking to Mark a little bit ago, and we realized your birthday is coming up very soon." I nodded, this was true. "Want to do anything special? What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't need anything, I just want to have dinner with you guys and dad." I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Just us oldies? You don't want to invite Randy?" He asked and I pulled away, turning to look at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why would I want to invite Randy?"

"Because he's your friend?" He answered confused.

"Oh." I said embarrassed. For a while now, Dave has been teasing me about liking Randy, even though he was just a really good friend and i thought maybe he had gotten to Kev. "Well, I just wanted it to be family."

Kev smiled. "That sounds good to me." He planted a kiss on my cheek and left, saying he needed to talk my dad. I sat there for a little while longer, sitting on my hands, looking at my feet as I swung them back and forth. It took me back to when I was younger and my mom would forget to pick me up after school and I would sit around waiting for her.

"What's up kiddo?" I heard and looked up, breaking my thoughts away from the past.

"Hi." I said to Chris Jericho. I looked back down at my feet, thinking he would go away. He surprised me when he took a seat next to me, also looking down at my feet.

"What are we looking at?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you okay? You look a little down." He said concerned, putting a hand on my back, rubbing circles. It was strange, I barely knew this guy, and had only met him a couple times before, but I felt safe with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wondering if I could tell him. Why not, I thought. I turned my head to the side, looking at him. "It's just, my birthday's coming up, and this is the first birthday I'll have away from my mom."

"Oh, you're missing her?" He asked.

I let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "No, I'm actually really happy. I'm excited to see if I have a good day. My mom always seemed to go out of her way to make sure I had a bad day, as if she should always be the happy one." Chris nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sure your dad's going to make it the best day possible." He said encouraging.

"I hope so." I said, flashing him a smile.

"Ah, there's that smile your uncles brag about." I blushed and looked back down.

I didn't say anything for a while and Chris got concerned, and he hoped he didn't say anything to upset me. "You okay?"

I looked up and nodded. "Yeah, it's just, I'm not used to being complimented or paid much attention to at all. I'm usually just ignored at home." I confessed.

Chris smiled and grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on it. "Well, get used to it. You're a beautiful young women and the young men around here are noticing." He said before he stood up and walked away with me watching him leave in wonder.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 19_

"Are you sure its ok I brought him?" Randy asked me. He was referring to John Cena, who earlier tonight had broken up with his long time girlfriend at home. He was telling Randy about it and Randy felt bad for him and didn't want him to go sit in his hotel room alone tonight but also didn't want to cancel dinner tonight with me. Truly, I admired his concern and loyalty for his friend. John had just left the table to go to the bathroom, when Randy leaned closer to me from his spot next to me.

"Randy, it's fine, don't worry about it." I replied, gently placing my hand on his knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I just feel bad that I had to surprise you with this." He replied, placing his hand over mine.

"Don't feel bad. It was a surprise to you too. It just shows you're a good, caring friend. If anything it makes me like you more." I said offering him a small smirk. He returned the gesture. "Besides, I like John, he's a nice guy." I took a bite of my food that had arrived moments earlier.

"Good, I'm glad you understand, he's one of my best friends. I couldn't just leave him to sulk in his hotel room alone all night." He was silent for a moment before he turned to me and leaned in close to my ear. "So you like me, huh?" I turned to look at him and saw his confident smile. Unfortunately for Randy, John returned to the table before I could answer.

"So what did I miss?" John asked as he took his seat across from us.

"Nothing, just chatting." Randy responded. We continued eating our food while sharing stories, banter and jokes. We finished eating and Randy paid for us all, though John and I both objected. We soon arrived back at the hotel and were in the elevator.

"Sorry and thanks for letting me but in on your date. I really appreciate it." John said with a grateful smile.

"Oh it wasn't-" I started to correct John but Randy cut me off.

"a big deal. Don't worry about it Buddy." Randy said slapping John on the shoulder. I looked at Randy confused, was it a date? John got off on the next floor and we said goodbye to him.

"Randy, was this supposed to be a date?" I asked softly with my hand placed on his bicep.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Well, John said we were on a date and you didn't correct him. Was this supposed to be a date?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "No, and John knows that. Trust me." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "And if we ever go on a date, trust me, you'll know." He winked at me.

I nodded, still a bit confused and a bit disappointed. It sounded like he was interested in me, but I was never good at reading people for these types of things. I gave Randy a hug and a kiss on the cheek as I got off on my floor. He wanted to walk me to my door but I insisted it wasn't that far from the elevator and I could make it just fine on my own.

As I entered my room, I immediately noticed that my dad wasn't in bed, where he normally was when I got back at night. I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed, wondering where Paul was.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and made sure to check and see if my dad was here. He was but I'm shocked to see he's still asleep. Every night, and every morning, it never fails, he's first in bed and first to wake up. I got up and slipped into sweats and a sweatshirt I slid my feet into my slippers, not really caring what I looked like this early in the morning. I put my key card in my sweatshirt pocket and made my way into the hallway. As I was waiting for the elevator, I threw my hair up into a messy bun.

Once I was in the lobby, I immediately made my way into the hotel bakery. I ordered a few bagels for my dad and I and also got him a coffee and myself a hot chocolate. I stopped by the silverware and condiment table and grabbed a handful of jellies and cream cheese and threw it into the bag of bagels. I head someone in line calling my name and I smiled when I saw it was Uncle Shawn.

"Hey Princess, you're up early." He said giving me a hug as I walked closer.

"Careful, careful." I said referring to the coffee holder I was carrying. "So, dad's still asleep and I got back before him last night, which never happens. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you Uncle Shawn?" I asked, giving him a sly, knowing smile.

He shrugged apologetically. "We may have stayed up a bit late playing poker with the boys."

"Tsk-Tsk. If this keeps happening mister, we're going to have a little chat." I said, trying to be intimidating, like my dad was on TV.

"Yes ma'am." He said with his hands in the air and I laughed.

"Well, I better go wake dad up before he gets too far off his schedule for the day." I said waving goodbye.

When I got back into the hotel room, I saw Dad was still asleep. I set the coffee and bagels on the table and walked over. I shook him gently. He didn't respond so I shook him a little harder. Still nothing. Finally, I just gave him a big shove and his eyes slowly opened. I had no idea he was so hard to wake up.

"Good morning." I said happily, walking to the table, then back and handed him his coffee. "Here you go. I also got us bagels."

He tightly closed his eyes and then looked at the clock. He groaned when he saw how late it was and took the coffee I offered him. He was always up at 6:30, if not earlier.

"Late night?" I asked playfully as I started to put cream cheese on my bagel.

"Very." He said, getting up and walking toward me. I handed him a bagel and watched him try to fight off his sleepiness. I almost laughed when I saw him just in his boxers. I can't remember the last time I was up early enough to see him in his pajamas.

"So how was dinner last night?" He asked, taking a bite of his bagel.

"It was fun." I said.

"Who'd you go with again? Randy?" He asked with a small smile. I bit back a groan. No doubt Uncle Dave had been filling dad's head with thoughts that Randy and I were in love.

"Yeah and John came too." I replied., leaving out the part that John broke up with his girlfriend, not really knowing if even I was supposed to know.

"Well that sound fun." He replied and before I could say anything else, his cell phone rang.

"Hey" He said and I instantly knew it was Stephanie by the tone of voice he used. He also used that same voice with me and Aurora. It was the loving, gentle voice. I listened to my dad talk and ate my bagel. "I love you too…ok bye." When he hung up, he sighed and I was concerned.

"Everything okay?" I asked taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, Steph needs me to come home this weekend." He said, standing up.

"Any reason why?"

"She didn't really say. Just said she wanted to see me." He said as if annoyed yet their was still love and caring present in his voice.

"Do you need me to come too?" I asked, completely open to it.

"Nah, you don't need to, I'll only be gone for a couple days. It'd probably be easier if you just stayed here with the guys. But your welcome to if you want." I nodded in understanding. Dad changed into his gym gear and hit the gym. I decided to forgo the gym today and instead do with I do best, sit on my ass and watch TV. I didn't really have a chance to do that though, because my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey peanut."

"Uncle Scott?!" I asked happily.

"The one and only." He said with a laugh. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I'm having the time of my life." I replied, perhaps exaggerating a bit. "How are you?"

He laughed again. "That's great. I'm doing pretty good. I miss you though."

"I miss you too. When are you going to join us on the road?"

"Probably not for a while kiddo." He said sadly which caused me to pout. "But, I'm going to see you as soon as I can."

"Good enough for me." I said sadly, I really do miss him, I haven't seen him for a year. We talked for another half hour or so before he had to go. I got in the shower after we hung up and really allowed myself to enjoy the hot water cascading down my body. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before I grabbed the hair dryer and my brush and got ready to dry my hair when there was a knock at the door. I put my brush and dryer down, wrapped myself in my towel and left the bathroom and walked toward the door. I checked the peep hole before opening the door, keeping my body hidden behind the door and only poked my head out.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked with a smiled.

"Hi, just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything." Randy said, also with a smile.

"Sure, come on in." I said opening the door wider for him. I walked in front of him over to my suitcase. "Sorry I just got out of the shower." I said, grabbing some clothes. I turned around and saw Randy's eyes on my bare legs. "You can just watch TV, I'm just going to change." He smiled.

"Take your time." He said, taking a seat. I walked into the bathroom and resumed drying my hair. After, I straightened it and then did my makeup. I slipped on my short jean shorts that were stylishly distressed and a violet purple tank top that was flowy in the middle with a band at the bottom. I walked out and saw Randy sitting on my bed, watching TV.

"So what should we do?" I asked slipping on a pair of purple flats.

"I was thinking mini golf." He said, standing up and smiling at me with a challenge in his eyes. At one point during dinner last night, I had told John and Randy that I was a mini golf champ.

"You think you can handle the beating I'm going to serve you?" I asked playfully, sliding my brown bag over my shoulder.

"Oh I know I can, it's just too bad you're the one that's going to take the beating." He said back and I laughed as we made our way out the hotel.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 20_

"And I believe that's game." I said triumphantly as I watched my golf ball go into the final hole. It was the one where you could win a free game, and being the champ of mini golf and all, I of course won. I stepped aside so the family behind us could take their turn and I leaned on the hand that was resting on my golf club. I smiled happily up at Randy who just rolled his eyes. "The champ is here." I mocked John Cena.

"Alright Cena, let's not scare the kids." Randy joked with his hand on the small of my back, leading me away. We turned in our clubs and the lady behind the counter gave me a ticket for a free game the next time I came. I gave it to the little boy that was behind us. His father asked if I was sure and I explained I was from out of town and have no way of using it. After receiving thanks from the boy and his father, I casually wrapped my fingers around Randy's and practically skipped back to the car.

"We should have made a bet, I kicked your ass." I said as Randy rolled his eyes.

"I let you win."

"Oh please, you're just sad because you couldn't keep up." I said playfully as I climbed into the passenger seat of Randy's rental car.

He gave me a 'are you kidding me' look as he turned the key in the ignition. "I'm realizing now that I shouldn't have let you win, it's clearly going to your head." I laughed and shook my head. I made a 'whatever' sign with my index fingers and thumbs.

"Hey are you hungry? Wanna get some food before we leave?" He asked me as we pulled out of the mini golf parking lot. We were leaving tonight to make the drive to the next city.

"Sure. Oh, let's stop there!" I said, pointing at a Beni Hana restaurant that was down the street. It was a chain of Japanese restaurants that cooked your food right in front of you. It was fun, entertaining and the food was great.

"Never heard of it." Randy said as we were stopped at a red light. I turned to him with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, who are you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Randall Keith Orton, what's it to you?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Right, and how are we friends?" I asked just as playfully. I shook my head. "No, this will just not do. You better change lanes cause we're eating there."

Randy did as he was told and changed lanes. After we pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, Randy grabbed my hand in his.

"Is this place really as good as your making it sound?" He asked, holding the front door open for me.

"Trust me, you'll love it." I promised, squeezing his hand a bit tighter. This place was even better than I remembered. Our chef was incredibly funny and did the best tricks that left Randy and I in awe. After, Randy told me that was absolutely delicious and he wanted to come here again. I couldn't resist and told him 'I told you so'. After we got back to the hotel, we ran into my dad and Uncle Dave in the lobby.

"Dad!" I yelled, grabbing his attention.

"Thank god!" He exclaimed, fast walking over to me. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick." He said, engulfing me in a hug.

"I was out with Randy. We went mini-golfing and had lunch." I told him, jerking my thumb to Randy.

"Hey Randy." My dad said. Randy said hey in response. Dad turned his attention back to me. "Next time leave a note or call or something."

"I will, I'm sorry I just forgot."

"Yeah, you seem to be doing that a lot lately with him around." Dad said softly. I tilted my head, what was he implying?

"Randall!" Uncle Dave said as he made his way toward us. "How's it going buddy?"

"Hey Dave, I'm doing great." They embrace in a male hug before separating.

"See Paul, I told you they were together." Dave said with a cocky smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him, his accusations were getting just a touch old.

"And how did you know that?" I asked much sharper than I intended.

"You're always together." He said back, not caring about the slightly snippy attitude I'd just given him.

"Well what do you say we change things up a bit." I said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to go find Uncle Kev." I said and walked off without a bye. Randy watched after me a little surprised and hurt. Was it really that bad to be with each other? Or was it that people noticed?

"Hey, sorry Paul, I should have made sure she wrote a note." Randy said as if it was his fault.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm just glad she was with you instead of by herself." Then Paul turned his attention to Dave. "Dave, man, you really got to lay off the teasing."

Dave sighed. "I didn't know it bugged her so much, I thought she got the joke."

"Is it really that bad that we're together so much?" Randy interrupted, silencing the older men.

"No, not at all," Paul spoke first. "In fact, it's great. I'm glad she's making friends."

"You see," Dave said. "She never had many friends at home at all. I guess we're all just a bit surprised how easily she took to you." Randy nodded his head, all this information being new to him.

"It's nice that you two are so close. I just don't want her rushing into anything." Paul said seriously.

Randy was confused for a moment before a realization dawned on him. "Wait, oh no Paul, we're just friends. Best friends, sure. But there's definitely no romance between us. It's strictly platonic." He said wanting to make sure they knew he wasn't interested in her like that. They had nothing to worry about. He did however leave out the part that he found her extremely attractive, funny, nice, and a real breath of fresh air around here. He didn't think they'd appreciate that.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Dave asked with a laugh as him and Paul walked away, into the hotel restaurant. Randy watched them leave more than a little confused. Where did they get off trying to act like they knew who he was and wasn't interested in? Well he'd show them.

* * *

I sighed as I walked off the elevator onto my floor. Where did Dave get off acting like he knew everything? Sure I liked Randy but I enjoyed his friendship too much to throw it away for a small relationship. I cursed to myself when I dropped my keycard as I was walking for the hallway. I bent over to pick it up and almost screamed when I stood back up and someone was standing directly in front of me. I put a hand to my heart and laughed.

"Hey Cody, you scared me."

"Sorry, are you alright?" He asked with a sympathetic hand on my elbow.

"Oh I'm fine. Just had a small fight with my Uncle." I said with a sigh and ran an exhausted hand through my hair.

"That's a shame. About what, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked politely.

"Just his bad assumptions." I offered him a small smile. "Don't worry about. So how are you?"

"I'm good, I was actually just heading out to catch some food, want to join me?" He asked hopefully and I smiled at him.

"I'd love to but I just ate and I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to turn in," I said and glanced at me watch. "At 4 pm." I laughed and so did Cody.

"Alright, well then how about dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

I looked at him and his hopeful, beautiful smile and couldn't resist. "Sure, say 8 o'clock?"

"That sounds perfect. It's a date?"

I smiled and nodded in confirmation. "It's a date."

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow night then." He said, slowing backing away.

"See you then." I said with a wave and continued down the hall. Instead of going into my room, I decided to stop by Uncle Kev's. I could vent there for sure.

I knocked on the door, which was only a few doors from my room with my dad and waited for Kev to answer.

"Hey," He greeted as he opened the door and I walked right into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Dave is being mean," I said in a child's tone. "He can't seem to get over the little fantasy he has about Randy and I." I said as I finally released the big man, and walked into the room, taking a seat on the couch. He sighed as he closed the door behind me and followed me over to the couch. After he sat down, I immediately formed myself to his side and allowed him to throw an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sure he's just teasing you. He would never want to purposely upset you." He reminded me, using his finger to draw circles on my arm.

I looked at him and pushed my eyebrows together. "Whose side are you on anyway?" I asked before laying my head back on his shoulder.

He let out a deep laugh and shook his head. "I'm not on anyone's side. I understand why your upset but I know Dave well enough to know his sense of humor and I thought you did too."

"I do, it just gets so damn annoying sometimes." I replied, my eyes getting heavier as I closed my eyes tight.

"I know. I'll tell Dave to lay off for a while. But you do see where he's coming from right? You do seem to spend an awful lot of time with Randy."

"Yeah, I know, but I really like being around him." I said, my words very quiet as I got sleepier. "I don't want to stop seeing him."

"No one said you had to." He said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm as I drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 21_

I was woken up a few hours later by my Uncle. He said we had to go to the next city. I groggily got up and hopped on his back so he could give me a piggy back ride down to the car where all our luggage was already waiting. He set me down in the car where everyone was waiting and they went to go check out. I grabbed my bag and got a change of clothes out. While there were gone, I changed into a pair of comfy sweats and a tank top. I grabbed a sweatshirt too, just in case and put the clothes I had been wearing, back into my back before I put it back where I found it. I laid down in the back seat and closed my eyes as I waited for them to come back.

I felt someone lift my head and I opened my eyes. Uncle Shawn had lifted my head so he could sit down and now my head was in his lap. I also noticed my dad was driving and Uncle Kev was in the passenger seat. That meant that Uncle Dave and Uncle Mark were in the other car with Randy and John, who were traveling with us to the next city.

"Go back to sleep princess." Uncle Shawn said, rubbing my hair affectionately. I nodded and slowly dozed off.

* * *

I woke up about an hour later and noticed we had stopped at a rest stop. No one else was in the car with me and I was a bit freaked out cause it was late and really dark. I heard a door open and close and barely made out the outline of one of my uncles so I went back to sleep. The only problem was, I couldn't sleep. I was wide awake now so I sat up and noticed there were only two of us in the car. I looked at the driver and immediately became mad.

"Why are you in here?" I asked a bit harshly as I climbed into the passenger seat. Uncle Dave barely glanced in my direction and kept his focus on the road.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I asked, though I already knew. I put my bare feet up on the dashboard and leaned back a little to get comfortable.

"You know about what. I am sorry. I thought you knew I was just teasing. I know you and Orton aren't an item and problem won't be."

I became defensive; sometimes when I wake up I'm cranky and this conversation just made it worse. "Are you saying I can't be with him? Like I'm not good enough?"

He rubbed his face and shook his head. "Ellie, you know that's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"I just meant that you two are good friends and probably wouldn't ruin that to have a fling." He explained and I nodded, that was exactly how I felt.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it." I said with a smile. I could never stay mad at any of my uncles. "Just try to keep the comments to a minimum?" I suggested.

"I can do that." He said and patted his cheek. "Come on, give me a kiss." I laughed and leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek. The rest of the ride was silent as I was too sleepy to make conversation. Dave had the music turned up to keep him awake and then I wondered about the other car. I laughed when I thought of all those big men shoved into one dinky little SUV. That had to have been a fun ride.

"Should we pull over so some of the other guys can come in here and not be squished in the other car?" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah, let them suffer." I shook my head and laughed.

* * *

It was probably another hour before we arrived at the hotel and we made our way into the parking lot. I got out and watched as the other car pulled into a parking spot a few down from mine.

"Fuck! That was the worst hour of my life." John said as he got out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. He was one of the unlucky people who was stuck in the back seat with two other guys. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, who decided it was a good idea for all of us to be in this car and only those two to be in that car?" Uncle Shawn asked as he too exited the back seat. I noticed Randy was sitting next to him, my dad was driving and Uncle Mark was in the passenger seat and I guess that was the wise seating arrangement seeing as how Uncle Mark and my dad were the biggest guys. Uncle Dave came to stand next to me after he got everything out of the trunk.

"Nice ride wasn't it?" He asked playfully.

"It was," My dad said with a smile as he walked around to the trunk. "too bad these guys were too busy complaining about how cramped it was." He said gesturing to Randy, John and Shawn. "I didn't think so, did you Mark?"

"No, it was actually quite spacious." Mark said with a laugh.

"Well, I for one am just glad its over." Randy said walking around, stretching his legs.

"I'm going to agree with you." Uncle Kev said as he climbed out of the trunk which he turned into another seat.

I surveyed them all and just started laughing. John was so pissed off, he kept making snippy comments and Uncle Shawn kept complaining about how bad it was and that he was never going to 'take one for the team' again. And then there was Randy just happy to be out of there though you could tell he was all cramped up. Uncle Kev kept telling John to shut up and that next time, John should sit in trunk and see how he liked it.

"Excuse me, what's so funny?" John asked, stopping his rant.

"You guys." I said in between giggles.

My dad just looked at me and shook his head. "She's delirious." He said having seen me like this before. When I'm really tired, everything's funny. "We need to get her to bed." We all grabbed our luggage and made our way into the hotel. We checked in and slowly made our way into the elevator. Uncle Kev, Uncle Mark and John got off and we all said bye. Then Uncle Shawn and Uncle Dave got off on the next floor. Finally, my dad, Randy and I got off on the next floor and made our way to our respective rooms. Our room was actually only a dozen or so rooms down from Randy's. I was really patting myself on the back for changing into sweats before we left when I dropped my suitcase down and jumped face first on the bed. I fell asleep almost immediately with a muffled goodnight to my dad.

* * *

"You know, all I've heard the past couple of days from your dad is how excited he is for your birthday, yet, I don't even know when it is." Randy said to me as he set our coffees at the table I had grabbed for us at in Starbucks the next morning.

"It's actually Saturday." I said with a smile, as I too was starting to get excited.

"Why didn't you tell me? I haven't gotten you anything yet." Randy said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous, you don't need to get me anything." I said with a shake of my head as I too took a sip of my coffee.

"Bite your tongue! Fine, if you aren't going to tell me what you want or even give me a hint, I'll just have to guess." He said with a smirk.

"Be my guest, we'll see how well you do." I said with a wink and laughed when he winked back.

After a short moment of silence filled with drinking our coffee, Randy spoke. "So how old are you going to be?"

I tensed up for a second, not knowing how he was going to react. "How old do you think I'm going to be?"

"Oh no, I've played this game with women before and it never ends good." He said with a shake of his head.

"Come on, I promise I won't get mad." I promised.

He sighed and then he looked at me, tilting his head in different directions as he tried to figure out how old I am. "Alright, twenty…four?" I shook my head with a coy smile on my face as I leaned back in my chair. "23?" I shook my head again. "I give up, how old are you?"

I rubbed my lips together and then let out a sigh. "I am going to be twenty years old." I said softly, waiting for his reaction.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked blinking his eyes. "Did you just say your only turning twenty?"

"Yes."

"So, let me get this straight," He said narrowing his eyes. "You're only nineteen right now?" I nodded my head and sat up a bit straighter. "How come you never told me?"

"Well, you never asked. I'm sorry, was it that big of a deal?" I asked concerned that he was mad at me for some dumb reason.

"Hell yeah it's a big deal. We go to clubs and I try to buy you alcohol and your just barely 18."

"Ok, first of all, you offer to buy me drinks but if you remember, I never do because I don't drink illegally, I'm not like that." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "And I'm not just barely 18, I'm 19 going on twenty." He just stared at me for a minute before shaking his head and standing up.

"I need to go." He said and bolted from the store. I watched him leave and could barely hold back the tears. After all the fun we've had and the friendship we've built, he was pissed at me because I was a few years younger than he thought I was? I closed my eyes and tried to push back the feeling of hurt I felt inside; some best friend he was. I angrily wiped the tear that was making its trail down my cheek and grabbed my coffee and left. I walked the few blocks back to the hotel and up the elevator to my room. Dad was at a signing right now and all I wanted to do was climb into bed and go back to sleep and wish Randy wasn't such a jackass. It was at that moment that I realized I had more feelings for Randy than I was willing to admit, even to myself.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 22_

Once I got back to my hotel room, I immediately collapsed on my bed and crawled under the covers. I stayed there for most of the day, fading in and out of sleep. My dad had come in a few times and asked if I was okay and if I wanted to do something but I just told him that I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep all day. By the time 7 o'clock rolled around, I forced myself out of bed so I could get ready for my date. I took a nice long shower, allowing myself to think about the day. It had been a lousy day that was for sure. I had expected to Randy to be a bit shocked but I certainly couldn't have ever imagined he'd walk out on me. I got out of my shower and rubbed my hand on the mirror to clear away some of the steam. I looked at myself and told myself to forget about Randy tonight and just give Cody a fair date.

I wrapped myself in one of the white towels and walked into the bedroom. I smiled when I saw my uncle Kev, Mark and Shawn, as well as my dad sitting around the tv, watching some game.

"Hey Princess." Uncle Shawn said as he walked over to me and greeted me with a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi." I replied and said hi to all the other guys who merely muttered a greeting. They were all so focused on the TV, Uncle Shawn was the only one that was never really totally into the games, but he watched it anyway to spend time with his buddies. I grabbed the clothes I had set aside to wear and made my way back into the bathroom. I dried my hair and curled it loosely then I applied my makeup before getting dressed. I had decided to wear a silky soft satin spaghetti strap dress with a v-neck, empire waist and about a dozen big bright colored daisies. The dress was bright blues and soft blues, dark purples and light purples, and dark turquoises and light turquoises; I had fallen in love with the dress the minute I saw it and I thought it was a cute summer dress. I looked at myself again in the mirror and smiled at my appearance. I could definitely see how Randy might think I was older, I didn't look fresh out of high school, but I didn't think I looked too old, I was happy with my appearance. I walked out and back over to my suitcase and browsed my shoes to figure out which pair to wear.

"Little girl, what are you wearing?" I heard Uncle Mark say. I turned to look at him and smirked when I saw he had stood up and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's a dress." I said before crouching down and grabbing the pair of shoes I had decided on.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked skeptically. He too had stood up but his hands were on his hips.

"Out" I replied simply as I sat down and began putting on my cobalt blue flats that matched my dress.

"With who?" Uncle Kev asked

"Cody."

"Cody? Cody Rhodes?" Uncle Shawn asked curious.

"What is this twenty questions?" I asked with a laugh and stood up. "Yes Cody Rhodes."

"Is it a date?" My dad asked after a moment.

"Yeah." I said and checked my purse to make sure I had everything.

"No, no way are you going out with that punk." Uncle Mark said with a shake of his head.

My head snapped up and I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Mark's right, you can't go out with him." Uncle Kev said and stood up.

"Well I hate to disappoint you guys but I am going out with him." I said, putting my foot down. No way could I cancel now even if I wanted to, that would be too cruel.

"What did Randy say when you told him about this date?" Uncle Shawn asked, knowing Cody wasn't Randy's favorite person and couldn't imagine he was okay with this, as he walked closer to me

"I didn't." The guys shared a confused look.

"Well I think you should go tell him right now and see what he has to say about it. That Cody kid is bad news." Mark said in a demanding tone.

"Me and Randy aren't really talking." I said and again made them all speechless. "Well, I'm off. Don't wait up for me." I said with a wave before I made my way to the door.

"Hold it right there!" Uncle Shawn said and I turned around before I could even open the door. "He's not even picking you up at your room?" He said disgusted, how ungentlemanly. Uncle Shawn was big on being a gentleman and having manners.

"No, he was but seeing your guys' reactions, I'm hoping I'll catch him before he can make it here." I said not wanting them to scare Cody away; I really needed this date to just take things off my mind.

"No, sit your ass down, he'll come to the door like a gentleman." My dad said forcibly. I sighed but sat down anyway. Barely a minute later, there was a knock on the door and I raced to the door to intercept it before the guys got there.

"Cody! Hey! You look great! Let's go!" I said fast and grabbed his forearm and took a step outside the room. I reached a hand behind me to close the door but all I felt were muscles. I looked behind me and sighed; I was too slow. Behind me were the uncles and my dad standing there looking as intimidating as ever with their arms crossed over their chests. Even Uncle Shawn, who was the least intimidating, had a smile on his face that said 'Fuck up, I fuck you up'. Uncle Mark had a scowl on his face and Uncle Kev kept moving his head to the side, as if sizing up poor Cody. My dad was of course chewing on his gum obnoxiously with a confident, intimidating smile. I looked at Cody and almost laughed. He looked scared shitless but still tried to pass it off with a smile. "Oh hi," I said to them all casually. "Cody, you know the guys, guys you know Cody."

"Hello Cody." Dad said and set his hand out for Cody to shake. I watched their hands slap together and cringed when I saw the death grip my dad was giving him yet he still had a smile on his face and was chewing his gum. "I trust you'll take care of my daughter. It'd be a shame for anything to happen to her."

"Oh, no problem, I'll definitely take good care of her." Cody replied nervously.

"So, what were you thinking of doing tonight?" Uncle Mark said with narrowed eyes.

"I..I..I was thinking of dinner and maybe a walk after." Cody suggested almost as a question. He sighed in relief when he saw Uncle Mark nod in acceptance.

"You know if you hurt Elle, I'll come looking for you right?" Uncle Kev said, getting right to the point.

Cody laughed nervously and nodded. "Of course, but don't worry, she's in good hands." He put his arm around my shoulders and patted my shoulder. Uncle Kev looked crazily at Cody then at his arm and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head no. Cody immediately lifted his arm in the air before letting it drop by his side.

"So what are your intentions with our niece?" Shawn asked and then Paul elbowed him. "And daughter."

"Wow, we're leaving." I said with a roll of my eyes. I grabbed Cody's forearm and pulled him away. "Don't wait up."

"I won't, you'll be home by 11" My dad yelled after us. Once we made it to the elevator and were out of the sight of my family, I sighed and turned to Cody.

"Sorry about that, I was hoping I'd catch you before they did."

Cody just laughed casually as if he hadn't just been interrogated by the biggest men in the business. "It was no big deal." Oh please, I thought to myself, you were about to shit yourself.

* * *

Randy sat up a bit straighter in his seat at the bar when he saw me walk in with Cody. He watched as we sat at our table, which was right across the bar from where he was sitting. He threw the rest of his rum and coke down his throat and motioned for the bartender to bring him another one. He'd been here for a while, drinking. He'd been hoping this was one place he wouldn't see me, but apparently he was wrong. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Cody reach across the table and set his hand on top of mine. Fuck no, Randy thought to himself, that my fucking hand to hold. He thought about what he'd just said to himself and shook his head, deciding it was the alcohol talking. He wondered why Dave never told him I was out with Cody, on what looked like a date, unless…unless he didn't know. Randy smirked his infamous dangerous smirk and whipped out his cell phone.

"Dave here," Dave answered.

"Dave, man, there's something you need to see." Randy replied.

"What is it?"

"Just come to the hotel restaurant. There's a table by the bar that I think you'd be interested in. Just come."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. I just had dinner with Rey and Cena, give me a minute." Dave said curious now. They hung up and Randy kept an eye on the couple as he lazily drank his fresh drink. He saw Dave walk in the restaurant. His gaze scanned the room and then they landed on Randy with a curious expression. Randy simply pointed at the table Cody and I were occupying and the big man looked. Randy smiled when he saw fire erupt in Dave's eyes. He marched over to our table and smiled down at us.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" Dave asked nicely.

"Eating." I replied and looked up at him confused.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Dave asked gesturing to the bar. "In private." He said and sent Cody a warning glare, daring him to say something to him.

"Sure," I said slowly and stood up. "I'll be right back." I said to Cody before I followed Dave to the bar. Randy saw her walking and realized he was in her direct line of sight and she'd probably not be too happy to see him. He grabbed a menu and covered his face and tried very hard to listen to their conversation.

"Are you on a date with that scum?" Dave asked incredulously.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked.

"Is that a problem she asked," He said with a laugh. "Of course it's a problem." He said in a harsh whisper. "Does your father know you're out with him?"

"Yes, and so does Mark, Shawn, and Kevin."

"Trust me Elliot, you do not want to start spending time with the likes of him."

"And why not? He's been nothing but nice to me." I said with a defending tone.

"He may seem nice but he's a punk. You gotta trust me." Dave almost pleaded with her. This is the last person he wanted his beloved niece knowing, much less dating. I was silent for a second and looked up at him.

"Well, I can't just ditch him, that would be rude." She saw him about to say something but put up a finger. "Don't. I don't care how much of a 'punk' you think he is, I am not and I won't start now. Now, if you'll excuse me," I began, smoothing down my dress. "I have a date to get back to." Dave watched me walk back over to my table and he turned around and looked at Randy, who peeked over the menu before tossing it aside. He widened his eyes and gestured for the man to go over and stop this mockery. Dave nodded, knowing what he had to do. He walked over to a table near mine and Cody's and grabbed a chair. He approached our table and set the chair at the end of the table.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I join you. The wait for a table is ridiculous." I looked at him with wide eyes, what the hell was he doing? Dave saw Cody look over his shoulder at the hostess station. He was about to make a comment when he saw it was abandoned, no wait at all, but Dave fixed a challenging glare on him and he kept his mouth shut. "Let's see, what do they have here?" He asked as he grabbed Cody's menu. "Oh man! They have mozzarella sticks, we have to get those."

Randy watched still at his spot at the bar. He laughed when he had seen Dave sit down. That was unexpected. It would have been a typical Dave thing to do to throw me over his shoulder and tell Cody he was out of luck tonight. Randy couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to me. "She's looks absolutely beautiful." He said in a whisper and his eyes widened when he heard himself say that, out loud no less. He really had to stop drinking, it was making him go crazy.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 23_

Paul, Mark, Shawn and Kevin all looked up when the heard the door fly open. I marched in the room, steaming mad. "He is so infuriating!" I said and moved to slam the door closed but a hand reached out and stopped it.

"Hey, calm down." Dave said, coming into the room, closing the door behind him. I stomped over to the table everyone was at and noticed they were playing poker. I slammed my purse down on the table and looked at my dad furiously.

"Did you guys send him to down there?" I demanded.

"Send who where?" My dad asked confused and stood up, placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Him on my date!" I all but screamed and pointed to Dave. "I was on my date and then he came over, pulled me aside and told me to leave. When I told him I wouldn't do that, he sat down with us and stayed the whole time." I whined, leaning against my dad for sympathy. Paul raised an eyebrow at Dave, who shrugged and he mouthed 'genius'. All the guys were trying to hold in their laughs so they didn't upset me, but they still thought it was pretty funny.

"Baby, I didn't know anything about that. I'm sorry." He said, stroking her hair. "Dave, you shouldn't have done that." He said trying to be serious.

"Well I couldn't just let her go out with that scum." He said defending himself.

"Stop it!" I yelled and pulled away from my fathers embrace. "All of you stop it! Stop putting Cody down. I don't know what he did that makes all you guys things he's a bad guy, but I don't care. He's been nothing but nice to me and I like him. Can't you all respect that?" They were all silent taking in what I said.

"Darlin'" Mark broke in. "I think you need to know what he did. He-" He was about to tell me when I cut him off.

"No! I don't want to know. I don't care." I said angrily.

"Fine! Go out with him! I don't care." Dave said. If I didn't care that the guy was a jerk, then let me go out with him.

"Oh now I get your permission? After you ruined my date and embarrassed me? He'll probably never speak to me again!"

"Hey, don't blame this all on me." Dave said getting frustrated himself. "I was just trying to be a good uncle and protect my niece. Forgive me for wanting to keep you safe Elliot." All the guys stood still, watching this all go down. They had never seen Dave and I fight as much as we had the past couple of days, it was a strange sight; we have always been best friends.

"I don't get you!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. "You make fun of me for spending all my time with Randy, then when I try to get to know other people, you jump down my throat and call him names."

"Oh please, this has nothing to do with Randy. And I have no problem with you getting to know people, but if I think they're not good enough to know you, I'm going to make it clear that they should stay away." Dave said. "But speaking of Randy, he was at the restaurant tonight and you should have seen him. He would never admit it but he looked devastated that you were on a date with Cody and didn't even tell him."

"Well I don't give a fuck!" I yelled and then let out a cry when I thought of Randy. "He wasn't devastated, he could care less about me."

"Hey, calm down. Elle, what's going on with you and Randy?" Uncle Shawn asked softly from behind me.

"You're friend Randy Orton is a big fat jerk. This morning, he found out how old I was turning and freaked out and left me there at the café by myself. So forgive me for not caring about him being 'devastated' because I was pretty devastated myself this morning but he didn't seem to care." I said and wiped the tears from my eyes. "If you guys want to protect me from slime balls so bad then why did you let me get so close to one?" I asked and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

They all stood looking at each other confused and angry. "Did you know about that?" Paul asked Dave, knowing he was closest to Randy. Dave just shook his head and glanced at the bathroom door, now feeling like shit.

"She's right, we should have kept a closer eye on Randy." Mark said, cracking his knuckles. They all nodded in agreement and went silent as they thought about what had just happened.

"Well, I better leave before she comes back out. I got to think of a good apology this time." Dave announced running a hand through his hair.

"I'll come with you and help." Kev said, slapping him on the back before they left. It wasn't long before Shawn and Mark left too, leaving Paul to talk to me. Before they left though, they knocked on the bathroom door and told me they'd see me tomorrow.

I sat on the toilet sobbing my eyes out into my hands. A few minutes after Mark and Shawn said bye, there was a knock on the door again.

"Elle?" I heard my dad say.

"Go away!" I yelled back, not wanting him to see me so sad.

"Baby, come out and we can talk." He said leaning against the door, feeling like a failure of a father.

"No." I said softer. They were silent before Paul turned the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. I cursed myself, I forgot to lock the door. "Dad, go away." I whined.

"No, I can't do that." He whispered when he crouched down in front of me and moved my hands away from my face. "Aw baby, it's okay." He said, wiping away some stray tears.

"No it's not." I said and closed my eyes when he pushed my hair behind my ears.

"I'm sorry baby, we should have kept a closer eye on him." I nodded in agreement. "It's just we're all such good friends with him, we didn't think he could ever upset you like this."

"Well he did." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He stood up and pulled me with him, lifting me easily into his arms. He sat down on the bed, with me in his lap and stroked my hair. I let out a choked sob. "Why did he get so mad? I don't understand."

"I don't know baby. You're probably just younger than he thought. He was shocked." He said softly. "Why didn't you ever tell him how old you are?"

I shrugged and sniffed. "It never came up."

"I'm sure he feels terrible." He said, knowing he would if he were in Randy's place.

"It just hurts so bad. I trusted him so much. I knew he'd be shocked and maybe a little mad that I never told him. But, it's not like I was lying to him, why'd he get so mad?" Dad continued stroking my hair all through the night and he calmed my sobs to sniffs before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at ten the next morning and saw a note from my dad on the nightstand. It said he was at a signing and then to the gym but he'd be back as soon as he could. I laid back and tried to fall back asleep but my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw that Dave was calling me. I pressed ignore. I knew I'd have to talk to him soon but I didn't want to this early in the morning. I turned off my phone and turned over in bed. Sleep was definitely my most reliable friend these days. With sleep, age wasn't an issue.

* * *

"Rise and Shine!" My dad yelled, trying to wake me up. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away." I said angrily.

"I can't do that. Time to go to the gym. You've been sleeping all day." He said, pulling the covers all the way off the bed, leaving me shivering. I opened my eyes and glared at him before I ran to the bathroom.

"I hate you!" I yelled and he just laughed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and washed my face. I figured, I was going to get sweaty anyway, might as well shower when I got back. I left the bathroom quickly to retrieve some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. I put on black spandex shorts, a gray Triple H shirt and some socks. I sat on the bed and pulled on my shoes and followed my dad out the room. I yawned as I climbed onto the stair stepper. I closed my eyes and imagined I was sleeping. I heard a familiar voice and my eyes snapped open. I scowled when I saw no one was in the gym, not even my dad, but there was one other person.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to myself when my eyes connected with my Uncle Dave's.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a while, and i had the chapter all on paper, i just had to type it. Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! keep them coming, i love them!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 24_

I watched as Uncle Dave tried to open the gym door but no luck, it was locked. I rolled my eyes, gosh that father of mine sure was tricky.

"Guess we're stuck together." He said, turning to face me.

"Guess so." I said as I moved faster. I reached for my Ipod but it wasn't there; my dad must have taken it to insure Dave and I would talk. "I'm assuming they want us to talk." Dave just nodded, not knowing where to begin. "I guess I might have a been a bit hard on you last night, I'm sorry." I said honestly.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I sat in on your date." He said and I nodded. "I could have at least sat at the table next to yours." He joked and I couldn't help but smile.

"It wasn't right of me to blame everything on you." I confessed, slowing my pace on the machine.

"No, it wasn't." He agreed. "And I'm really sorry about Randy; I don't know what's wrong with him."

I shrugged sadly and broke our eye contact, instead focusing on my feet. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Bullshit." He said, walking closer to me, forcing me to look at him. "You guys are like best friends."

"I don't know about you, but I don't treat my best friends like that." I said.

"Elle, trust me, he was just shocked. That's not in Randy's character. I'm sure he'll be apologizing in no time."

"That's what my dad said too. But I don't understand, why is it such a bad thing?" I asked, nearing stopping my work out.

"It's not. Personally, I think it's cause he really likes you and he's never really seriously dated someone as young as you. He didn't know what else to do." He said, though I already knew his theory of Randy and I.

"Well, if he likes me, he sure has a funny way of showing it." I said bitterly.

"Yeah, he does. And you do too." I wrinkled my brow.

"I don't like Randy." I lied.

He smirked and shook his head at me. "Ellie, I'm not your father, I won't buy your lies. I know these things. You guys are basically dating, just without the titles. Its only a matter of time before you realize it." He said and walked away, leaving me with those thoughts to think about it. I watched him sit on a weight bench and start lifting weights. God I hated to admit it, but he was right. Everything he said was true; well at least to me. I had no idea about what was going on in Randy's head but I was falling in love with him, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

After an hour or so, my dad came back and let us out. I asked him what had took him so long and he said he wanted to give us enough time to work things through. Dave laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, telling him we had made up in ten minutes. That's how we were, Dave and I rarely fought but if we did, it was for a day at the most.

I went back to the hotel room to change and my dad went to Dave's room with him. The plan was to meet up downstairs for lunch in 45 minutes. I hopped in the shower real fast then applied my make up after drying and waving my hair. I got dressed in light wash skinny jeans, a white tank under a ¾ length sleeve orange and red plaid button up shirt. I buttoned the shirt up most of the way and slid on my new orange authentic lo-pro vans. I slid my key in my back pocket and left, deciding to leave my cell phone in the hotel room.

I was in the lobby before my dad and Uncle and stood by the elevator waiting. My eyes immediately located Randy across the room but he didn't see me. And he wasn't alone, he was with Maria and they were laughing while leaving the hotel restaurant. They walked out the lobby with his arm around her waist, and her arm around his waist. I looked away, hurt and instead staring at the elevator doors, willing my dad and uncle to walk out soon. They did, and I smiled when I saw them, not wanting them to know I had been hurt by what I just saw. We walked to the hotel restaurant together and I kept thinking about the past couple days. I didn't know what to do with myself, I spent all day sleeping when I used to spend my days with Randy; it was really starting to take its toll on me.

It was a short lunch and I left after our waitress gave dad our check, telling them I was going for a walk. They looked concerned but I assured them I was fine. I walked outside the hotel and shoved my hands in my jean pockets and let out a big sigh. I started walking down the sidewalk, making random turns but made sure to look at the street sign just in case I got lost. I wandered around aimlessly, no destination in mind, just walked to clear my head. I headed back to the hotel after an hour, feeling much better. I knew I had to forget about this Randy situation because tomorrow was my birthday and I wanted to have a good day.

I entered the hotel and was glad when I made it to my floor without running into Randy.

"Ellie!" I heard from behind me and I turned. I smiled when I saw Melina.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as she greeted me with a hug, once she caught up to me.

"Well I was looking for you actually. I was thinking of going out later and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. We haven't hung out in a while." She said with a wide smile.

"I would, but I'm really not in the mood for going out." I said sadly, I did want to hang out with her.

She pouted. "Are you sure?" I nodded then she brightened up. "Well, I don't have to go out, maybe we can have a girls night in."

"Again, I would but tomorrow's my birthday and my dad has to go out of town so we're celebrating tonight." I said, a bit sad my dad wasn't going to be there for my birthday.

"You didn't mention it was your birthday." She said.

"I know, I don't really like making a big deal out of it." I said.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then because I have to give you your birthday gift, which I'm going to get right now." She said with a laugh.

I shook my head. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. We'll do a girls night another night ok?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me." I said and watched her as she left. Instead of heading to my room, I walked further down the hall, turning a couple corners and came across Cody's room. I was about to knock but the door opened before I could.

"Elliot." He answered a bit surprised to see me.

"Hey," I said almost shyly as I pushed the hair behind my ear. I looked behind Cody and saw Ted Debiase. "Hi, I'm Elliot."

He smiled and looked me up and down. "Nice to meet you." He said, stepping out of the room. "I'll wait for you over here." He said, walking down the hall a bit and leaned against the wall before pulling his phone out and texting someone. Cody turned to face me.

"How are you?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm alright. You?"

"Pretty good." He replied and then we stood there for a few seconds, just nodding. I sighed and reached to grab one of Cody's hands.

"Listen Cody, I feel really bad about last night. I'm sorry, I had no idea he was going to do that."

"Yeah, it kind of ruined the date." He said and I nodded.

"Well, i just wanted to let you know I'm sorry and I understand that you don't want to see me again." I said, and let go of his hand, turning to leave.

"Wait," He said and grabbed my hand, turning me around and pulling me a little closer. "I mean it did ruin the date, but that doesn't mean we can't try again," He said. "without your uncle."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, I'm so relieved to hear you say that." I said with an awkward laugh.

"Glad I could clear things up but Ted and I were just heading out to eat. Do you want to join us?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not hungry. I guess I'll let you go." I said and released his hand.

He leaned down and just when I thought he was going to kiss my lips, he turned his head and kissed my cheek instead. He stood upright and smile. "I'll call you later." I nodded and watched him walk down the hall to Ted, then they disappeared as I turned and walked back to my room. When I got there, I took a short nap because I knew it was going to be a long night.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 25_

My dad woke me up from my nap a little after 7 and told me to be ready for dinner by 8. I immediately hopped in the shower and when I got out, my dad yelled through the door that he was going to round up the guys and come back here at 8. I curled my hair after it dried and put on my makeup before I walked out into the bedroom with my towel wrapped around me. I sorted through my clothes before finally choosing an outfit. I slid on a black tank dress. It was satin black fabric with a black lace overlay and pleating with an empire waist. I dug around through my shoes before finding the pair I was looking for; simple, red, peep-toe pumps with a 3 inch heel. I pulled them on and was about to grab my purse when I realized, I wouldn't need it. I stood in the middle of the room, waiting for my dad to return with my uncles. I didn't have to wait too long. They burst through the room laughing and stopped when they saw me.

"Baby, you look beautiful." My dad said first, stepping forward and placing a kiss on my head. I smiled happily.

"He speaks the truth." Uncle Kev said, also stepping forward. "Happy birthday." He said before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"My little Princess sure is growing up." Uncle Shawn said and I rolled my eyes playfully as he too kiss my cheek.

"I'm speechless." Uncle Dave said, grabbing my shoulder and looking down at me. "Maybe we shouldn't go out and should just order room service." Everyone nodded and said "yeah" in agreement.

"No." I said and he laughed as he engulfed me in a hug, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I was just teasing." Dave said.

I looked at Uncle Mark and smiled innocently as I tilted my head to the side; he was the only one who hadn't said anything.

"I swear it was just yesterday when Paul showed me your baby picture. I told him, this girl is going to be a heartbreaker. He said, no way, how can she break hearts if she'll never be allowed to date?" I smiled and glanced at my dad. He shrugged in admittance and I turned back to Mark. "I said, yeah, you say that now. But wait until she's 20, you'll have to beat the guys off with a stick. And here we are, 20 years of age, and you're even more beautiful than I thought you would be." I smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug. I stood on my tiptoes, despite the heels, he was still taller than me, and I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, and not only does Paul have to beat them off with a stick, we all do." Uncle Dave said and we all laughed. I linked my arm through Marks and started walking towards the door. After we went down the elevator and were in the lobby, I started walking toward the hotel restaurant but my dad grabbed my elbow.

"Ah, ah ah, this way." He said and started directing me towards outside the lobby.

"But where are we-" I started but stopped talking when I saw the limo waiting outside. The chauffeur was holding the door open for them to enter. "Dad, you didn't."

He smiled his famous Triple H smile and nodded. "Indeed I did."

"Dad, this is too much." I said but climbed in the limo anyway.

"Oh please, nothing is too much for my first born." He said and I smiled in happiness. After all the guys had piled in, the car started moving.

"So where are we going?" I asked, looking out the window.

"To dinner." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously."

"We'll be there soon, Elle, just enjoy the ride." Uncle Mark added and I shrugged and did as I was told. I reached forward where the bar was and grabbed a chilled bottle of champagne that was on ice. I began opening it and was shocked when no one tried to stop me. I smiled as I poured myself a glass. I lifted the glass to my lips but was stopped when my dad's hand covered mine on the glass.

"For me? Thank you." He said, taking the glass from me.

"No, it was mine." I said happily and began pouring myself another bottle.

"But Elle, I think you forgot, you're too young." Uncle Dave said, leaning over, taking my second glass from me.

"Oh come one. Uncle Mark told me to enjoy the ride, I'm trying." I said but put the bottle back on ice.

"I'm sorry baby." Dad said rubbing my back. "but that is just a bit too much for this year."

"But dad, I thought nothing was too much for your first born." All the guys erupted in laughter and a chorus of "oh's".

My dad just smiled. "You got me there." Finally, the limo came to a stop and we all piled out. Uncle Shawn wrapped my arm around his arm and patted my hand once it rested on his bicep. We walked into the restaurant and I was a bit overwhelmed. I've never been in such a nice restaurant, I didn't know how to act.

"This is a really nice place." I whispered to my Uncle Shawn.

He chuckled. "Your dad wanted this to be special." He said and I smiled. We followed the hostess to our table. It was a rectangle table that sat 6 people perfectly. Dad sat at the head of the table with me and Shawn on either side on him. Kev sat next to me, Dave was next to Shawn and Mark was at the other head of the table. We all looked over the menu, telling each other what sounded good and what didn't. After we ordered our dinner, we talked about our day.

"Glad to see you two have worked things out." Uncle Mark said, referring to Dave and I. We smiled and shrugged.

"We always do." I said.

"So have you talked to Randy?" Dave asked; seemed he was the only one brave enough to do it.

I cleared my throat and swirled my straw in my drink, watching it. "Nope."

"Does he know tomorrow's your birthday?" Kev asked.

"Yep." I stated, not looking away from my glass.

"Do you think he'll come see you?" Dave asked curiously.

I finally looked up, looking him in eye. "I wish he wouldn't." I felt like I was sending a message to Dave telling him to let Randy know to not come near me. My dad cleared his throat, noticing how uncomfortable I was and changed the subject to some new movie coming out that he wanted to see.

* * *

After dinner, we headed back to the hotel and we went back up to my room, All of us except Shawn who said he had to do something but would be up in a second. Once we got into the room, I pulled my shoes off and slid my feet into black knee length uggs. Okay, I hate those damn boots, but they are incredibly comfortable and that's what Steph had gotten me for Christmas this year. I had fully intended to return them and buy something else but the minute I slipped my feet into them, I couldn't take them out.

I joined the guys on the couch, snuggled up under Uncle Marks arm, careful to fold my dress under me. I looked up when there was a knock on the door and watched my dad go open it. I heard some whispering and some clicking and then I smiled when my dad walked back with Uncle Shawn in tow, carrying a mini birthday cake with lit candles. They erupted into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and I closed my eyes as I made a wish then I blew out the candles. I gave them all a hug and thanked them. My dad cut the cake into mini pieces, though Dave and I were the only one's that ate the cake. I wasn't really surprised; Dave and I were known for sneaking out late at night to satisfy our cake cravings.

Everyone left about an hour later and I changed into some pajamas. I climbed into bed and looked up when my dad came out of the bathroom.

"Ellie, I'm really sorry I have to leave tomorrow." He said and I shrugged. I was a bit sad, but tonight had been great.

"It's ok, I understand. Thanks for tonight, it was fun." I said and he smiled, happy he did that right.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun. I want you to know I have your gift, but I want to give it to you when I get back." He said and I shrugged.

"That's fine. You know you really don't have to get me anything. Being here with you and the guys is enough."

"Nonsense. You know, you really are a dream daughter." He said and I giggled a little bit.

"Thanks, and you're a dream dad." He chuckled to himself and stood up.

"Alright, kiddo, get to sleep. I'll wake you up before I leave." He kissed me on my forehead and crawled into his own bed.

"Ok, sounds good. Night." I said and rolled over, thinking about what I could do tomorrow. Hopefully at least one of the guys would spend the day with me so I don't have to mope around by myself like I've been doing the past couple years.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 26_

I woke up the next morning first when my dad told me he was leaving. He kissed me on the cheek and left while I went right back to sleep. I really wanted to at least walk him down to his car but I was way too tired. I woke up again a couple hours later at 10. I sat up and yawned while stretching. I glanced at my phone on the side table next to me and noticed a 100 dollar bill sitting next to it. I smiled, my dad must have left it.

There was a knock on the door a couple minutes later, and I got up to answer it.

"Happy birthday!" Uncle Mark said as he kissed my head. I smiled and held the door open wide so he could enter.

"What's in there?" I asked gesturing to the small bag he was carrying.

He smiled and handed the bag to me. I looked inside and smiled wider. "Donuts! You're too good to me." I said and sat down on the bed so I could eat them. He chuckled and sat down next to me on the bed, turning on the TV. I was almost finished with my first donut when there was another knock at the door. I got up and answered it, smiling when I saw it was Uncle Shawn.

"There's the birthday princess!" He said giving me a big hug. "How's it feel to be 20?"

I laughed and started walking back into the room with him following me. "I'll tell you once it hits me." Uncle Shawn chuckled then groaned when he saw Uncle Mark sitting on the bed.

"I thought I was going to beat you." Shawn said and fell backwards on the other bed.

"Ha, nice try buddy but you're a little late." Mark said as I started in on my last donut. "Hey, call the guys, tell them to meet us in the lobby in a half hour."

"Half hour? What are we doing?" I asked confused.

"Anything you want." Mark said smiling evilly. "Your dad left you some money and we are going to spend it." I laughed and quickly finished my donut so I could take a quick shower.

* * *

One hour later, the guys and I were each occupying our own lane in the bowling alley. I had been about fifteen minutes late meeting the guys in the lobby because it took me a while to fix my hair. I had curled it and pulled on some skinny jeans and layered a white v-neck t-shirt under a red v-neck t-shirt. I slid my feet into white thong sandals and shoved some socks into my purse, already knowing what I wanted to do. I made sure to grab the money my dad left, then I headed down to the lobby with Shawn and Mark. I informed them where we were going then when we got there, I decided to be crazy and buy everyone their own individual lane.

At the moment, we were all lined up in our lanes, standing next to where our extra bowling balls sat, with our bowling balls in hand. Uncle Dave counted down from 5 and when he hit 1, we all stepped forward and hurled our balls down the lane. Uncle Mark's ball hit the pins first, of course mine hit last. Uncle Kev knocked down all his pins, of course I knocked down the least. I wasn't a great bowler, but I enjoyed it.

We bowled the rest of the game, and when we were done, we went to the small food counter they had and got some food.

"So do you want to play another game?" Uncle Kev asked.

"Well," I said as I stuffed a fry into my mouth. "I say we play another game then head back to the hotel. I really want to go swimming." I said happily, excited that I could do whatever I wanted today and my uncles would all do it with me.

'Yeah sounds good. Sure you don't want to go shopping or something?" Uncle Dave asked and I laughed.

"No, I want to hang out with you guys and I know you wouldn't have any fun."

"That's true we wouldn't like it but it's your birthday, we'll do whatever you want." Uncle Mark explained, throwing an arm to wrap around my shoulders.

I thought about it and shook my head. "No, I'd rather do something that we'll all enjoy."

They all smiled at me proudly. "I raised you so well." Uncle Shawn said.

"Hey, I raised her too." Uncle Kev interjected.

"Me too!" Uncle Mark and Uncle Dave both said at the same time. We laughed and finished our lunch. Then, we went back to our lanes and played another game before turning in our bowling shoes and heading back to the hotel.

We all separated and headed to our own hotel rooms so we could change into our swimsuits. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and changed into a new lime green string bikini. I threw on a black strapless cotton dress and walked into my flip flops and out the door.

* * *

When Dave walked into his hotel room, he changed into some swim trunks and sat on the bed, turning on the TV. He knew I was going to take a while, as all girls do, and he wanted to catch some football scores. There was a knock on the door and he got up to answer it.

"Hey Rand." He greeted, holding the door open for Randy.

"Hey man, what's up?" Randy asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I was just getting caught up on the football scores." He said, taking his seat again. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know what you were up to. Maybe we could go out tonight?" Randy suggested.

"Gee man, I would but it's Elle's birthday." Dave said and studied Randy's face when he said my name. His face glowed with regret and he nodded sadly.

"That's right, that's today."

"Yeah, we actually just got back from bowling. We are all supposed to meet up at the pool in a few." Dave said. "And I actually should get going." He stood up and turned off the TV.

"Oh, ok." Once they left the room and were in the hall, they began walking to the elevator. "Maybe I'll stop by and say happy birthday." Randy said.

Dave grimaced. "Actually man, I don't think that's a good idea."

Randy looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well I mean she told us all what you did to her." Randy's face dropped. "Why did you walk on her man, that's terrible."

"I was just freaked out and I bolted." He said sadly and Dave shook his head disappointingly.

"Why were you freaked out?" Dave asked, just wanting Randy to admit he had feelings for me.

Randy shrugged as they entered the elevator. "I don't know, I just was." Dave nodded unconvinced. "I know it was wrong but don't you think I should at least try to make it up to her and say happy birthday."

"No," He said and saw Randy start to say something but he held up his hand. "She doesn't want to see you," Randy's face fell. "She told me." Randy took in the information and nodded sadly.

"Well, if that's what she wants." He said and they were silent for the rest of the elevator ride.

"Listen Randy, you really hurt her and she might not want to see you now, but she'll give in soon enough. She's going to miss you." Dave said, not wanting his friend to give up hope.

Randy nodded again and began to walk away. Dave sighed and made his way to the pool to join the others.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 27_

"So Cody, when are you going out with Elliot again?" Ted Dibiase asked Cody as they were leaving the gym.

"Hopefully soon, I'll have to call her." Cody said.

"Well you better seal the deal soon." Ted said then tapped his watch. "Time is ticking."

Cody laughed and rubbed his chin. "I know, I've got it in the bag. I just have to set a date and time and you guys better make sure you have the money."

They laughed and Ted said, "Don't worry, we got the money. Though, I got to say man, you've made a lot of bets like this, and won them all," Cody nodded in agreement. "But I think you've got to be on you're a-game for this one."

Cody looked at him with a smug smile. "I'm always on my a-game."

Ted laughed as they entered the elevator. "Whatever man."

"Well I think I'll go see her today to maybe set a date. It's her birthday you know?" Cody said.

"I didn't know that." Ted said. "How old is she?"

"You know, I haven't actually asked." Cody said as they got off on their floor.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Ted said slapping his friend on the back as they made their way to their room.

* * *

I got to the pool before the other guys did and I immediately walked in and started swimming laps. It wasn't long before they arrived and I did a couple more laps before stopping. I could tell my uncles were relieved no one else was at the pool so they didn't have to deal with signing autographs and taking pictures today.

"Hey where's Dave?" I asked as I swam to the edge of the pool and crossed my arms on the concrete outside the pool.

"I'm not sure." Shawn said as he walked into the pool. Uncle Mark and Uncle Kev sat on their lounge chairs for a while, taking in the sun. Uncle Shawn and I were having a competition to see who could do a handstand underwater the longest; I won. We both came up laughing though, as it proved to be very difficult.

"Alright, I'm here." Uncle Dave said when he arrived. He set his stuff on a chair and pulled off his shirt.

"Finally, where have you been?" I asked in a fake serious tone.

"Just getting caught up on the scores." He said and dived into the water. I looked around the pool when he didn't come up for air after a while. I squealed as my legs were taken our from under me and I fell underwater. I flailed my arms and kicked my feet, trying to get away from my Uncle. Finally, Dave wrapped an arm around me and brought us up to the water's surface. I could hear my uncles laughing in the background and I hit Dave on the back.

"Let me go!" I said, wiping the water from my eyes. I screamed when he lifted me into the air and threw me across the pool. I swam to the surface and coughed out all the water that was in my throat. "Very funny." I said as I opened my eyes. I noticed they were all in the pool now.

"Hey, I try." Dave said as he began to swim some laps. We kinda just lounged in the pool for an hour, occasionally swimming laps or lying in the sun. When a group of people came out to the pool, we decided to head in. We had a couple hours until we were going to get dinner, so we all went our separate ways with plans to meet up in the lobby at 6:30.

Once I got into my room, I immediately fell on the bed and rested my eyes. I thought about what a great day I was having and wondered if it could even get better. I opened my eyes when the phone rang and it took a minute for me to locate it but once I did, I got up and grabbed it.

"Hello." I said, sitting back down on the bed with my back on the headboard.

"Hey birthday girl." My dad said from the other end.

"Hey dad, how was your flight?" I asked happy to hear from him.

"Long." He said simply and I laughed. "So how has your day been?"

"Really good. We went bowling and swimming. We're going to go to dinner in a couple hours." I said

"That's great. I'm sorry I'm missing your birthday." He said with a sigh. "I wish I could be there."

"I know, I wish you could be here too, but it's ok. I understand." I said sincerely.

"No, its not ok, but I'll make it up to you." He said and someone was talking to him on the other end. He sighed again. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. I should be back late tomorrow night."

"Ok, I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He said and we both hung up. I smiled, it was good to hear from my dad. I laid in bed for a while, reading a book I've been meaning to finish. Once I did finish I realized it was well past the time I was supposed to start getting ready at. I hopped in the shower, cleaning my body and washing my hair. I got out and dried myself off. I grabbed the hair dryer, intending to dry my hair but there was a knock on the door so I set it down and pulled on a robe with confusion on my face. It wasn't 6:30 yet so it couldn't be one of my uncles. I walked out the bathroom and looked through the peep hole of the hotel door. I smiled when I saw Cody standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking down the hall as he waited. I opened the door.

"Hey Cody, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling.

"Hey Elle," He said and leaned in for a hug. "I just wanted to stop by and say happy birthday."

"Aw, thanks, that's so sweet." I said happily.

"Your welcome. By the way, I love the outfit." He said as he admired me in my robe. I giggled and thanked him. "So how old are you?" He asked, curiously.

"20." I said excitedly, though I was nervous Cody would react the same way Randy did.

Cody smiled. "Damn you're young." He said with a laugh. He had to admit, he wasn't expecting her to be that young, but he was complaining. I just smiled and shrugged, pulling the tie on my robe a little tighter.

"Yeah, so what are you up to today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I haven't done much of anything, just hit the gym. You?" He asked.

"Pretty much just hung out with my uncles."

"Yeah? That's cool. Are the guys taking you to have a big dinner?" He asked, cause if not, he would definitely suggest he take her to dinner, that'd score him some big points.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "They are."

"Damn, I was going to see if you wanted to have dinner with me." He said. "Oh well, maybe we can get together some other time?"

I smiled. "Definitely, just let me know when."

"Ok, well, I guess I'll leave you to get ready." He said and stepped forward to engulf me in another hug. We pulled back and I let out a moan of surprise when his lips crashed down on my own. My eyes were opened in confusion but I soon let them close and I gave into the kiss. We pulled away and I smiled at Cody.

"See you later." I said and closed the door in his face. That was weird, I said to myself and walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

Randy watched as Cody walked down the hall with a happy, confident strut while whistling. He couldn't believe he just saw me kiss Cody. She obviously doesn't realize what she's getting herself into, Randy said to himself. He had come to her room to try to apologize and at least wish her a happy birthday but he was shocked when he got there and already saw me talking to Cody, while I was wearing a robe. A bunch of different scenarios ran through his head but he tried not to believe any of the sexual ones; that would leave him heartbroken.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 28_

After I finished getting ready for dinner, I headed down to the lobby and met up with my uncles. We drove the short distance and ordered our meals just shortly after we arrived. The dinner went by relatively fast and we all had a blast. We spent a few minutes making fun of each other and especially my dad cause he wasn't there and I knew even if he was there, he would laugh along with us.

After we finished dinner, we headed back to the hotel and went back to Uncle Mark's room. There, my uncles loaded me down with birthday gifts. Uncle Mark got me a beautiful gold necklace with a canary yellow diamond pendant and Uncle Kev got me a silver diamond bracelet that I couldn't wait to wear. I squealed when I opened my gift from Uncle Shawn and saw he got me a new purse. I was super excited because I had been meaning to get a new one. I questioned him about it and he confessed he had enlisted the help of Melina to help pick out the purse. Finally, I opened the gift from Dave and beamed as I saw he got me a MacBook.

"What a great birthday this has been." I said as I piled all my new things onto the box of my new laptop. I stood up and hugged each of them. "You guys spoil me."

"Someone's gotta do it." Uncle Kev said as he enveloped me into a bear hug.

"You're not complaining are you?" Uncle Dave asked. "Cause if you are, I can certainly take the computer back." He reached for the box but I swatted his hand away.

"Ah, ah. It's mine. Besides, I'm not complaining." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night boys."

"Alright, here, I'll help you carry this stuff to your room." Uncle Shawn offered.

"No, it's cool. You guys stay here. I can handle it." I said, hefting my new gifts into my arms.

"You sure?" He asked, unsure.

I nodded as I walked toward the door to Uncle Mark who was holding it open for me. "I got it, I got it." I laughed and walked down the hall towards the elevator. I got to my floor and my arms were killing me. I walked down the hall towards my door. I was struggling with my grip on the box and other small things in my arms and I figured there was no way I could get my hotel key, which was in my purse, without setting everything on the floor.

"Maybe I should have had Shawn help me." I whispered to myself with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry?" I heard and turned around. I laughed, embarrassed, when I saw Ted standing behind me with a small smile playing at his lips. "Were you talking to me?" He asked pointing to his chest.

"No, sorry, I was talking to myself." I said, feeling my cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"Oh," He said with a comforting laugh. "Well, do you need some help? You look like you could use some." He offered, stepping a little closer to me.

I smiled gratefully. "That would be wonderful." I said as he transferred the box from my arms to his own. "I really appreciate it." I said as I began to search through my purse for my hotel key.

"Its nothing." He said, waving me off with a smile, I smiled back. "So how was your day?"

I shrugged, it was a bit strange, I knew Ted and he knew me but we didn't really talk. "It was pretty good. I can't complain. How was your day?" I asked and became frustrated when I couldn't locate my key. "I know I put it in here." I muttered to myself angrily.

"My day was also pretty good." He said and watched me with amusement as I struggled to find my key. "So I think I heard Cody say something about it being your birthday today? Is that true?"

I looked up and smiled, momentarily stopping to find my key to push my hair behind my ears. "Yeah, the big 2-0." I said, knowing he was going to ask my age.

"Wow, that's a great age, happy birthday." He said as he watched my hands move back and forth from my purse. "Put your purse on the floor." He said and I just looked at him skeptically but gave in and set it on the ground before putting my hands in the air, waiting for further instruction. "Hold these for a sec." He said, pushing the box in my direction. I took it and watched as he picked the purse up and looked inside for a second before producing the lost key.

"Oh my god, you are a hero." I said with a laugh and watched him put the key in the designated spot before pulling it out. He smiled at me before he pushed the door open and held it open for me. I put my body in front of the door to make sure it didn't close and looked at him standing in the hallway. "Thanks so much."

"It was nothing." He said and sat my purse on the floor, inside my room, off to the side. He leaned forward and put one finger in the front pocket of my jeans, pulling it out a little before placing the key inside. He pulled back and just looked at me for a second before speaking. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just let me go put this down; it's killing me." I said with a laugh and walked further inside the room, sat them on the table and walked back to the door.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I was just wondering, I've noticed you've been spending time with Cody a lot lately," He started and I nodded. "Are you two…an item?" He asked awkwardly.

"No." I said simply.

"How do you feel about him?" He asked curiously. I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm not sure. He's a nice guy but I don't know him that well." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"What would you say if I were to ask you out to dinner with me one night?" He asked with a smile.

"I'd say you're friends with Cody, how does he feel about that?"

"But you two aren't a couple." He said and I nodded, this was true.

I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. There was no doubt Ted was a good looking guy with piercing blue eyes, a strong profound jaw and his body very toned. It's true Cody and I weren't together officially and why not get out there and explore my options. "Well then I guess I'd have to say, you'd have to ask me." His smile widened a bit and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"See you around Ted." I said with a smile and closed the door. Ted stood there with a smug smile and began walking down the hall. There was no way Cody was going to win this bet like he had won all the others, not if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cell vibrating. I looked at it and saw I had a text message from Randy. This must be good, I thought to myself as I opened the message. It said, _I need to talk to you, call me._ I rolled my eyes and set the phone back down, rolling over on the other side of the bed, letting my eyes close.

I woke up again a couple hours later and hopped in the shower. When I was done, I changed into a black velor tracksuit with a white camisole under the jacket and sat on the couch, turning on the TV, deciding to let my hair dry naturally. After I watched TV for a while, I walked down the hall to the vending machine to get a small snack. I saw Maria from behind from a far distance as she was filling up her ice bucket with ice from the ice machine which was right next to the vending machine.

"Maria." I said politely as I passed her to stand in front of the vending machine.

"Elliot," She said coldly. "You're looking as…" She looked me up and down from my wet hair, over my relaxed wardrobe and down to my bare feet before continuing. "frumpy, as ever."

I smiled tightly at her and looked her over from her over processed hair, over her low-cut, tight shirt and short skirt and down to her stiletto encased feet. "You're looking as trampy as ever." I said, turning my attention back to the food inside the vending machine. "Tell me Maria," I said as I calmly placed my dollar bill inside the machine in front of me. "is today just special or do you always get ready to work the corners this early?" I hit the letter and number combination I wanted when I finished. I grabbed my candy bar and looked at her smiling.

She was glaring at me and looked like she was about to blow. "It's no wonder Randy hates you, you're a bitch." She spat at me and walked away angrily. I watched her walk away, stuck in my spot. Randy hated me? No, he couldn't. He just texted me saying he wanted to talk. I shook my head and made my way back to my room. I had to stop letting Maria and her comments get to me. She was just jealous and insecure.

I spent the majority of the morning watching reruns of House until Melina came over. She gave me my birthday gift; it was a beautiful patterned cocktail dress. It was a strapless dress with the bust in purple jersey fabric and a chiffon skirt of oranges, purples, yellows and pinks that started right under the bust. I couldn't wait to wear it.

After we sat around talking for a while, we decided to go get some lunch and then go shopping for a while to pass time.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 29_

After Melina and I were done shopping, we headed back to the hotel, loaded down with shopping bags. My Uncle Kev stopped us as we were walking through the lobby and told us that him and the guys were going to a club tonight and that we were invited. I accepted the invitation enthusiastically when he told me that they had already ran it past my dad and he was cool with it. Melina declined with an apology and explanation that she already had plans with some of the other divas. Melina and I headed into the elevator after Kev said to meet everyone in the lobby at 8:30 tonight. When we reached my floor, I waved goodbye to Melina and gave her a constricted hug, due to my bags of clothes, and told her I'd talk to her tomorrow.

I put the bags of clothes next to my suitcase, deciding to unpack later. I relaxed the rest of the afternoon, spending most of it flipping through the channels and running trips to the vending machine down the hall for candy. Finally when 7 rolled around, I was bored out of my mind and just decided to get ready early. I took a nice long soak in the bath; since I had lots of time, I thought since I hadn't taken a bath in a while, why not? When I was done, I carefully dried and curled my hair. I put on the short cocktail dress Melina got my as a birthday gift and then I went back in the bathroom to put on my makeup. I highlighted my eyes with purple eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara. Once I was done, I turned off the light and left the bathroom. I sat on the bed with my back resting against the headboard and laid my legs out on the bed and crossed them at my ankles. I picked up the hotel phone and had them put me through to Dave's room.

"Hello." He answered with a yawn.

"Yes, hello, is this Mr. Bautista?" I asked in a fake British accent.

"Speaking." He said, a bit confused.

"Oh hello Mr. Bautista. This is Mildred," I paused trying to think of a last name. "Taylor with the front desk. I hate to tell you this but there seems to be a problem with your car."

"What's wrong with it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well you see, one of our valet drivers must have pushed a bit too hard on the gas and the car crashed into the side of the parking garage." I finished barely able to hold in my laughter and keep a straight face.

"WHAT?" He blew up and I imagined him now standing up, breathing raggedly in anger. I couldn't stop it anymore, I burst out laughing. "Excuse me, what do you think is so funny? I'm not going to pay for damages. That was a rental. Listen Mildred, Your guys messed up, you're paying for it."

I contained my laughter and said, "I'm sorry sir, but we cannot be held liable for these damages."

"Bullshit! You're paying for it." He said angrily. I erupted into a fit of giggles and fell sideways on the bed at a 90 degree angle. I barely could hold the phone still to my ear but I heard him sigh, a bit in anger. "Elliot."

I laughed harder and barely mumbled a coherent, "hey,"

"That wasn't funny." He said, taking deep breaths.

"No, no, it was pretty funny." I said in between giggles. Finally, after some silent time for both of us to calm down, I spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, so what's up?" He asked, seemingly over it.

"Well I'm sitting here, bored out of my mind. What are you doing?" I said as I straightened my body out.

"I can tell," He said with a chuckle. "Well I was taking a nap before you called."

"A nap? Aren't we going to the club tonight? Don't you have to get ready?" I asked.

He looked at the clock. "Elle, it's not even 8 yet, we aren't going until 8:30."

I blew a raspberry to the air. "Well, I am already ready. I can't wait any longer. Let's go early."

He chuckled. "Ok, how about you come over to my room in like 15 minutes and we can hang out together and try to pass time."

I sighed. "I guess. I'll be there." I said as I hung up.

* * *

After Dave got off the phone with me, he called Mark. "Hey, what's up man?" Mark asked distractedly.

"Hey, how's it going over there?" Dave asked.

"Its…coming along." He said then paused. "Hey, that doesn't go there, that goes on the wall, over there." Mark said on the other side of the phone with his hand over the speaker on his phone, though Dave could still hear.

"Well, I've got some bad news." Dave said sadly.

Mark stopped what he was doing. "What?"

"She's already ready to leave."

"You're kidding."

"Unfortunately, I'm not. She just called me and told me she was dressed, and sitting around just waiting. She's bored." Dave explained.

Mark was silent for a minute, taking this in. "This is unbelievable. Every other day we can count on Elle to be running late and the one night we want her to, she decides to be early."

"Yeah, I'm going to try my best to stall. I told her to come over here in 15 minutes and then I'm hoping I can somehow entertain her so she doesn't want to leave early." Dave said.

"Yeah, do that. And when you head over here, pretend to get lost a couple of times. And send me a text when you're leaving." Mark suggested.

"Alright, I can do that. Is everyone there?"

"Most everyone, we're still waiting on some people and Paul is like a few minutes away." Mark said.

"Ok, if I were you, I'd ask some people to call whoever isn't there and tell them to hurry up." Dave said, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have to do that." Mark said and then they both hung up. Dave immediately hopped in the shower, making it a quick one. After, he put on some black slacks and a white beater. There was a knock on the door when he was about to put his belt on. He walked to the door, belt in hand and opened the door.

"Hey." He said to me, holding the door open a bit wider.

"Please don't belt me!" I joked, covering my face with my arms, when I saw him holding up the belt.

He chuckled. "Oh stop, just get in here." He said, pulling me gently inside. I went and sat on the couch. He finished putting his belt on and looked at me. "You going shoeless tonight?"

I looked at him with a cocked head. "No, you loser." I said and gestured to my shoes, where I had dropped them when I came inside. "I didn't want to put them on, then take them back off when I got here."

"Oh gosh, that is so hard!" He mocked me and I threw a pillow at him. "Ah, ah. None of that." He threw the pillow back at me and I just let it land a couple feet away from the couch.

"So are you going to put a shirt on or is this the outfit you wear to get all the ladies?"

He shook his head at me and walked over the closet. "Smartass." He grabbed a charcoal gray button down shirt and put it on. "Happy?" I nodded and stood up.

"So are we ready?" I asked, and leaned down, ready to put on my shoes.

"We're not going now. Its only 8:20." He said, trying to stall. I looked at him with a blank stare before sitting back down.

"Why do we have to leave exactly at 8:30? Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Of course not, but I thought we could at least talk for a while, just the two of us." He said, sitting next to me on the couch.

I narrowed my eyes at him then smiled. "Of course we can. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really, I just thought we could catch up."

I looked at him strangely. "But we talk everyday, we are all caught up."

He nodded. "Yeah I guess we are." He said and glanced at the clock. 8:25. It seemed like it was time for plan B. "Well then I guess we can go."

"Yes!" I said and bent over to put on my orange, patent leather, 4.5 inch platform stiletto heels that I bought with Melina today and matched my dress perfectly. "Should we call the guys?"

"Yeah, I'll text them and tell them that we left early." He said and brought his phone out from his pocket. He sent a short text to Mark that said, _Leaving. Will stall, planning to get lost. _"Ready?" He asked, sliding his phone and room key into his pant pockets.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and grabbed my purple clutch as I stood up.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 30_

"I had no idea you were so bad with directions." I said as I climbed out of Dave's rental truck. I had just spent the last 40 minutes in the car with Dave getting lost. We were on our way to the club and he would randomly make a wrong turn or he would ask me to tell him where he's supposed to turn from the directions he printed out, and then we'd miss it and have to turn around. Sometimes, we would get to talking and forget about following the directions and go way out of the way. It was getting ridiculous so I finally didn't talk at all, only telling him where to turn until we reached our destination.

"Hey, you were in charge of leading me the right way." Dave said, still sitting in his seat, finishing up a text message to Mark that said we were in the parking lot.

"Oh please, this is not my fault." I said as he got out of the car, sliding his phone in his back pocket.

"Well, I'll take half the blame." He admitted, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the entrance of the club.

I laughed. "You better." As we got closer, I noticed there was no line, which was unusual. "Is this place even open?"

"Yeah," He said and I shrugged when I saw the bouncer standing in front of the closed doors; must be a slow night, I thought. "Bautista." Dave said to the bouncer as he checked his list. The bouncer nodded and made a small mark on the list before opening the door for us to enter. I followed Dave in and stopped when the door closed behind us and I noticed it was pitch black inside.

"Um, Dave, what's going on?" I whispered to Dave, and grasped for his hand.

Suddenly all the lights turned on and out popped the entire WWE roster shouting, "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday!" I jumped back, startled. My eyes were wide, my mouth wide open and the first person I saw was my dad, holding a video camera, recording my reaction.

"Shut up!" I yelled with a wide smile and turned to Dave, giving his arm a small but hard shove. Everyone just laughed and I squealed, giving Dave a hug. I then went around hugging everyone, thanking them for coming. It was surprising how many people were there. Some I didn't really know but wished me a happy birthday anyway. I was glad to see Melina there who laughed when I looked shocked to see her. She claimed she just needed a cover story to give me so she could be here to surprise me and see my reaction. I did notice two people missing, Maria and Randy, which I was fine with; they are probably together, I thought bitterly.

I shook the thoughts of them out of my head and made my way over to my dad. "I can't believe you did all this." I hugged him.

"Though I would like to take all the credit," He said with a laugh. "It wasn't all me." He said then wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and turned me around a little. "It was his idea." He said, pointing to someone and I beamed when I saw my Uncle Scott. He laughed and caught me when I ran over to him and launched myself into his arms.

"Ahh, I can't believe you're here!" He laughed and spun me around.

"You didn't think I would actually miss your birthday, did you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Thank you so much! I missed you so much!" I said as I finally released him. "This is great."

"I missed you too. It's good to see you kiddo, you look great." He said, looking me over. "As for the party, anything for you." He said, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "But I couldn't do it all myself." I walked over with him to where the family was standing.

I let out a sigh. "You guys really are the best." I said, standing in between Uncle Scott and Uncle Mark. Uncle Mark just laughed at me and told me to quit thanking them and just enjoy it. "I'll try." I said, knowing full well I would.

I turned around when I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Steph! What are you doing here?" I asked, throwing my arms around her in joy.

"I couldn't miss this." She said, smiling. "Plus, I missed you."

I smiled. "Oh, I missed you too." I said and looked her over. "You look great."

"Thanks, you do too."

"So is Aurora here?" I asked in a hopeful voice, really wanting to see my little sister.

"No, my mom's watching her. I'm only staying here until Tuesday morning so I thought it'd be better if she stayed home." I nodded my head in understanding. We talked for a while longer, catching up until Paul came up to Steph and asked her to dance. I could tell she was as excited about him asking her to dance now as she was the day they met, though she rolled her eyes at me as they walked away. It wasn't even until after my brother had asked her to dance and they were walking away that I noticed all the people dancing and the loud music playing. I watched Paul dance with Steph and how every once in a while he would pull her close and whisper something in her ear that made her smile happily. Then he would place a small kiss on her forehead and back up a little. It is something I envy. I want someone to do that with. I sighed and jumped a little when I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Just me." Dave said with a chuckle.

I smiled. "Hey, you enjoying the party?"

"I am but I think the important question is, are you enjoying the party?" He asked, standing next to me, watching the couples come on and off the dance floor.

"I am. It's really great." I said sincerely.

"Well, the birthday girl shouldn't be a wallflower at her birthday party. Wanna dance?" He asked, giving my hand a little tug towards the dance floor.

I shrugged. "Sure." I said and shimmied my way onto the dance floor with Dave following me. We danced through a couple songs when they switched things up and played a slow song. I placed my hand in Dave's, with my other hand on his shoulder and he had his other hand on my waist.

"Can I cut in?" I heard and turned my head to see who it was. Every muscle in my body tensed up when I saw Randy. Dave turned his head to look at me and I nodded, letting him know it was okay. Dave slowly walked off, heading for the bar but he would look over his shoulder every so often to make sure I was okay.

Randy stepped forward and assumed the same position Dave had just vacated. "Happy birthday." He said.

I ignored him. "This is a private party." I said my eyes darting all over the dance floor, everywhere but at Randy.

"I was invited." He said simply. I looked up at him and sighed.

"What do you want Randy?" I asked as we still kept rhythm with the music, though we weren't really paying attention.

"You've been ignoring me." He stated, not answering my question.

I nodded. "Surprised?"

He let out a big sigh and shook his head. "I guess not."

"So is that it? Is that all you wanted, confirmation that I was in fact ignoring you?" I asked, I knew I was sounding like a bitch but I just wanted him to apologize, that's all I wanted, a sincere apology.

"Of course not." He responded instantaneously. He sighed again. "I wanted to apologize. I was a jerk, I know it and I'm sorry. It was one of the dumbest things I've done in a while." He paused. "I'm not going to make any excuses, I just want you to know where my head was at. When you told me you were only turning 20, I was shocked so I left. I thought it was some type of cruel joke." I stared at him in confusion. When he said he wanted to let me know where his head was at, I thought he was going to profess his love and I have to admit I felt a bit let down with his confession, cause I already knew that, but at least it was the truth. "I was just mad that you didn't tell me. Why? I'm not really sure, it's not like it would have been a problem, I just felt like you were keeping secrets from me and I didn't like that cause I thought I knew everything about you, you are my best friend, I want to know everything about you." I stared at him and could tell he was being honest.

Randy wanted to cross his fingers for me to believe him. It was the truth, half the truth but there was no way he was going to profess his love for her here, especially since he only knew of her friendship feelings towards him.

"I accept your apology." I stated with a smile.

Randy's lips stretched into a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you? I mean, if not, I can keep ignoring you." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, that's not necessary." He said.

"I miss you." I said softly.

Randy beamed, finally. "Oh I'm so glad to hear you say that. I missed you like you wouldn't believe. I didn't notice how boring life was without you until you were gone. I don't think I can play another game of Halo again." I laughed and that was when we both noticed the music had changed to a fast paced song. He grabbed my hand and began to lead me off the dance floor but I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked, already moving my hips to the beat.

"Don't you want to finish talking?" He asked.

"What else is there to say?" I asked, confused. He paused, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess nothing." He made his way back towards me and moved with me to the beat. "So this means we're friends again?" He whispered into my ear which sent a shiver down my back.

I put my hands on his cheeks and made sure he was looking into my eyes. "Randy, we never stopped being friends. We just had a small fight. Bffl's right?" I said and laughed when he nodded. I placed a kiss on his cheek and turned my back to him as we began to dance.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 31_

The next day, I got up early with my dad and we hit the gym. I was pretty tired, so I just pedaled on the bikes at a low speed, watching people and listening to my Ipod. Maria came in and when I saw her, I immediately remembered the last time we talked. She had told me Randy hated me, and after last night, I knew that wasn't true. So did she really like Randy and want to date him or did she just hate me and want to piss me off? The thoughts drove me to pedal out my aggression and go faster. Finally, it was time for me to leave because I was going to meet Uncle Scott for breakfast. I told my dad I was leaving and that I'd see him later and I made my way up to my room. It was nice to have a room to myself, at least for the weekend. My dad was sharing a room with Steph while she was here and I assumed when she left, I would go back to sharing with dad. I didn't mind sharing a room with my dad, and I embraced the time we spent together, it was just that sometimes, I needed some time to myself.

* * *

I walked into the café down the street feeling wonderful. The shower I took after the gym rejuvenated me and I was ready to take on the day. I had changed into a pale yellow, ¾ length sleeve shirt, white jean shorts and some cute white thong slip on leather sandals with gold hardware.

"I can't believe your leaving already. You just got here." I said to my Uncle Scott as I took a bite of my scone. He had just told me he was going to the airport, right after breakfast.

"I know, trust me, I want to stay." He said, taking a sip of her coffee. "But I have work. I was lucky enough that they gave me today off, I can't miss tomorrow."

I nodded sadly. "Well, you'll have to come back."

"Definitely. I think I have some vacation time coming up, hopefully I can make it back out here." He said.

"You better." I said, drinking my coffee.

* * *

I had just gotten back from breakfast and I was moping a bit. I wished Scott could have stayed a couple more days; it would have been fun to spend the day with him.

I sighed as I opened the door to my room and yawned when I stepped in.

"Tired?" I heard and jerked my head towards my bed, where the voice had come from. I smiled sadly at Randy, who was resting casually on my bed.

"Yes." I said as I walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it, head first.

He chuckled. "Shouldn't have stayed out so late."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Please, I wasn't out that late, besides, it was my birthday party, I could stay out for however long I want." I said, laying on my side facing him. "Hey, wait, how'd you get in here?"

He smirked his famous smirk. "Being a superstar does have its perks." He said holding up the keycard I assumed he charmed some girl at the front desk to give him.

"You can't go anywhere without flashing that smile can you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Of course not, it gets me too much." He winked and I shook my head.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to visit my best friend, is that a problem?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You know how last night I told you I missed you? Yeah, I take that back." I joked and laughed at his faux hurt expression.

"Wow Elle, that hurts." He said and I laughed happily as I realized we were definitely back to normal.

"Yeah, well the truth does hurt." I said.

He laughed and changed the subject. "So the real reason I came by was to see if you wanted to get some lunch in a little."

"Sure, I just had breakfast but maybe in an hour or so we can go." I suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." He said and reached around me to grab the remote control.

"Hey, who said you can stay here?" I asked, trying to take the control from his hands but he moved it out of my reach.

"You didn't have to say anything, I can tell by the look in your eyes you want me to stay." He said, smoothing down my hair. I laughed and rolled my eyes again, turning my attention to the TV.

"Except, not. But, that's ok, I guess you can stay." I said, resting my head on his shoulder and my hand on his pec. It took a lot of willpower not to just rip his shirt off and have my way with him. He also felt the urge to make a move but forced himself not to. The minute I put my hand on his pec, he tensed up and just want to lean over and lay a kiss on me. We watched TV for a little over an hour before we decided to go have lunch. We walked down the street a little bit and finally decided on a restaurant. After we sat down, we looked over the menu before putting our orders in.

"So what have you been doing lately?" I asked, crossing my arms over the table.

"You mean while we were separated?" He asked and I laughed and nodded. I'm glad we could laugh about it now. "Well, not a lot. Pretty much just hanging out with the guys, playing some video games. What about you?" He asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Just spent a lot of time with dad and my uncles." I said and before Randy could respond, my phone rang. "Sorry." I said as I pulled my purse onto my lap and searched to find my phone. "Hello" I greeted.

"Hey Elle." I heard and smiled.

"Hi Cody, what's up?" I asked and Randy's head snapped up and his eyes darkened a little.

"I'm just getting ready to do an appearance. You?" He asked.

"I'm having lunch with Randy."

"Randy?" He asked, confused. "You're friends with Randy?"

"Uh, yeah. You didn't know that?" I asked.

"Well, I did but I thought you guys were fighting."

"How'd you know that?"

"The locker room talks." Cody replied simply.

"Oh, well, yeah we were but we made up." I said offering Randy a smile, which he returned.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight after the show."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I said.

"Alright, I'll meet up with you after the show then." He said and we said bye then hung up.

"Sorry about that." I said to Randy, sliding my phone back into my purse and putting it on the floor, next to my chair.

"No problem. So that was Cody?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and thanked our waiter when he brought our food.

"What'd he want?" He asked, spreading his napkin over his lap.

"He asked me to dinner tonight." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"And you said yes." Randy said sadly.

"Yeah," I said and looked at him. He looked disappointed. "Randy, are you ok?"

He took up at me and shrugged. "I just don't think Cody is right for you."

I rolled my eyes. "You too?"

"Yes me too. Elle, Cody isn't the wonderful guy you think he is." He said sternly.

"I don't care what you guys say. I'm not the type of person to make judgments about someone based off of what someone else tells me."

Randy just looked at me, taking in what I had just told him. I expected him to start calling Cody names like my uncles had and threaten to kick Cody's ass but I was shocked at what Randy did do. "Okay." He said simply and went back to eating. For some reason, this reaction upset me. I wanted him to be angry and jealous, but he wasn't. He was…okay.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 32_

Later that night, I was sitting at the arena, in the cafeteria at a table by myself. I was flipping through a magazine, with one leg crossed over the other, moving my leg up and down repeatedly. I was looking at the pictures in the magazine and reading the articles, but I wasn't taking any of it in. All I could think about what how mad I was that Randy was okay with my going out with Cody. The longer I thought about it, the more I wondered why I was so pissed off and the more violently I would turn the page.

"What did that magazine ever do to you?" I heard and looked up. I smiled politely when I saw Ted pulling out the chair next to me a taking a seat.

I sighed and looked down at the magazine. "Oh nothing, I'm just taking my aggressions out on it." I turned the page more gently and glanced at the pages.

Ted laughed and scooted closer. "Well take it easy, you might take it too far, kill the magazine and then come after me." He said, using both his hands to point at his chest.

I shook my head and closed the magazine, throwing it on the table in front of me. "Don't worry, I'm taking a breather." He laughed and I shifted my body towards him. "So did you need anything?" I asked curiously.

He tilted his head to the side and smirked. "I was wondering if you were doing anything after the show. There's this great club in town I thought we could check out."

I smiled at him sadly. "That sounds great, but I actually already have plans."

Ted nodded and laughed nervously. "Someone beat me to it huh?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, how about tomorrow?" He asked positively.

"Sure, I have nothing planned."

"Great! I can pick you at 7 and we can go to dinner, then to the club?" He suggested.

I nodded. "That sounds great."

Ted smiled. "So who's the lucky guy tonight?"

"Cody."

"Really? Funny, he didn't say anything about that earlier." He said as he thought about his earlier conversation with Cody. He had asked Cody what he was doing tonight and he said nothing. Usually he bragged right before he sealed the deal. Maybe he didn't think it was going to happen. Maybe he thought he needed more time. Ted smiled evilly. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." He said, standing up and grabbing my hand to gently place a kiss on it. I smiled at him as he walked away. I laughed and grabbed my magazine from the table. I started from the beginning and surprisingly was able to go through the magazine and stay focused on the topics they were discussing.

* * *

"I can't believe she's going on another date with Cody." Randy said as he paced the locker room. Dave looked at him in amusement from his spot on the bench.

"I can't believe you still won't admit you have feelings for her." Dave said as he laced up his boots.

"Fine! Fine, I like her, I really like her. I want to date her. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I want to rip Cody's head off for going on a date with her?" Randy said in rage. Dave was a bit startled, clearly not expecting him to admit he had feelings.

"You really like her don't you?" Dave asked.

"Are you deaf? Yes, I do. I just told you that." Randy said as he continued pacing.

"Well tell her."

Randy shook his head at Dave's ridiculousness. "It's not that easy."

"Of course it is. It's so clear that she likes you too." He said, standing up and putting on his knee and elbow pads.

"Well she obviously likes Cody, she's going out on a date with him tonight." He said, almost hysterical.

"And you told her not to go out with him right?" Dave asked

"Yeah and she said she didn't care what he's done in the past that she wasn't going to judge him based on what everyone else says about him." Randy said and shook his head. "Why does she have to sound so perfect and kind when she's talking about him?" Even though she was defending Cody, when she said that, it just made him like her more for being so beautiful on the inside.

Dave chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Have you tried talking to Cody?"

Randy perked up a bit. "No, no I haven't."

Dave smiled. "Maybe you should." He said and walked out of the locker room.

Randy nodded. "Maybe I should." He said and left the locker room in search of a certain third generation superstar.

Randy was walking down the hall when he saw Ted turn the corner in front of him, whistling. "Ted!"

Ted turned around and smiled at Randy. "Hey man, what can I do for you?" He asked, giving him a manly hug.

Randy smiled back. "Have you seen Cody? I need to talk to him about his date tonight with Elliot."

Ted's smile got a bit wider and he shrugged. "Haven't seen him. But wait, they have a date tonight?" He feigned innocence. "He is one lucky man." Randy nodded and scratched his chin, wondering where he could be. "I myself have a date with her tomorrow night."

Randy's head flew up and he looked at Ted confused. "Wait, you have a date with her too?" Ted nodded. "Does Cody know?"

"Cody doesn't need to know everything about what I do." Randy shook his head.

"Ted what do you guys have planned?" Randy asked, needing to know.

Ted smirked. "The usual."

"Well then why are you taking her on a date?"

"Hey, hey, just because Cody's trying to bang her, doesn't mean I can't too. Sure, when he does," He started but Randy interrupted.

"If he does," Randy said.

Ted shook his head. "When he does," He continued paying no mind to Randy's correction. "and he always does, he'll get the money, but if the guys know I got there first," He paused and looked at the ceiling as if God himself was telling Ted what a great plan he had thought up. "they would be so impressed. Not only is that Paul's daughter, that's beating Cody, the master at these things, to the punch."

Randy took it all in with his hands on his hips and shook his head. He looked at Ted and smiled. "That's a real," He paused and his expression turned sour. "dumb idea you asshole." Before Ted knew what was happening, Randy had him pushed up against the wall with his forearm crushing his neck. "First of all, Elliot is not going to sleep with Cody. Second, She's not going to sleep with you. Third, think about what you just said, she's Paul's daughter. You go around spreading a rumor around the locker room that you slept with his daughter, it's going to get back to him and he would destroy you." Randy paused and let everything sink in. "You better forget this whole idea you have about 'banging' Elliot. She's my best friend and if I find out that you so much as try to kiss her on your date tomorrow night," Randy laughed and looked at Ted with a threatening smile. "I'll make you wish you never said the name Elliot Levesque." Randy gave a nice punch in the gut to Ted and released him. He watched as Ted crumpled to the floor in a heap. He shook his head and stepped over him, heading down the hall in search of Cody.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Cody said as he approached me in the hall. He had called me a little earlier saying he was done tonight and that we could get out of here. He said he just had to shower and that he would meet me outside his locker room when he was done. Before I left for the arena earlier, I had changed into clothes that were more appropriate for a date. I had on black skinny jeans, a silk button up blouse with a red and black plaid pattern and ruffles down the center on both sides of the buttons, and red stiletto peep toe 4 inch pumps.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, you look good too." He was wearing blue jeans and navy blue button down shirt. Even with my extra height in the heels, he was still taller. "Ready?"

He nodded. "I am." He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me down the hall. I laughed as Cody told me a story about something that had happened in the ring today.

* * *

Randy turned a corner and stopped in his tracks. Just a few feet away was Cody walking with me and his shoulders just slumped. He thought he could get to Cody before we left; he thought maybe he could talk him out of going, but it was too late.

Randy turned around and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. He had to do something. No matter what I said, he couldn't just let me get hurt by that scum.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 33_

"So is this where you take all your dates?" I asked with a laugh after Cody and I were seated at our table in the restaurant.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked, opening his menu.

"Well, every hostess and waiter here seems to know you by name." I said referring to everyone we walked by, greeting Cody as if they were old friends.

He laughed. "No, I used to live here and came here often. And I come here every time we're in town. And let's not forget I'm famous now. They become familiar with me."

I nodded and opened my menu, searching for something to eat. We sat in silence as we looked over the menu and thanked our waiter after he took our order.

I was taking a sip of water when Cody spoke. "So I didn't know you and Randy were friends again." I set my glass down and nodded a bit uncomfortably. We were on a date and he really wanted to talk about my relationship with Randy?

I nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, he's my best friend."

He nodded. "Why were you guys fighting?"

I looked at him confused. "That's kind of a personal question."

He nodded and put his hands up in surrender. "You're right, sorry I asked. I just thought it might have been because of me."

"You?" Now I was confused. "Why would we have been fighting because of you?"

"Well, from what I hear around the locker room, you guys started fighting after our date and Randy and I don't exactly get along so I thought…yeah." He said running a hand through his hair.

"No, it wasn't about you. But, you shouldn't believe everything you hear around the locker room. We were fighting before we went on our date." I said, taking a sip of water.

He smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm sorry for bringing it up, I just don't want to come between friends."

I smiled back awkwardly. "You won't."

* * *

I was laughing as Cody and I were walking down the street. After our sort of awkward conversation about Randy things got back to normal with us joking and flirting.

"You know I've had a great second date with you." Cody said with an arm around my shoulders as we were approaching the hotel entrance. We stopped and I turned to him with a smile.

"Me too."

"I don't want the night to end. Come back to my room with me and we can have some coffee or order some room service and get some ice cream." He suggested excitedly.

I laughed and nodded. "Well, I'm stuffed." I said patting my stomach. "But I won't mind keeping you company."

His smile widened and he kissed my cheek. "Great, let's go." He led me in the hotel and up the elevator into his room. Once we got there, Cody dismissed himself to go to the bathroom and I toed off my shoes and set my purse on the table. I walked over to the window and moved back the curtains to look at the city lights below. He had a much better view from his room than I did from my own.

"Want to go out there? It looks better not through the window." Cody said as he approached me from behind.

I nodded. "Yeah, can we?"

"Sure." He unlocked the door and opened it, allowing me to walk out first. I walked out onto the balcony and right up to the edge and looked down at the city below. Cody stood behind me with his hands resting on the railing, trapping me between his body and the balcony wall.

"It's so beautiful." I said with a sigh as I watched the people moving around the streets.

"You're beautiful." Cody said placing a kiss on my neck. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"You've got a much better view than I do." I said.

"Well, you can come here to star gaze anytime you want." Cody said and put his hands on my hips to turn me around.

"Thanks." Cody moved his lips closer to my own and his hands slid up to my neck. The kiss was short but intense. He pulled away and trailed kisses from my lips to my neck while I was leaning my back against the railing. "Stay with me tonight."

I pulled away and put my hands on his face, pulling him off my neck. "Uh, what?"

He smiled innocently. "Stay with me tonight. We can stay out here and look at the people below and watch the stars. I like having you here, you're nice company."

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry bud, that's not going to happen."

Cody frowned. "Why not?"

I just shook my head and patted his shoulder. "It doesn't matter why not, you can't convince me to stay." I checked his watched and sighed. "I better get back."

He grabbed my wrist before I could leave and pulled me close again, placing a very long, very passionate kiss on my lips, as if challenging me to leave. He pulled away, stroking my hair. "Tell me you want to leave after that." He whispered hoarsely.

I smiled sadly. "I want to leave after that." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and made my way inside the room and out into the hall, leaving Cody confused on his balcony. The whole walk back to my room I was confused with myself. I really liked Cody but I felt nothing when he kissed me. I admit he was a good kisser, but there were no sparks.

* * *

The next day was my date with Ted. I woke up early to work out then I went for a leisurely swim. I hung around my hotel room for most of the day, taking it easy. Randy came over at around six and asked me how my date with Cody was.

"It was alright. It was a bit strange though because our first date I had so much fun and I really liked him, I mean aside from the fact that Dave interrupted. But it's like last night I was with a different person. He was more interesting when Dave was there than when we were alone. He brought you up right after we got to the restaurant." I explained.

"Me?" Randy asked confused.

"That's what I said. Yeah, apparently he assumed we were fighting because I went on a date with Cody."

"But I didn't even know about that until I saw you on your date." Randy said.

"That's what I said." I said then paused. "Wait, you saw us?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I was kind of at the bar." I shook my head at him and sent him a 'you would' look. "I was also the person that told Dave you were on a date with Cody."

"That was you?" I asked amused. I was still pissed off about it but even I can find the hilarity in the situation.

He forced a smile. "Guilty."

I shook me. "Anyways, don't worry, I set Cody straight."

"You sure? Cause I can talk to him." Randy said and I laughed and nodded.

"I got it covered."

He nodded. "So what else happened?"

"Well we went back to his room and looked at the stars and the city lights on his balcony." Randy nodded, and filed this information under classic Cody move. "then he asked me to spend the night.

Randy's eyes clouded over in anger. "He did what?"

I touched his arm. "Randy, it's ok. I told him no." Even though Randy assumed I had said no, it made him feel better to be reassured that his gut was right.

"So you have a date with Ted tonight?" Randy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, curiously.

"I ran into him last night." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah I should probably start getting ready. He's picking me up at seven."

Randy nodded and stood up. "Alright, I'll let you get ready. Call me if you need anything." He said and hugged me when I walked into his arms.

"I will." I said and walked him to the door, promising to call him tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 34_

I had just barely finished getting ready when I heard a knock on the door. "One sec!" I yelled as I ran carefully into the bathroom to look myself over one last time. My hair was curled softly with light makeup on my face. I decided to dress casual in a pair of skinny jeans, a white cami under a sheer white cotton long sleeve shirt. I had pulled on black leather knee high, four inch heeled platform boots and wrapped a trendy thin woven black and grey scarf with knotted fringe around my neck in a triangle like fashion. Satisfied with my appearance, I opened the door and greeted Ted with a smile. "Hey," I said accepting the hug he greeted me with. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah let me just grab a jacket." I said as I walked into my room, grabbing my black leather jacket off the chair I put it on and slid my black purse up over my shoulder.

"So how are you doing today?" He asked with his hand on the small of my back as we walked down the hall.

I smiled. "Pretty good, I kind of took a lazy day today and just hung out around the hotel."

"You're lucky. I spent all morning doing appearances." Ted said as we entered the elevator.

"Aw," I sympathized. "Was it that bad?"

He thought about it and shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I love meeting and spending time with the fans."

"That's really nice of you."

"Well, without the fans, I'm out of the job." He explained and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's what my dad always told me too." I said as we walked to the garage where Ted's rental car was parked. He opened the door for me, closing it behind me before he walked over to the driver's side and let himself in the vehicle.

"So how was your date with Cody?" He asked as he started the car.

I laughed and shrugged. "It wasn't bad."

Ted looked at me with an amused expression. "But it wasn't good?"

I sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I like to think so." He said as he pulled the car out of the parking garage.

"Honestly, the chemistry just isn't there. He's a great guy but I just don't think he's the guy for me." I admitted.

Ted nodded in understanding then turned to me and shot me a devastatingly handsome smile before turning his attention back on the road. "That's too bad, but I just can't help but to selfishly think of it as great news for a guy like me."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, if he's not the guy for you, maybe I am." He said, winking at me.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said, turning my attention out the window to watch the scenery go by.

Adad

The dinner was surprisingly one of the best dates I've ever been on. Ted was a riot. He had this amazing ability to make me laugh at the stupidest things and he also was really easy to talk to. The flirting at our dinner table was off the charts, but it was fun and made me realize just how charming he was. After dinner Ted suggested we go get cocktails, so we went to this small bar a couple of blocks from our hotel. We sat at the bar and ordered our drinks before we surveyed the club, looking for some familiar faces.

"You know," Ted whispered in my ear, which made me turn to face him. "I haven't had this much fun on a date in ages." He admitted and he surprised himself when he found himself telling the truth. He had originally just asked me out to piss off Cody but he found himself very attracted to not only my outer appearance, but also my personality.

I smiled and touched his hand that was on the bar counter. "Me too."

Ted smiled and leaned in close. I thought for sure he was going to kiss me but he fooled me. He had only leant in close to grab his drink that had just arrived. Embarrassed, I turned a little away from him and took a sip of my drink. Ted leaned in close again and whispered in my ear, "Look who's here." He said gesturing to a couple that was across the bar room, dancing. I smiled as I saw my dad and Stephanie. Steph's flight home was delayed today so she booked a flight for tomorrow so they were trying to make the most of their time together.

"I've never told anyone this," I said, leaning close into Ted so he could hear me. "but I've always wished to find the kind of love my dad and Stephanie have. They've been married for five years now and are more in love with each other now than they were when they first met; that's not something that happens very often these days." I have no idea why I just told him that, but it felt right.

Ted smiled and smoothed his hand over my hair. "You'll find someone."

I rolled my eyes. "That's what people always say. But, how do you know? Can you see into the future?" I asked sarcastically.

"I sure can. Want to know what I see?" He asked, setting down his drink.

"What?" I asked, grinning.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You and me, married with seven kids."

I burst out laughing and shook my head. "You're crazy. There's no way I'm marrying you."

He faked shock. "You mean you'd rather have seven kids than be married to me?"

"That's what I'm sayin'" I said, finishing my drink.

Ted laughed and threw some bills onto the bar. "You really know how to put a guy in his place."

I beamed proudly. "I try." I hopped off the bar stool and while holding Ted's hand, following him out of the bar and into his car.

Asdad

Once we got back to the hotel, we had gotten a bit quiet. I knew why I was quiet, this was the time when he walked me back to my room and we both somehow silently decided if a goodnight kiss is on the agenda. Ted walked me to my room and we stopped outside my door.

"I had a really great time tonight Ted, thanks." I said, fingering my room key in my hand.

He smiled and ran a hand down my arm. "Hey, no thanks necessary. I had fun too." By the look on Ted's face, he was about to go in for the kill and I can't say I wanted to protest. His lips descended on mine easily and I moaned into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand tangled in his hair while the other cupped his cheek. He gently pushed my back against the door and eventually took the key from my hands. Before I knew what happened, the door gave out behind me and I would have fallen if he hadn't brought me back up to his chest. He smiled and whispered, "Sorry about that" before his lips attacked my neck.

"Wait, wait, Ted. Stop." I managed to squeak out. He stopped reluctantly and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to admit. I like you, but before things go too far, I think I need to officially break things off with Cody."

"But you said you guys aren't official." He said, backing away a little.

"Well we aren't, but I think I at least owe it to him to tell him there's nothing between us."

Ted shook his head, suddenly feeling guilty about the bet. "Elle, you don't owe him anything."

"Yes, I do. He's a great guy."

Ted rolled his eyes. "No, he's really not."

"He's you friend." I stated, wondering why he wasn't defending him.

"Elliot, have your uncles or dad said anything about you dating Cody?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"Well they call him cruel names, but I'm not one to judge."

"Well, maybe you should listen to them." He said, turning away from me.

"What are you talking about? Cody had been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me."

"Oh please Elliot!" He said, spinning around in anger. "You think Cody is such a gentleman? Do gentleman place bets on unsuspecting girls for their own amusement?" I wasn't sure why he was getting so mad at me, but he was.

"Bets? What are you talking about?" My voice getting a bit louder out of confusion.

"Well maybe if you listened to your family, you would know. But it's okay, I'll tell you, do you want me to tell you Elliot?" He asked cruelly.

"Yes."

"Well you're precious little Cody placed a bet on you. He said he could sleep with you within two weeks. And you want to know something else? I was in on it. So tell me Elliot, did he win?" I stood in shock, my breathing slightly increasing as what Ted had just told me set in. My hand soared across his face with as much force as I could muster. His head was tossed to the side and his hand gently caressed his jaw. He looked at me with what seemed like regret in his eyes, as if he just realized what he had said. "Elle," He started and I put up my hand.

"Save it Jackass." I walked to the door, opening it but before I left, I stopped. "Don't ever talk to me again." I slammed the door behind me and walked down the hall to get to my room but I realized I had been in my room with Ted. I counted to ten and walked back to my room, hoping Ted wouldn't be there when I got there. I opened the door slowly, checking everywhere in the room and sighed when I saw he was no longer there. I sat on my bed slowly and thats when the tears flowed. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I tried to calm myself down and ran myself a bath, soaking in it for almost an hour. Finally, I knew what I had to do. I dried myself off, dressing myself in black sweats and a gray t-shirt before leaving my room and walking down the hall. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Elle." Randy answered the door surprised in only a pair of sweats, though I was too upset to notice his state of undress. He looked closely at my tear stained face and pulled me in for a hug. "What's wrong? Did something happen on your date? Was it Ted? Did he do something to you?" He asked frantically trying to figure out what was wrong.

I sighed a long sigh and calmly spoke, looking him in the eye. "I need you tell me everything you know about Cody Rhodes and his bets."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 35_

Randy let out a long sigh and looked at me confused. "How'd you find about them?"

"Ted told me Cody placed a bet on me. Has he done this before?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

Randy nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you warn me?" I asked as I felt the tears return to my eyes.

Randy sympathetically used his thumb to rub away any stray tears on my face. "I tried Elle, but you didn't want to hear it."

I sighed in realization that he was right. I told him and my uncles that I didn't care. "I'm so dumb."

"Shh, don't say that. You're not dumb." Randy said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

"Please tell me about him." I asked softly.

Randy nodded. "Well, when Cody first got signed and started traveling with us, the guys gave him a hard time and told him if he wanted to be a part of the group, he had to work for it; we all did, no one was welcomed with open arms, you have to make them like and respect you." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Well, there was this girl that worked with the ring crew and she had this huge crush on Cody, everyone knew, so Cody used that to his advantage and told the guys he could get her in his bed within a week. The guys laughed about it and put some money on it to humor him. Cody came through on the bet and the next week made another bet on a different girl that worked for the company. Pretty soon, the locker room took a liking to him and made these bets regularly, sometimes two at a time or maybe even three in one week." I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Everyone put money on the bets, even me and your dad." This shocked me; I couldn't picture my dad participating in such immature activities. "Well, there was a new girl that worked with the medical staff and she caught Cody's eye. She played hard to get at first, kind of like you, but with enough persistence from Cody, she eventually gave into his charm, as they all do. After he slept with her, he stopped talking to her completely. He ignored her phone calls, dodged her when he went to get checked out by the doctor and even just would flat out blow her off if she approached him in the halls." Randy sighed before continuing. "A couple months later, she cornered Cody and told him she had been a virgin when they had slept together and that she regretted it. She said it was the worst decision she had ever made, but at the time, he seemed to like her so much and want an actual relationship with her. That didn't even phase Cody because his reply was that she shouldn't be so naive. Then, this girl dropped a bombshell on Cody. She told him she was pregnant and it was 100 percent his baby. He was speechless. She told him she quit and was going home in the morning but before she left, she was going to drop by and see how he wanted to handle the situation." Randy ran a hand through his hair. "She goes to his room the next morning and he shoves her a blank check. He told her to let him know how much an abortion would cost and he'd pay for it." I sucked in a breath of disgust.

"He didn't."

Randy nodded sadly. "He did. He tried to keep it hidden for a while, not wanting anyone to find out but he told Ted and Ted told everyone. That's when everyone in the locker room lost all respect for him. It's one thing to win a bet and ignore the girl after, its quite another to get her pregnant then offer to pay for abortion."

I nodded in agreement. "That poor girl. Did she get the abortion?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? I know the check was used but I don't know if it was for what Cody intended it for."

I sighed as we sat in silence for a minute. I squeezed Randy tight. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys. I see why you didn't want me around him."

"Yeah, well you didn't know." Randy said, running a hand through my hair. "Well, Cody kept these bets going and most of the guys in the back stopped participating in them. But there are a few that still get kicks out of them."

I shook my head in disbelieve. "He seemed so genuine."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You're smarter than that anyway. That's probably why none of us beat the shit out of Cody, we knew you were smart enough not to do that with him." I nodded and yawned as I realized how tired I was.

"It's late," I yawned and laughed when I realized Randy probably had no idea what I had said.

He smiled. "It is. Why don't you crash here?"

"No, I should probably go to my room." I said, standing up, stretching.

"Why? Is my room not good enough for you?" He asked jokingly. I smiled crookedly at him and shrugged. Why not? He had the same bed I did and he had pajamas I could borrow. Plus, I knew he wouldn't try anything with me in my sleep, not to say I wouldn't fully enjoy it. I smiled at that thought.

"Alright, you've convinced me." I said, sitting on the bed, letting out a yawn.

Randy laughed. "That was easy." He walked over to his suitcase and threw a t-shirt at me. "Put that on, I'll change in the bathroom." I nodded and tiredly changed into the large Randy Orton shirt he had loaned me. I climbed under the covers of the bed and sighed as my head hit the pillow. I barely remember hearing Randy coming out of the bathroom and sliding into bed next to me. "Night Elle." He said, putting a kiss on the temple of my head.

"Night Randy." I mumbled before I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to someone placing kisses down my jaw. I looked down and was shocked to see it was Randy's lips that were on my skin. "Randy? What are you doing?"

He looked up and his eyes shined with lust. "I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do this since I laid my eyes on you." My eyes radiated confusion but he just put his lips on top of mine to stop the talking. He trailed his kisses down my neck and his hands reached under the shirt I was sleeping in. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and helped him pull the shirt over my head. "Elle, before we go any further, you need to know how I feel about you."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"I'm in love with you and this won't be just sex to me, this means something."

"Randy, I feel the same way. You've always been the one I wanted to date, but I didn't want to mess up our friendship." I confessed. "This feels like a dream, a really good dream."

"Time to wake up sunshine." I heard but looked at Randy when I realized that wasn't his voice.

"Huh?"

"Raise and shine." The same voice said again and then the blinds were being whipped open and I was blinded by the light. I squeezed my eyes shut then snapped them open. I groaned when I saw Uncle Dave's face hovering over mine. It was a dream. It was a damn dream. "Time to start the day you two."

"Go away." I heard Randy say from behind me. I suddenly became very aware of his arm wrapped around my midsection and it was sending butterflies right to my stomach.

"Touchy, touchy. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Dave asked smugly. I rolled my eyes. "You're lucky I came up to get young Randall instead of your father," He said to me, laughing. "He might have gotten the wrong impression of you two here together."

"Shut up old man." I said, putting my pillow over my head so I didn't have to hear him talk.

"What she said." Randy said, his hand tightening a bit around my waist.

"Alright, Elle, I'll spare you; you can stay and sleep,"

"Thank you very much," I said, rolling over on my other side, facing Randy.

"But Randy, it's time for our workout. Did it slip your mind?" Dave asked with a smirk. "It would probably slip my mind too if I had some beauty sleeping in my bed with me."

"You're going to start that again? That's why you wanted us to make up, huh? So you could start in on our relationship again?" I asked sleepily from my position in bed.

"Pretty much," He said. "But seriously, Randy, let's go." Randy groaned and reluctantly got up. He hadn't slept that good since the last time he'd actually slept in his own bed.

"Give me two minutes." He said, grabbing some clothes and making his way into the bathroom. I whimpered when Randy's arm slipped from my body and cursed Dave for coming in here and pulling him away from me and waking me from my amazing dream.

"Sorry for stealing your sleeping partner Elle." Dave said after Randy came out of the bathroom. "Think of it this way, you'll probably still be sleeping when he gets back." I just barely collected enough energy to put my hand in the air and flip him off as he left.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 36_

After making some coffee and watching twenty minutes of TV, I felt I was awake enough to leave Randy's room and go to my own. I slid on the clothes I was wearing last night, folding the shirt Randy had lent me and setting it on the bed. I yawned as I gently closed the door behind me and took a couple of steps away from the door.

"You know, if I didn't know about how close you two were, I'd be a little jealous about you walking out of Orton's room early in the morning." I heard Cody say from behind me. I stopped and my face curled up in anger. I shook it off and decided to pretend I didn't hear him and keep walking. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I walked fast, hoping he wouldn't try to come after me, but he did.

"Hey, Elle, wait up." I heard but I just kept walking faster until I felt his hand close around my wrist and he spin me around to face him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, running his hand up my arm. I jerked away from his touch.

"Nothing."

"Something is obviously wrong. Is it Randy? Did he do something?" Cody asked, stepping closer to me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him angrily. "I don't want to talk to you."

He looked confused. "Why not?"

I laughed bitterly. "Oh please, don't play dumb. It was only a matter of time before I found out."

"Found out about what?" He asked.

I sighed and forced a smile. "I know about everything Cody. I know about the bet."

He was stunned. He hadn't expected me to find out until after he won. "Elle…"

"No I don't want to hear it, asshole." I said, pausing to take a deep breath. "You know, when my dad and uncles would called you names, I stuck up for you. I told them you were nothing but a kind gentleman and I wanted to get to know you better. I thought this might develop into something. They tried to tell me but I didn't want to hear it; I told them it didn't matter to me because you hadn't done anything wrong." I paused and cleared my throat. "Then I find out that they were all right. You're nothing but a selfish pig." I turned to walk away but again, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Wait, Elle, let me explain." He tried but I shook my head.

"Absolutely not," I spat at him. "Randy told me everything. What kind of man doesn't take responsibility for his actions and instead tries to force someone into terminating the problem without having any consideration for what she wants? I don't know what happened to that girl or what was going through her mind. Who knows, maybe she wanted an abortion. But the sad thing is, even if it had gone through her mind, she probably thought that you would assure her it would be ok and that she should keep the baby. You shoving a check down her throat could have potentially pushed her into eliminating your baby." Cody was silent and looked down at his shoes. "Honestly, you placing a bet on me, I can deal with; but you doing what you did to that poor girl…that's just despicable." I turned to walk away but stopped, thinking of something. I turned back to face Cody and put my hands on my hips. "Tell me Cody, Was the guys' attention worth humiliating all those girls the way you did? Was your popularity in the back worth putting that girl through all that trauma? Was it worth making a baby then rejecting it?" He was still silent. "Sure you may have regretted what you did, but regrets only make you stronger. Do yourself a favor Cody, get in touch with that girl and hope that she kept your baby. If she didn't, that's going to be the biggest mistake you'll ever have made." I turned and walked away, hoping he would take my advice.

* * *

Once I got to my room, I hopped in the shower, washing myself off. When I was done, I dried my hair and put on some makeup. When I was done, I went into the bedroom and slid on a pair of skinny jeans, putting the ends inside gray knee length scrunched flat boots and put on a black long sleeve shirt. I went back into the bathroom and packed up all my toiletries. Today we were traveling to the next city and I still had to pack. After I was done packing, I sat on the bed watching TV. I braided my hair to the side in a single braid as I waited for my family to come get me so we could head to the airport. Once they got here, I double checked that I had everything and grabbed my purse, allowing them to wheel my suitcases out for me. I checked myself out as the guys loaded the car and I met them in the parking garage.

Once we got to the airport, I sat by the window with my dad and watched the planes come and go. It was a real pain that you had to get to the airport extra early before your flight because there was nothing to do. I yawned and laid my head on my dad's shoulder, telling him to wake me up when we could board.

After my dad woke me up, we got in line and boarded the plane. I took a seat in the middle of a row, next to Uncle Shawn who had the window seat and my dad, Uncle Mark and Uncle Kev were across the aisle from us.

"Where's Dave?" I asked my dad who had the aisle seat across from me.

"He was running late, told us to leave without him and he'd be a bit late." Dad explained and I nodded. I only hoped Cody or Ted didn't sit next to me, which would force me to spend the entire flight only facing the right and ignoring the left, where he would sit. I looked up when someone stood next to the aisle and sighed in relief when Randy sat down next to me.

"You look relieved. Happy to see me?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled back. "More like happy to not see a couple people." He laughed.

"I think I have an idea who you're talking about." He said, buckling his seat belt. "So when are you going to talk to him?"

"I already have." I said. He turned to me intrigued.

"When?"

"This morning when I was walking back to my room." I said.

"What happened?"

I sighed. "I told him what a sad, sad human being he was and that if he was smart he would call that girl and make sure she didn't get an abortion." I said with my voice lowered.

"You know." I heard from my right and smiled sadly at Uncle Shawn. I nodded. "It's about time you heard it from someone. What made you listen?"

"Well I was on a date with Ted, I wouldn't sleep with him, he got angry and spilled the beans."

"So she came to me and demanded to know everything." Randy said then smiled at me and winked. "You're hot when you get demanding." I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Ew Randall, ew." Uncle Shawn said, grimacing. "Well, anyways, I'm glad you know. It's about time."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I feel like such an idiot though."

"Elle, like I told you last night, it's not your fault; you had no way of knowing." He said, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I know, I know." I said. Ten minutes passed and people were still boarding the plane. I smiled when Dave was the last one and my eyes followed him as he struggled to find a seat. I snorted when I saw the only seat left was in a row with Cody and Ted. His eyes found mine and I shot him an apologetic smile, wishing him luck on this flight.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked, nudging me with his elbow.

"Look who Dave's next to." I said, grabbing the Sky Mall catalog in front of me. Randy turned around and laughed when he saw Dave sitting next to Cody, nodding politely at something he was saying to him.

"Man, that sucks." Randy said, letting out a yawn.

* * *

As I was unpacking and getting situated at our new hotel, I came across a wrapped package that I didn't notice while I was packing. I sat down on the floor and glanced around, looking for my dad. (Yes, we were back to sharing a room.) I heard the shower turn on and I focused back on the package in my hands. I opened the card on the top and read it carefully. It was from my mom. She said she had asked Stephanie to give me my birthday present because she didn't know when she would see me again. Her letter explained that after our last visit, she had realized that she had already missed out on most of my life, on account of her being drunk 24/7, and she didn't want to miss out on the rest. She said she was getting help and pouring all her money into a good rehab center. She said she loved me and was sorry for all the pain and sadness she had caused me. She signed the letter and left an address I could reach her at. She explained that at the place she was going, phones weren't allowed to be used everyday, so letters were encouraged. She said she hoped to hear from me and that again, she was sorry and loved me.

I sat in that position until I heard the bathroom door open and my dad come out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, stepping closer to me. I looked up at him and smiled sadly as I wiped away my tears. He sighed. "You found it."

I nodded. "I'm happy for her. She needs this."

He nodded and crouched down, massaging my scalp. "Yeah, she does. Hopefully this will be a wakeup call." I nodded in agreement. "Why don't you open the gift?" He suggested and I nodded. I had been so engrossed and stunned by the letter I forgot about the gift. I tore it open and sighed when my hands held a small gold locket. I was very familiar with this locket. It had been my great grandmothers and when I was younger, I would watch my mother put on her makeup and jewelry at her vanity and everyday I would touch the locket and ask my mom if I could wear it, just this once. And every time she said it wasn't for kids. The fact that she gave this to me was a big sign that she didn't think of me as a child anymore; I was a young women and I was glad she realized it. I just hoped she could get over her daemons and get well so we could redevelop our relationship. I just knew if she couldn't do it now, it would never happen.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 37_

The next couple of weeks flew by. I had begun watching wrestling religiously, whether it be finding a TV backstage on Monday's and watching Tuesday's and Friday's in my hotel room, I always watched it. My dad had finally cracked and agreed to let me stay in my own hotel room by myself, which I was quite grateful for. He had also become more lenient on letting me go out clubbing. Frequently during the week, I could be seen dancing at the clubs with Randy, my dad and uncles. Things between me and Randy had gotten back to normal and were actually even better than they had been. We were always together and he had even started helping my dad train me slowly how to become a wrestler. When Randy is there though, I must admit I goof off much more, which frustrates my dad. Anyways, today I'm going home with Randy to St. Louis. It's his birthday and he's going home to celebrate with his family and he invited me to join him. We're leaving right after the Raw taping and not coming back until Saturday night. This would be the longest I've been away from my dad since coming on the road and I was going to miss him and my uncles. It had been a task to convince my dad to let me go with Randy but after reassuring him multiple times we would be sleeping in different rooms and promising him we were just friends, he had agreed. I still had yet to get Randy a birthday gift so I asked Melina to go with me before Raw.

"So what do you think he wants?" Melina asked me as we entered a small male boutique.

"Well I'm not entirely sure." I said as I scanned some male accessories. "What about these?" I asked holding up a pair of stylish sunglasses.

Melina shrugged. "They're nice."

I walked away from the accessories and walked over to the clothes. "I want to get him something that he'll love."

"This is nice." She said holding up a navy blue blazer.

"Yeah, but he has a million of those." I said with a sigh. "What do you get the man that has everything?"

Melina laughed. "He doesn't have everything. He doesn't have a girl."

I laughed. "True, so you're willing to be his gift from me?"

She shook her head and looked at me seriously. "I was talking about you."

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"Girl, he's crazy about you."

I laughed and shook my head as I searched through a rack of dress shirts. "Please Melina, he's my best friend."

"That doesn't mean he can't have feelings for you." She argued.

"Trust me, he doesn't like me."

"No, trust me, he does." She said.

* * *

After I found the perfect gift for Randy, Melina and I headed to the arena. I put Randy's gift in my suitcase, which I had brought with me in Melina's car, and wheeled it behind me as we entered the arena. I said goodbye to Melina and wished her luck on her match as I headed in the direction of my dad's locker room. I knocked on the door when I got there and then I knocked again when there was no answer. Again, no answer so I slowly opened the door and poked my head inside. No one was in there so I set my bag in the room and left in search of my dad. I was walking down the hall and a door in front of me opened and Ted stepped out. His face looked surprised but relieved when he saw me. I rolled my eyes and turned right around to walk back from where I had come.

"Elle, Wait!" He yelled and walked after me. He ran in front of me and stopped me. I tried to walk around him but he moved so he was blocking my path. Finally, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes?" I asked, not really wanting to hear what he had to say. I hadn't spoke to either Cody or Ted in weeks, and I was perfectly fine with that.

"How are you?" He asked with a sigh.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm fine."

He nodded awkwardly. "Listen, I've been meaning to come talk to you for a while. You should know that I am really sorry for participating in that bet. After I thought about it, I realized it was really immature and disrespectful to you and all the other girls there have been in the past. I know you probably hate me, but I hope you can forgive me and we can maybe become friends."

I looked at his face and could tell he was sorry and regretted his actions. "Apology accepted."

A smiled stretched out over his face. "Great"

"I forgive you, but I'm definitely not ready to be friends with you just yet." I said and he nodded understandably. He stepped aside and I offered him a tiny smile and stepped around him, continuing my search for my dad.

I came across a TV and found my dad. He had started the show and was out in the ring talking to Chris Jericho. I pulled up a chair and sat down to watch the show. I was interrupted not too long after with a sweaty towel being thrown across my face. I screeched and threw the towel off me and onto the floor. I looked up and scowled at a smug looking Randy.

"That was disgusting." I said as he grabbed a chair, pulling it up next to mine.

"You were practically asking for it." He said as he sat down on the chair, backwards with his arms crossed over the back of the chair.

I tilted my head and shot him a disbelieving look. "Yes, you are exactly right, I wanted your sweat soaked towel thrown onto my face."

"See, I knew you did and you're welcome." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Excited to go back home?" I asked turning toward him.

He nodded and smirked. "Yes, excited to come with me?"

"Of course, I can't wait to meet your family." I said.

"Hey Randy," Maria interrupted us, putting a hand on Randy's shoulder to get his attention. I glared at her but Randy turned around with a smile.

"Hey Maria, what's up?" He asked, standing up to give her a hug. Maria raised her eyebrows at me behind his back and I just rolled my eyes at her and looked back at the TV so I didn't have to watch.

"Well, I just wanted to say bye and wish you a happy birthday before you left." Maria said flirtatiously.

He smiled and kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Aw Maria, that's really sweet of you. Thanks."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Your welcome; I also wanted to give you your birthday gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"Of course I did." She said and then handing him a bag with tissue paper sticking out. "But don't open it until you're at home…alone." She winked at him and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Happy birthday." She said and walked back down the hall.

Randy said down with a ridiculous smile on his face and I turned to him a little pissed off.

"I don't get you." I said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"When I first got here, you couldn't stand to be around that girl and now, here you are practically drooling all over her. What's with you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He shrugged. "Well, I got to know her better."

I shook my head. "Remember when you tried to warn me about Cody?" I asked and he nodded. "This is me warning you about Maria."

He rolled his eyes. "Please Elle, you don't even know her."

"No, but I know what she's like around me and I know what she's like around you and it's like she's two completely different people. She's a bitch."

"That's a big statement for someone to make about a girl she doesn't even know."

"Randy, she told me that you hated me."

He looked surprised but shook his head. "She was probably just joking."

"Randy, we don't joke with each other. It really hurt my feelings when she said that."

"But you know it's not true."

"How can you like some that lies then?" I asked.

He just sighed. "Elle, I can like whoever I want to like."

I was silent for a second then recovered. "Randy, if you want to like someone that is a bully to me and obviously can't stand me, then that's your decision. Maybe you should have invited her to go home with you instead of me." I said then stood up and walked away, needing to breathe.

Randy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Truth was, he had been spending a lot of time with Maria and some other divas to get over me and try to forget about his feelings for me. He stood up and walked after me. He had some smoothing over to do.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 38_

I walked into my dad's locker room and slammed the door behind me before letting out a loud groan.

Paul looked at me and let out a small laugh as he put his normal clothes in his gym bag. "Something wrong baby?"

I whipped my head to look at my dad and sighed; I hadn't realized anyone was in there. "No, I'm fine." I said, running a hand over my hair.

"No you're not." He said matter-of-factly. He led me to the couch and sat down next to me. "Tell daddy what's wrong."

I leaned my head on his chest and was silent for a couple seconds. "Well I guess to tell you what happened, I'm going to have to give you some background info." I said reluctantly, not really wanting to. "I guess somewhere over the last couple of weeks, while Randy and I were fighting, I discovered that I had…feelings for him."

Paul smiled and rubbed my arm. "I know baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I know you guys had your suspicions but this is me telling you-I have feelings for Randy Orton." My dad looked shocked at my admission and nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I was just talking to Randy and Maria came up, all flirty, and Randy loved it!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "You know, everyone tells me he likes me, but he obviously doesn't. He's totally into Maria and not me." I groaned again as I thought about what a jerk Maria is.

"Ellie, he does have feelings for you. Randy is just a friendly person, you know that."

I pushed myself away from him and sat cross-legged, facing him. "No, dad, you don't understand, he said she was sweet."

He mockingly put his hands on his face. "Sweet? Oh well you should have said that earlier! That Jackass!" I couldn't help but laugh at his mock girl voice.

"Dad, this is serious." I whined through my giggles. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak but a knock interrupted him.

"Baby, just don't let this get to you. You're spending the week together, just the two of you, no Maria. I'm sure everything will get cleared up soon." He said as he walked to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Randy on the other side. He gestured for him to come in so I could see him. My smile turned to a frown and my face fell as I saw Randy instead of one of my uncles like I expected.

"I'll just leave you two kids alone." My dad said with a smile.

"Dad," I said through clenched teeth.

He shrugged. "Sorry baby, my match is soon." He said before he left the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed and moved my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I'm sorry." Randy said, taking a seat on the couch next to me.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

"Of course, give me some credit." He said with a small smirk. "I'm sorry I made you feel like I liked Maria more than you. And you have to know I would never want to be friends with someone who bullied you but honestly, I think you dish it out just as much as her."

"But not as bad." I interrupted. It was true, I mess with Maria but she takes it to another level.

"I know you two don't get along. Hell, I didn't get along with her until I took some time to talk to her. I think if you try, you'll like her."

"I won't. I hate to say this but Randy, the only reason she's friends with you is to get something from you or out of the relationship and to piss me off, which she's doing a great job of."

Randy shook his head. "Elliot, cut it out." I was a little taken aback. My full name was not something I normally heard and I knew when it was said, I knew I had to stop. "I know you don't like her, but I do. Don't cut down my friends because I don't cut down yours."

"My friends are your friends."

"Well, if I met one of your friends from home, and for some reason I didn't like them, I wouldn't say anything hurtful."

"That just proved how well we know each other." I said, standing up. "I don't have any friends from home Randy; you're my first friend." Randy looked at me, unsure if this was a true statement or an exaggeration. "I mean sure I've had school friends but they were more like acquaintances; we never hung out outside of school and we were just polite to each other. I've never had a friend that I care about or that cares about me." He could see the tears forming in my eyes and kicked himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm sorry about the things I said about Maria, even though I think they're true, I don't want to say things that will upset you." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Can we just drop this? Forget it happened? I'm tired of fighting with you." He said, standing up, putting his hands on my arms.

I nodded. "Sounds perfect." We hugged and I kissed his cheek.

"What do you say we have an amazing week?" He said.

"Looking forward to it." I said with a laugh.

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet my brother; he's going to love you." He said.

"Oh?" I said raising my eyebrows. "Is he single?"

Randy laughed, knowing I was joking. "Not that I would ever let him date you, but yes, as far as I know, he is."

"You wouldn't have a say in the matter buddy." I said poking him in the chest.

"Oh you clearly underestimate the relationship between two brothers."

I shrugged. "Oh well, then I guess it's back to the drawing board."

Randy laughed and put an arm around my shoulders, leading me to the door. "Walk me to my room."

"Gladly," I said as we made our way down the hall to his locker room.

* * *

We arrived in St. Louis late that night. I yawned as Randy and I walked outside of the airport, waiting for his brother, Nate to pick us up. I was thankful when Randy flagged down a car immediately and saw him hug the young man that got out of the car. He couldn't have been older than 18.

"Hey bro, how you doin'?" Nate asked as the two brothers embraced in a hug.

"I'm tired man." He said and they both laughed. "How're you? You look good man, working out?"

Nate laughed. "Thanks, yeah, I'm hitting the gym. I'm doing good, just mad that I was the one that got suckered into picking you up." Nate said and he turned and saw me. "You must be Elliot."

"You can call me Elle." I said smiling as I stepped forward.

"I'm Nate." He said as I extended my hand to him. "What are you, crazy?" He asked me and I looked at him confused. He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. "We're all hugs here." I laughed as we separated and handed the men our luggage so they could load the car. I climbed into the back seat of the car, Randy in the passenger seat. I couldn't count down the minutes until I could be in a bed fast enough.

* * *

By the time we got to Randy's house, I had fallen asleep. Randy carried me into a spare bedroom, setting me up in a bed while Nate unloaded our luggage into the house. Randy said goodbye to his brother, thanking him and promising they'd get together tomorrow for some family bonding time. Randy came into the room I was in and kissed me on the forehead wishing me sweet dreams before he himself climbed into his bed across the hall.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 39_

I woke up the next morning a little confused with my surroundings. It took a few moments to register that I was at Randy's. I looked down at my attire and laughed when I saw I was still wearing the clothes from the day before and then I remembered falling asleep in the car on the way from the airport to Randy's. I got up and slipped into some pajama pants then made my way downstairs. I took my time and looked around the house a little before I made my way into the kitchen where Randy sat reading the newspaper over a cup of orange juice.

"Funny, I never would have pegged you a newspaper at the table kind of guy." I said as I grabbed a glass that was sitting on the table and filled it with orange juice.

He looked up from the paper and shrugged. "Well, I never would have pegged you a ninja turtle's pajamas kind of girl." He said gesturing to my pajama pants.

I smiled shyly and sat down across from him. "I like them."

He smirked. "I never said I didn't." He said before he continued reading the paper.

* * *

A couple hours later, we headed over to Randy's mom's house, where his dad, mom and brother were waiting for us so we could have a barbecue lunch.

"Let's pull over at a store so we can bring something." I suggested after we pulled out of Randy's drive way.

"Why? Mom's going to have everything we need." Randy assured me.

"Well I'm a guest, I feel like I need to bring something to contribute, even if you think your mom may already have it." I said.

"Fine, I'll pull over, but I still say we don't need to bring anything." Randy said before pulling into a shopping center.

* * *

Randy and I walked up the door side by side with me carrying the fruit plate I bought at the store. Randy opened the door and we walked in.

"Anyone home?" He yelled as we walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Oh Randy!" His mother yelled as she fast walked from the backyard into the living room. She embraced her son in a tight hug then pulled back to look him over. "It's so good to see you; you've grown since I last saw you."

Randy rolled his eyes. "No mom, I haven't." He said then put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward a bit. "This is my friend Elliot that I've been telling you about."

"Oh Elliot!" She exclaimed, grabbing the fruit plate I was holding and pushing it into her son's hands so she could embrace me in a hug. "I feel like I know you."

I laughed and hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Orton."

She pulled back and smiled. "Oh please, call me Eileen. Now, what's this you brought?" She asked turning to grab the fruit plate.

"Well, I just thought it'd be nice to bring something for lunch. It's not much but…" I said, now suddenly wondering if I should have listened to Randy and not brought anything.

"Oh that is so sweet. It is perfect; let me put it in the fridge until we eat." Eileen said before she walked into the kitchen.

I turned to Randy with a smug smile and slid my hands into the front pockets of my jeans. "See, told ya." Randy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Whatever," I laughed and Eileen walked back into the living room and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh Elliot, you are so beautiful, Randy's descriptions did you no justice." I smiled and turned to Randy with a raised eyebrow. Did he really talk about me that much? I let Eileen guide me outside where Mr. Orton was manned at the grill and Randy's brother was goofing around in the pool. "Bob, this is Randy's friend Elliot." We walked over to Bob and he also gave me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Likewise; I have to admit, I was starting to think we were never going to meet you and Randy just made you up." Bob admitted and we all laughed.

"You met Randy's brother, Nate, right?" Eileen asked me, guiding me to the pool. Nate got out of the pool and smiled at me. He was almost as good looking as Randy and if he was a bit older, I might have gone for him.

"Yeah, it was really nice of you to pick us up last night. I never really got a chance to thank you." I said with a laugh.

Nate flashed that famous Orton smirk and started to dry his chest off with a towel. "Anything for a beautiful girl,"

Eileen laughed at her youngest son. "It seems the Orton men are quite taken with you."

I smiled at her and followed her to the table by the grill. "No, they are just charmers." Eileen nodded in agreement.

"Take a seat dear and I'll get you something to drink."

Nate sat down next to me when his mom left and offered me some pretzels. I took some and held them in the palm of my hand as I ate one at a time. "So what's up with you and my brother?" He asked bluntly.

"He's my best friend." I said honestly.

"But is there anything…romantically going on between you?"

I paused. "You sure are nosy aren't you?" I asked and he laughed.

"It's practically my job as the youngest kid." He said and I smiled. Nate saw his brother coming out of the house and walking toward them and decided to have fun with him. He leaned closer to me. "So Randy tells us you're trying to become a wrestler." I nodded. "Well, maybe after lunch I can show you some moves." I couldn't help but grin and raise an eyebrow; I could barely resist laughing.

Randy had approached the table right after he heard his brother's proposition. "No need little bro," He said pushing his brothers chair over a little and settling his own between Nate and I. "I've got her covered. You just leave that to the big boys." He slapped his brother on the back and he blushed a little but recovered nicely.

"Well, Elle, if you get tired of the old men and want a fresh young guy, give me a call." He said before standing up and walking over to the grill to help his dad.

I laughed and shook my head as he walked away. "Your brother is a trip."

Randy didn't seem as amused. "Yeah, he is." Eileen returned with an iced soda and sat it in front of me before I thanked her and took a sip. It wasn't long before lunch was ready and we all sat around the table, getting to know each other.

* * *

We got back to Randy's house later that night. We went upstairs to change into our pajamas. This time, instead of my ninja turtle's, I decided on cute pink cotton short shorts and a white beater. I walked down the stairs and heard Randy listening to his answering machine. A familiar voice had me stop where I was and focus intently on what was said.

"Hey Randy, it's me Maria. I just called to see how you're doing and make sure you had a safe flight." I peeked around the corner and saw Randy smiling ridiculously down at the answering machine. "I also wanted to make sure I didn't cause any trouble between you and Elliot," I gagged when I heard her say my name. "I kind of sensed some tension when I talked to you last night. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your friends so if I did, I wanted to apologize." She paused. "Well, just give me a call back when you have a chance. Bye sexy." I rolled my eyes in annoyance and made myself known, walking up to Randy. He wiped the smile off his face and turned to me. "I say we watch a movie and eat some ice cream." I nodded, that sounded good to me. "Alright, in the living room, right next to the TV, there are DVD's. You pick one and I'll get the ice cream." I looked through his DVD collection and one movie jumped out at me-Just Friends. It was risky to watch but I hadn't seen it in a while and I wanted to watch it. I popped it in and sat down on the couch next to Randy who had a carton of ice cream and two spoons. We watched the movie and ate almost the entire carton. At some parts I related with the movie and watched him for his reaction but there was none. At some parts Randy related with the movie and looked at me for my reaction but there was none. I got tired when it was almost done and laid my head down on Randy's shoulder. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. Randy was going to carry me to bed again, but he was tired himself and simply wrapped an arm around me, got a little more comfortable and closed his eyes to get some rest.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 40_

I woke up the next morning in pain. I opened my eyes and saw that I was practically lying on top of Randy on the couch. I carefully climbed over him, careful not to wake him up or put too much weight on him. I walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee then went into the fridge to get myself some orange juice to quench my thirst. I searched the refrigerator for some eggs and bacon and finally found some. By the time I started frying up some bacon, the coffee was done brewing so I poured myself a cup before starting to make some eggs. When I was done making breakfast, I put it onto two plates and set them on the table, then I poured Randy a cup of coffee and carried it with me into the living room.

"Randy," I said softly as I sat on the edge of the sofa next to his midsection. After talking a bit louder and some pushing and shoving, Randy woke up and I pushed the cup of coffee in his direction. "Breakfast is ready." I said and walked into the dining room when he took the mug of coffee from me.

I grabbed a couple of cups and the carton of orange juice and put it in the middle of the table, just in case. I sat down right as Randy groggily walked in while drinking his coffee. I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "Good morning sunshine." I said before snapping off a piece of bacon into mouth.

He groaned and plopped down in the seat across from me, in front of the plate of food. "Morning."

"Sleep well?" I asked as I ate some eggs.

"Relatively," He said eating his bacon. "You?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, except when I woke up I had a cramp."

Randy laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. You fell asleep and I was too tired to go upstairs so I thought we could just sleep down there."

"It's cool, I don't mind." I said honestly. "So what are we doing today?"

"I thought we could just hang around the house today, maybe go swimming." He suggested as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Sounds good to me." I said, finishing off my breakfast.

"You go take a shower, I'll do the dishes." Randy offered.

I smiled appreciatively. "Thanks." I kissed his cheek as I left to go upstairs into my room.

* * *

After I showered, I changed into jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt. I sat on my bed and grabbed my cell phone, deciding I hadn't talked to my dad in days and I needed to.

He picked up after the second ring. "Little girl, I've been waiting to hear from you."

I smiled. "Sorry, I meant to call you yesterday, but the day kind of got away from me."

"Well, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing great. I met Randy's family yesterday." I said.

"Oh yeah? Did you like them?"

"Yeah, they're really friendly and made me feel right at home."

"Good, they're a good family."

"How're you doing?" I asked as I picked at a piece of loose thread on the hem of my shorts.

"Alright, I miss you though. It's not the same without you here anymore."

I laughed. "Ok drama queen. How're the guys?" I asked, knowing he meant my uncles.

"Good, they've also been wondering why they haven't received a phone call from you, but they're doing good."

"Well tell them I say hi and I'll call them soon."

"Will do." He said then sighed. "Sorry baby, but I have to go. I've got an appearance."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I said before we hung up. I walked downstairs and found Randy on the phone. I took a seat on a bar stool next to the counter and listened to the end of his conversation.

"Ok, I'll be there soon…yeah…bye." He hung up and turned to find me smiling at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, my friend just called me and asked me if I wanted to go out to lunch with him," He said nervously. "And…well…it's kind of a guy's only thing."

I frowned. "That doesn't seem very fair. Does he know I'm here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, well, he's kind of having some issues with his girlfriend and he wanted some advice. He asked me not to invite you because it's kind of…personal."

The corners of my lips curled into a small smile. He was a very good friend. "Well, in that case, you better go."

"Well, I have to call Nate first." He said, grabbing the phone to dial.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, he was going to come over for lunch; I have to tell him not to come." I snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Let him come over. We can get to know each other." Randy raised an eyebrow. He sincerely hoped I didn't have the hots for his little brother. "Besides, I don't want to be alone all day."

Randy sighed. "Ok," He gave in. "He's not coming over for another couple hours. Feel free to use the pool if you want." He said, walking upstairs to change. I walked over to the French doors separating the inside from the outside and opened them, smiling.

"I think I will." I mumbled as I admired Randy's beautiful backyard.

* * *

I uncrossed my legs and stood up from the couch, setting the crossword puzzle I was doing on the coffee table, and walked over to the door after the doorbell rang.

"Hey," I greeted Nate, opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Hello," He said with a smile.

"How are you?" I asked politely as we made our way into the living room.

"Pretty good, and you?" He asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Pretty good, also, thank you." I said, grabbing my crossword puzzle.

"So is Randy upstairs?" He asked, getting up to walk into the kitchen.

"No, he actually had to go to an emergency lunch with a friend of his." I replied when Nate returned into the living room with a soda.

"Oh really? Which friend?" He asked, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Um, I don't think he said." I replied in a distracted voice as I tried to think of a 5 letter word for aroused that began with the letter R and ended in the letter Y. (A/N:The answer is Randy)  


* * *

"Oh No Nate! You didn't!" I exclaimed in a concerned voice, though I laughed a little.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

I lifted my sunglasses and raised an eyebrow at him. "Please, in my opinion, singing to a girl is the cheesiest thing you could ever do. It's no wonder she just left and won't return your phone calls." Nate and I had already had lunch and were now in our bathing suits, lying out by the pool on lounge chairs. Nate was asking me questions about a girl he had gone on a date with, who had left after he sang a song to her and won't talk to him now.

"Yes, but have you ever been serenaded by an Orton?" I looked up when I noticed that voice didn't belong to Nate. I smirked when I saw Randy standing there smiling.

"It doesn't matter who does it; it's cheesy." I said, keeping my stance.

"Please, Nate, listen to me, it's not your fault that girl ran away. That just tells you she just can't handle you." Randy said, sitting on the edge of my chair. I sat up and shook my head.

"No Nate, listen to me. You're brother doesn't know what he's talking about; I, a female, do however know what I'm talking about. That girl was freaked out when you sang to her, and probably a bit embarrassed. The only time its okay to serenade a girl is if you're a musician or …actually, no "or", that's it. Next time opt for flowers or jewelry."

Randy snorted. "Oh man, talk about cheesy."

I smacked his arm. "Shut up you, he didn't ask for your opinion; he asked for mine."

Randy smiled. "Whatever you say Elle." He said as he put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

I turned to Nate. "Well, maybe the flowers and jewelry are a bit cheesy, but just stay away from the singing unless you know she can appreciate it."

Nate thought this over and nodded. "Thanks." He looked at Randy and smiled at his brother's expression. "Hey, um, Elle, can you give my brother and me a sec?"

I nodded and stood up. "Sure," I turned my back to him and walked toward the house. It wasn't long before I felt someone wrapping their arms around me from behind and carrying me, the next thing I know I'm being thrown underwater. I came up sputtering water. I looked at Randy, immediately blaming him.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't look at me. That was all him."

Nate laughed. "So girls hate singing, but how do they feel about going for a swim."

I scowled but couldn't help and smile. Once I smiled Randy and Nate both bent over laughing and I treaded water, looking at the brothers. I looked at a crying Nate and noticed how cute he was. My eyes moved over to Randy and stopped. He really was beautiful, especially when he was smiling. It just caused my heart to hurt more and I began to wonder if he could ever feel for me, what I feel for him.

* * *

A/N: I know you guys are waiting for Randy and Elliot together, and just hang in there, a couple more chapters to go. Thanks for all the reviews! I love them


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 41_

After the pool incident, I dried myself off and we all went inside. Once inside, it was time for dinner so as I went upstairs to take a quick shower, the boys ordered Chinese food. When I was done with my shower, I decided to let my hair dry naturally so I just stepped into a pair of cotton shorts and a slightly baggy t-shirt. I made my way downstairs and saw that the food was already there. I guess I took a longer shower than I realized. I walked over and helped the brothers carry the food into the living room where we were going to watch a movie.

"Nate, wanna pick a movie?" Randy asked as he sat down in the middle of the couch. Nate nodded and went over to Randy's movie collection to pick one out. I took a seat to the right of Randy and grabbed my carton of chow mien and unwrapped my chopsticks from their wrapping. Once Nate made a movie selection, he popped it into the DVD player and took a seat on the opposite side of Randy. I stretched my legs out in front of me, resting my legs on top of Randy's lap. Ten minutes into the movie, I saw Randy was having trouble with his chopsticks.

"Need some help?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Nate.

Randy looked at me and shook his head stubbornly. "No, I got it." He said and tried, unsuccessfully to put a piece of sweet and sour pork into his mouth. I rolled eyes and set my carton of food on the coffee table in front of us.

"Here," I said as I grabbed his wrist. "Put your hand like this," I said as manipulated his hands around the wooden chopsticks. "and this." I said then removed my hands. "There, try it now."

He looked at me skeptically but tried anyway. I smiled smugly when he finally was able to place a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Your welcome" I said as I reached forward to grab my food off the coffee table.

He smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Nate rolled his eyes as he watched Randy and me. Randy would steal a look at me while I wasn't looking and when Randy wasn't looking, I would catch a glimpse of him. They can't possibly not realize they both have feelings for each other, he thought to himself before turning his attention back to the TV.

* * *

After the movie was over, I knew it was time to go to bed because I was about to fall asleep on Randy's shoulder…again. I got up and stretched. I grabbed all the Chinese food cartons and carried them into the kitchen. I threw away the empty cartons and labeled the leftovers and put them into the refrigerator. I walked into the living room and saw the boys had started another movie. I sighed and leaned over the back of the couch so my head was in between both of theirs.

"I'm going to head off to bed." I said.

They both looked at me and nodded. "All right, if the TV's too loud let us know." Randy said. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. It was doubtful that I would be able to hear the TV upstairs and on the other side of the house.

"Goodnight." I leaned over and kissed Randy's cheek and then Nate's. I slowly walked out the room and upstairs.

Nate chuckled as his brother's eyes were firmly planted on my backside as I retreated. Randy turned to his brother. "What's so funny?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know Randy," He said and placed a mock concerned hand on his brother's shoulder. "usually when a guy likes a girl, he tells her instead of secretly pining after her."

Randy rolled his eyes at his brother. "I don't like Elliot, ok? She's just a friend."

Nate chuckled again. "Right," He said stretching the word. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Randy asked.

Nate shook his head in disappointment. "That you're in love with her."

Randy groaned. "You sound like Dave."

Nate laughed. "Well, he is a smart man." Randy looked at his brother and sighed.

"I'm not going to tell her."

Nate wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Why not?"

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "She doesn't even have feelings for me. I've been spending some time with some of the divas and I'm going to just a date for a while to try to forget about my feelings for Elle."

Nate looked at his brother for a few moments before shaking head. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He said seriously. "First of all, how can you say she doesn't have feelings for you?" He asked looking at his brother like he was crazy. "It obvious to everyone: me, mom, dad and even the guys on the road from what it sounds like. You're the only one that doesn't get that she's crazy about you." He paused to let what he just said sink in. "Second of all, you're going to date to get over her? That's not going to happen. You're just going to realize that you love her more than you thought. You're going to notice all the things about those girls that are unlike Elliot and you're going to dwell on them."

Randy thoughts things over. "Ok, well maybe I won't date. I'll set her up with someone and once she finds a boyfriend, I can move on."

Nate groaned. "Randy, you told me she dated Cody Rhodes right?" Randy's eyes darkened at the mention of his nemesis but he nodded. "And how'd you feel when they went out? Were you thinking, 'yeah, that's great, good for her' Or were you thinking, 'I'm going to kill him'?"

Randy sighed. "That's different, I didn't like Cody; I knew he was wrong for her."

Nate just laughed. "Don't you see Randy? From your point of view, anyone she goes out with his wrong for her, even if it's your best friend. The only person you think is right for her is you."

Randy stared at his brother in awe. He was absolutely right. No matter who he would set me up with, even if it was his own brother, he would still think they were wrong for me. And no matter who he tried to date, he would know I was the right person for him. "When did you become such a love guru?" He asked his brother.

Nate laughed again and shrugged. "Just happened." Randy too laughed and turned off the movie that neither of them were watching.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. You crashing here tonight?" Randy asked as he stood up and took the empty beer bottles into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just going to give mom a call to let her know then I'll go to bed too." Nate said, grabbing his cell phone from his back pocket.

"All right, see you in the morning." Randy said, slapping his brother on the shoulder as he left the room and climbed the stairs. He passed my room before he walked backwards and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in and saw me sleeping so he walked in. He sat down next to me gently so he wouldn't wake me. He smiled when he saw my hair spread out all over the pillow and my mouth slightly open with a tiny stream of drool making its way out of my mouth. After watching me for a few moments, he leaned forward, placing a kiss on my lips and stood up. After he left my room, he closed the door slowly, not wanting to make too much noise. Once it was shut, he looked up and saw his brother watching him with a wide smile. "Shut up, go to sleep." Randy said and walked across the hall to his room. Nate just laughed to himself and went into the room he usually slept in when he was at his brother's house.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up extra early, intending on making Randy breakfast in bed because today was his birthday. I threw on a sweatshirt and made my way downstairs. Once downstairs I immediately made a pot of coffee, then got started on everything else. A little over an hour later, I had made waffles, pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs and cut up fruit. I tiptoed upstairs and gently opened Randy's bedroom door, peeking in to make sure he was still asleep. After I saw his chest moving up and down slowly with his breathing, I went into the room quietly. I walked around the bed to where there was a big empty space and climbed up and started jumping up and down. Randy woke up groggily, then looked up and saw me jumping and thought he was dreaming.

"Good morning birthday boy!" I said, sitting on my knees next to him.

He groaned and looked at the clock. "It's not a good morning until after 11."

I laughed. "Sorry, but I made you something and it couldn't wait."

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up. I was momentarily silenced when the sheet fell from his chest, bunching around his waist, leaving me to stare at his beautifully sculpted chest.

"It's downstairs, come on." I said, grabbing his hand and tugging.

"Okay, okay." He said and stood up, leaving me to sigh when he was only wearing boxers. I stood up also and leaned up to press a kiss to cheek.

"Happy birthday!" I said and began leading the way downstairs.

"Thanks. But what was up with 'Good morning birthday boy'? I'm no boy, I'm man."

"Good morning birthday man." I said putting emphasis on the word man. "That better?"

He smiled as we got closer to the kitchen. "Much." We entered the kitchen and I was stunned to see a boxer clad Nate eating the breakfast I made.

"Nate!" I exclaimed, walking closer. "What are you doing?" I grabbed the pancake that was half eaten from his hand.

"Eating breakfast?" He said, confused.

"I made this for Randy, for his birthday." I explained calmly.

"So I can't eat it?" He asked, outraged; what a dumb thing to make a huge breakfast for one person and not share.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you can eat it, but I wanted to show him before you devoured it all."

Nate nodded, getting it. "Oh, I'm sorry." He grabbed his plate and began putting everything back where he had gotten it. "Here, I'll put it back."

Randy laughed hysterically and I glared at him. "This is not funny."

"Elle, I see the hard work you put into this and I appreciate it." He walked closer and pulled me into a big hug. "My brother does too." He said with a chuckle.

Nate smiled. "Happy birthday bro." He said and hugged his brother when he released me. When the brothers released each other, Nate turned to me. "So can we eat now?"

I rolled my eyes and Randy laughed. "Yeah, eat up, I made plenty." I grabbed a plate for myself and Randy and handed him one so he could fill his plate. Once him and Nate had gotten their food, I filled my plate and joined them at the table to join in the conversation.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 42_

Around 2, Nate headed home to get ready for Randy's birthday tonight. That left Randy and I to also get ready. I showered and curled my hair, then applied minimal makeup. I went into my bedroom and rummaged through my suitcase, hoping to find something appropriate for this hot weather. I finally decided on short jean shorts that were slightly frayed on the bottom and had a stylish hole on the right thigh. I slid on a white cami and put on a long sleeve black, yellow, purple and red plaid shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so you could see the cami underneath and rolled the sleeves up so they were three quarter length.

I was about go downstairs when I decided I might as well give Randy his gift now, since we had some time to kill before we had to leave for his parents' house. I took it out of my suitcase and made my way downstairs. I saw Randy sitting on the sofa, sipping a bottle of beer as he watched the sports channel on TV. I took some time to take in his appearance and he looked damn hot. He was wearing black swim trunks and a dark gray tight t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. I walked over to the couch and threw myself to sit next to. I dropped his gift in his lap and smiled.

"Happy birthday!" I said and turned to face him, sitting Indian style.

A grin slowly spread across his face as he looked from me to the gift. "You didn't have to get me anything," He said as muted the TV.

I tilted my head to the side and playfully pushed him. "Of course I did, now open it!" I said enthusiastically.

Randy slowly tore off the 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper. Once he was done, he held the small box in his hand and looked up at me, trying to guess what was in the box.

I shook my head at him. "Just open it!'' I exclaimed, wanting to see his reaction.

He laughed and pulled the lid of the box off to stare at his gift. I had gotten him curved onyx cufflinks along with 4 curved onyx tuxedo studs. I studied his face and couldn't really tell what he was thinking. "I didn't know what to get you but I looked around for hours and when I saw those, I thought you might like them." I said but then quickly added, "If you don't like them though, I asked the lady and she said you could exchange them at any of their stores, not just where I bought them."

Randy looked at me and smiled at my nervousness. "I'm not going to exchange these, I love them." He said then pulled me to rest on his side as we both stared at the cufflinks. "Thank you very much Elle, they're gorgeous."

"You really like them?" I asked beaming as I looked at his face. When he nodded his head I sighed and put my head back on his shoulder. "Good, I was worried."

"How'd you pay for this?" He asked pretty sure Paul wouldn't give her money to pay for a gift this expensive.

I shrugged and wrapped my arm around his midsection. "While I was still living with my mom, I saved up some money."

"You spent that money?" He asked and I nodded. "You shouldn't have spent your money on me." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I wanted to." I said simply.

We were silent for a few moments just watching the muted TV. "If I didn't feel guilty about not getting you a birthday gift before, I feel guilty now." He said and I laughed.

"It's fine, we were fighting, I understand." And I did; besides, birthdays weren't just about getting gifts.

"That's no excuse. I'll make it up to you." He said and I rolled my eyes again.

"No, you won't." I said, pushing myself away from his so I was facing him with my legs crossed again.

"Yeah I will."

"No," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?" He asked then said, "You?" He started laughed when I nodded.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"There's no way you could stop me." He said still slightly laughing.

"Well, in case you forgot, I've been learning some wrestling moves."

"Yeah… that I taught you." He said and I glared at him. I looked at the clock behind his head and sighed.

"We better go." I said, standing up. He got up too and I ran upstairs to slide my feet into black leather thong sandals that had a four-petaled flower crafted of faux jewels on a medallion on top of the sandal.

"I really don't want to go." Randy whined as I came down the stairs.

"Your lucky we're going," I said and before Randy could ask why, I answered. "I was just about to kick your ass."

Randy laughed as we walked out the front door. "You are so delusional."

* * *

We got to the party around 4 and Randy had gone around and introduced me to everyone. While I was talking to Randy and one of his high school buddies, Mike, Randy's mother had pulled him away so he could greet his grandmother, who had just arrived. Mike and I were having an interesting conversation about the stunts Randy pulled in high school and I couldn't stop laughing. Randy was a little trouble maker even in his teens.

Mike kind of veered off subject for a second and said, "So how long have you and Randy been seeing each other?"

I chuckled a little and shook my head. "No, we're not together."

It was Mike's turn to chuckle. "You're shitting me."

"No, I'm not shitting you. We are just good friends." I said smiling.

"Hmm…" He said and took a swig from his beer bottle. "Coulda fooled me."

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Randy only looks over here every second with a worried expression on his face." Mike explained.

I looked at him confused. "Does he?"

"He has it bad for you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"He does not." I said, taking a sip of my beer.

"Please, he's showing all the signs." He said. "Worried glances when you're talking to a male," He said, ticking off his fingers. "Staying close to you as long as he can, inviting you to his birthday party."

I scoffed. "Oh please, that's hardly a sign of liking someone."

"It is for Randy." Mike said seriously. "The only other time I can think of him bringing someone home was once in high school and a couple times with long term girlfriends after high school."

"Well, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his friend. I'm sure he had friends over all the time."

Mike looked at me for a second and then chuckled. "You are in deep, deep denial."

"No I'm not" I said, defending myself.

"Oh," He said, looking in Randy's direction. "Concern just broke out all over his face when he saw you mad."

I frowned. "He probably just wants to protect me; he doesn't want me to get hurt."

Mike smiled at me as if I was a small child who couldn't grasp the concept of multiplication. "Let's test that theory."

My spine straightened and I looked at him confused. "How?"

"Let's just mess with him a little. If he comes over here, wanting to speak to me, you'll know he's jealous. If he comes over here, with a big smile on his face and starts telling you about Grandma, you'll know it's not jealousy and you were right."

I shrugged, seemed harmless. "All right."

Mike smiled. "Ok, so we can just do simple stuff, like this." He said as his hand reached out to push some of my hair behind my ears. "Laugh, make it seem like I said something really funny."

I laughed but not obnoxiously and looked down, pretending I was shy and embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's good." Mike said smiling as he put his hand under my chin so I looked up at his face. "Let's see, what else we can do." He said then his eyes lit up. "Touching, touching is the worst." He pushed his short sleeve up his arm a little and flexed his bicep. "Touch it."

I laughed but did it anyway; it was all in good fun. "Oh nice," I said, playing the part.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Right?" He pretended to be cocky but we both laughed.

"But check out mine." I said raising my arm and flexing. He reached and squeezed it a little and nodded.

"Very nice." Out of the corner of Mike's eye, he saw Randy excusing himself from Granny and making his way over with purposeful strides. I was laughing when Randy reached us and I turned to him.

"Oh hey," I greeted him and looked at Mike triumphantly, like I won.

"Hey," he said with a smile then turned to Mike. "I need to speak with you,"

"Sure," Mike said and shrugged, taking a drink of beer.

"Privately." Randy said and touched my elbow. "I'll be right back."

As Mike left he smiled smugly at me and I shook my head. So what, the signs are there but sometimes signs and signals are wrong.

"What's on your mind big guy?" Mike asked, slapping his friend on the shoulder when they were on the side of the house, out of sight of other party goers.

Randy glared at him. "What are you doing flirting with Elle?"

Mike smiled. "I'm not flirting with her."

Randy got angry. "Oh no? What was with all the touching then Mr. I'm-not-flirting?"

Mike sighed. "It's private, we were just messing around. But Randy, if you don't mind me saying, why are you getting so mad if you two aren't dating?"

"Because I know you Mike, I'm just looking out for her." Randy defended.

"Randy, I'm the furthest thing from a player and you know that." Mike said. "Why don't we cut the bullshit and tell me why you're really mad?"

Randy sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Mike, I've never felt this way for a girl before. Especially for a girl that I have no idea what her feelings are toward me. I don't know what to do."

"Randy, just stop playing games and tell her."

"But what if she doesn't like me? Our friendship would be irreparable." Randy reasoned.

"Trust me, she likes you. Albeit, she's in denial about it but she likes you." Mike explained.

"But how can you be sure?"

Mike laughed. "Stop being a little bitch and take a chance." He squeezed his friends shoulder and walked away, leaving him to digest his words. Randy nodded, he's right; I am being a little bitch, he thought. Tonight, Randy said to himself, tonight I'm telling her. With his newfound confidence, he walked back to the party and searched for me. He found me talking and joking around with Nate and he made his way over there. He wrapped his arm around my waist when he got there and pulled me close. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and I smiled. Randy loved this feeling; he would give anything to feel like this every day of his life.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 43_

Randy and I headed home at around midnight. The ride home was silent and I was close to passing out. I was so exhausted; I didn't even think I would be able to watch a movie with Randy like we do every night before bed. One we got back, we both went upstairs to change into our pajamas. After I changed into a big t-shirt that hit mid thigh and booty shorts, I went downstairs to get a glass of water, then I wanted to just crash in bed. As I was filling up my glass with water, Randy walked into the room.

"So what movie should we watch tonight?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled sadly at him. "Actually, I'm kind of tired; I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Randy's face fell slightly. "Oh, ok. Do you think I could talk to you real fast before you go to bed? There's something I want to say to you."

I sighed and took a sip of my water. "Can it wait for morning? I'm exhausted."

Randy wanted to say, 'No! It can't wait until morning, this is very important.' But instead he said, "Yeah, that's fine."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks. Happy birthday again!" I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before going upstairs into my room. Once Randy heard my door click shut he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You moron." He said to himself. He was angry with himself because tonight, he wanted to tell me that he was in love with me. He was angry at himself because he knew he would lose all his confidence tomorrow or any day after and he would chicken out of telling me. He was angry at himself because he was the biggest little bitch on earth.

* * *

I woke up unexpectedly around three in the morning. I had been having a wonderful dream about how Randy was proposing to me and right before I was about to answer, my eyes opened and my dream was ruined. Once I looked at the clock and saw how early it was, I slammed my eyes shut and begged myself to find sleep again. I lay in bed unsuccessfully falling asleep for a good half hour before I just gave up and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling. I began to think about how Randy had been acting tonight. It was weird but I can't say I didn't love the attention. Whenever we were standing close to each other, he always was touching me, whether it was on my back, my knee or even wrapping his arm around my waist or shoulders. He was always standing near me unless he absolutely had to separate himself. I began to think of the signals that Mike explained to me earlier. Randy was showing all the signs and I wanted to ask him about it or do something about it but I was worried he was just accidentally sending me mixed signals. The more I thought about it, the more I began to wonder what Randy's feelings were toward me. Everyone I had talked to today thought Randy and I were an item. Hell, even my dad and uncles and Melina thought we were a couple or should at least be one.

I slowly got out of bed and walked outside my room. I walked down the hall to Randy's room and gently opened the door a crack. I peeked inside and listened to Randy's shallow, deep breathing. Once I knew he was asleep, I walked into his room, softly closing the door behind me to not make any noise. I tip-toed to his bed and sat on the edge and watched him sleep.

I let my eyes rake over his bare chest and cursed the sheets that were blocking my view of his lower body. Without thinking, my hand shot out and gently touched Randy's chest. I tensed when Randy's pecs jumped under my touch but when I saw he was still asleep, I sighed softly. I let my hands softly glide over his chest and down his abs. I carefully laid my body down next to his and I closed my eyes to take in the feel of lying next to him with my hands on his torso. It was a nice feeling. After a couple minutes, I opened my eyes, intending to return to my room, hoping to catch some sleep but when I opened my eyes, I saw another pair of eyes staring at me. Randy's eyes never left mine as his hand covered my own on his abs. It was almost like a string pulling the both of us closer and closer. Our eyes never left each other and it wasn't long before our bodies touched and our lips connected in what had to be the most explosive kiss I've ever been a part of. I relaxed into the kiss immediately and when his tongue begged my lips for entrance, I couldn't deny it access. My hands roamed up from his abs up past his shoulders to his head. His hands wrapped securely around my waist, pulling be closer so I was lying slightly on top of him.

This kiss put all the other kisses I've ever experienced to shame. This kiss was a mix of lust, passion and, dare I say, love. This kiss went on for what felt like forever. Randy was doing things to me that I never thought I could experience from one kiss. I was moaning into his mouth every few seconds and clutching his hair like my life depended on it. When Randy pulled away from my lips to focus some attention on my neck, I breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath.

"Randy," I said out of breath.

"Shh…" He said looking me in the eye and placing a simple kiss on my lips before turning his attention back on my neck. If he didn't want to talk, I was fine with that. I perfectly ok with what was happening right now. To be honest, I didn't want discuss what this meant, at least not right now. Right now I just wanted us to go with our emotions and get out all the sexual frustration we were feeling.

* * *

After making out for almost a half hour, we separated our lips and wrapped our arms each other before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with the sun shining on my face. When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by the sun and I closed my eyes and burrowed myself even closer to Randy's body. I was a little shocked to see that Randy was lying right next to me and last night hadn't just been a dream. I yawned and turned my eyes to look at Randy and smiled when I saw him smiling at me.

"Morning," He said, sitting up with me.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked groggily.

Randy glanced at the clock. "11,"

I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. "So should we talk?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Randy closed his eyes and sighed. "Do we have to?"

I smiled sadly. "I think so."

"Well, you go first." Randy volunteered and I groaned.

"Why don't we go at the same time, to make things fair." I offered and Randy nodded. "All right, on the count of 3; 1…2…3."

"I like you" We both said at the same time.

We both looked at each other a little shocked. "Wait, you like me?" He asked.

I nodded shyly. "A lot." I paused then added, "But I know you probably don't like me like that and if last night meant nothing to you, then that's cool…" I babbled.

Randy stopped me by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer so our legs were touching. "I like you a lot too. And last night didn't mean nothing, it actually meant everything." I looked up at him and we both smiled at each other before allowing ourselves to share a kiss. When we broke apart Randy smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I've been trying to hype myself up to tell you for a while now, but I've chickened out."

"Me too," I admitted. We were silent and we stared at our intertwined hands. "So what does this make us?"

Randy sighed. "How about just have fun today and not try to analyze anything. When we get back on the road tomorrow, we'll figure things out." I nodded, sounded fair enough to me.

"So what should we do today?" I asked, placing a kiss on his chin. I loved the feeling that I could kiss him whenever I wanted.

Randy's eyes lit up. "I have an idea." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Meet me in the garage in an hour." I wrinkled my brow in confusion but shrugged. We shared another couple of kisses before separating to get ready.

Once I got out of the shower, I dried and straightened my hair, and then I tied the very top layer of my hair back in a stylish small ponytail, leaving the rest down. I put on some makeup then put on a pair of skinny jeans and a lime green boyfriend tee. I also slid my feet into white tie-up authentic vans.

When I was done, I walked downstairs and into the garage. I saw Randy dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt sitting on his motorcycle with a helmet on and another resting on the handlebar. I beamed; I have always wanted to ride on a motorcycle. I practically skipped there and let Randy put the helmet on me before I hopped on the back and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and leaned my head on his back. We rode for an hour or so to a deserted plot of land and Randy got off, encouraging me to try out driving. My eyes grew large and I shook my head, absolutely not; I didn't want to kill anyone with my bad driving skills. He eventually convinced me and showed me where everything was. He sat behind me this time and put his hands over mine on the handlebars to help me out. The first time we actually moved, I slammed on the brakes a little too hard and we surged forward. I giggled but apologized and tried again. This went on for a half hour or so before Randy said we better get some lunch. Randy drove us to a restaurant near his parents house and after we shared lunch, we went to his parent's house to visit a little. This would be the last time we would see them because we were leaving tomorrow morning. As I was saying my goodbyes, Eileen pulled my aside.

"Elliot, dear, I know you and Randy aren't dating," She said and I smiled. We hadn't told anyone yet about what happened last night but I'm sure when we did, she would be the first to know. "but if you decide you want to, I want you to know you have my blessing. I have never seen Randy so happy with a girl and I know you'll make an honest man out of Randy. He is blessed to have found you and I would love to have you join my family one day." I smiled gratefully at her. I knew she was jumping the gun a little bit but her words touched me. After I said goodbye to Randy's dad, we left, but not before telling Nate what time to pick us up in the morning so he could drive us to the airport.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 44_

I woke up the next morning in Randy's bed. We had watched a movie in his room last night, though we barely paid attention. The night turned into an all out make out and grope fest but that's where it ended.

I smiled as I opened my eyes. I turned around, hoping to see Randy lying next to me but I frowned when there was a big empty spot where he was supposed to be. I got out of bed, running a hand through my hair so it didn't look absolutely ridiculous and I walked downstairs. I could smell coffee brewing and Randy's soft voice talking, probably on the phone. I entered the kitchen quietly and smiled when I saw Randy talking on the phone with his back to me. He didn't seem to notice I was there so I just stood there, waiting for him to see me.

"Aw thanks Maria, that's really nice of you," I heard Randy say into the phone and I rolled my eyes at that bitch's name. "Well we just went to my parent's house for a barbeque….We're not fighting, we just got into a bit of an argument the night before we left but we're fine now." I scowled; I didn't want Randy sharing our business with Maria. "Yeah, she's upstairs sleeping….Well, you won't have to wait long; I'll be back later today….Dinner? Sure…Alright, it's a date. I'll call you when I get into the hotel." I shook my head and went back upstairs before Randy could turn around and notice me. Unbelievable; I knew we weren't necessarily a couple but after yesterday, I thought a relationship might be in our near future. I guess I was wrong. What really pisses me off is he assured me Maria and him were "just friends".

"It's a date," I mumbled in a mock Randy voice as I put my suitcase on my bed. I definitely wasn't going to go back downstairs to make nice with him so I was just going to pack to get ready for our flight in a few hours. I was up there for a good hour and I was running out of things to pack. All my stuff was in my suitcase and the only things left were Randy's decor in the room.

There was a knock on the door and I rolled my eyes but told him to come in. I kept my back to the door and just kept pushing my hands in my suitcase to make it look like I was doing something. I felt Randy's arms wrap around my from behind and couldn't help but melt into his embrace.

"Hey," He said softly while placing a kiss on my neck. "I thought you were still sleeping."

I shook my head and flipped the cover of my suitcase over. "Nope."

"How long have you been awake? Are you hungry?" He asked as he moved to stand next to me with one of his arms wrapped around my waist.

I shrugged as I zipped up my suitcase. "Not really."

Randy looked at my profile with confusion. I wouldn't look him in the eye, I would barely talk to him and I seemed a bit distant. Call him crazy but he didn't think I was in a very good mood. "You ok?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

I looked up at him and put on a fake smile. "Fine." I grabbed the clothes on my bed that I had purposely left out to change in. "I'm going to shower. We should be leaving soon yeah?"

"Yeah," Randy said distractedly. He was trying to figure out what he could have possibly done to fuck this up already. I wouldn't be distancing myself like this if he hadn't done anything, not after yesterday anyway.

I left the bathroom after showering with my hair curled, some light makeup and fully clothed. I was wearing light wash skinny jeans, a white knit top with banded bottom and ruffles on front neck. I walked back into my room and put my dirty clothes and toiletries into my suitcase. I slid my feet into red flats and put on a red coat that hit the waist with 5 large buttons and three quarter bell sleeves. I put my suitcase on the floor and rolled it downstairs, resting it by the front door. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice, sitting down with it and began to read the newspaper as I waited for Randy to finish up and Nate to arrive.

Nate arrived before Randy was done and we sat down at the kitchen table while we waited. We were talking about the barbeque for Randy's birthday and he was telling me about what happened after Randy and I left. Apparently the party went on all night. Randy walked in while I was laughing and I immediately quieted down.

He smiled and slapped Nate on the shoulder. "Hey brother, ready?"

Nate stood up. "I've been waiting for you big guy." They headed out the front door to load the car and I followed.

* * *

Half way through our plane ride, Randy couldn't put up with the silent treatment and turned to me. "Elle, are you mad at me?"

I looked at him and sighed. "Randy, I've just been thinking," I said and paused. "I think it would be best if we just forgot about yesterday and the night before. It was obviously a mistake."

Randy looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about? Why?"

I laughed bitterly. "Randy, let's face it; you want the best of both worlds."

"You've lost me." He said with a boyish grin I almost reached out and kissed but held back.

"You can't have me and Maria." I said and from his face, he knew what I was talking about.

He sighed. "You heard me on the phone?" I nodded.

"You know what I don't get Randy?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "You claim you like me and you have feelings for me. You also claim you and Maria are just friends. Then you go and schedule a date with her. I know we just kind of hooked up for a day but you left hope there yesterday that maybe there could be something more when we get back on the road. I can't help but feel a little played." Randy was silent. "What if this morning I made a date with Cody? How would that make you feel?"

"That's completely different." Randy all but growled.

"It's exactly the same." I said slowly looking him straight in the eye.

"You are ridiculous. There is no way you can compare Cody to Maria. I don't care what kind of problem you have with her but she's not that bad." I rolled my eyes. "You know, why is it whenever we talk about her you feel the need to trash her? When we talk about you, she has nothing but good things to say about you."

"HA! Oh please, it's an act Randy. And, please don't talk to her about me. I don't want her to know anything about me." I paused. "But you know, I wonder. If one day she decided to show her true colors and smack talk me, would you stand up for me just as much as you stand up for her?"

"Of course I would." He answered immediately, a bit hurt of my accusation.

I sighed. This had gone too far. Here I was questioning my only friend's loyalty. "Listen Randy; let's just forget yesterday so you can go after Maria."

"Sounds great." Randy said bitterly. He really didn't mean it. He had only agreed to go out with Maria because she said she wanted to take him out for his birthday. And he really did have feelings for me, real feelings but it was clear to him that I had changed my mind about my feelings for him.

"Great." I said a bit hurt. Deep down I was hoping he would object and demand they at least sit down and talk about their could be relationship.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel in an awkward silence. The rest of the flight and the drive to the hotel were spent in silence. Neither wanted to be the first to apologize. They both checked in, Randy checking in first. After I checked in, I saw Randy waiting by the elevator and I waited so I wouldn't have to be stuck in the elevator with him. After he got into the elevator and left, I walked over, pressing the button for going up. I walked in and sighed in relief when it was empty. I just wanted to fall into bed and take a nap before I was supposed to have dinner with my dad and uncles. At around floor number three, the elevator stopped and someone stepped in.

"Hey Elle, you're back." I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up. I smiled.

"Hey Ted, what's up?"

He shrugged and pressed the floor number he needed. "Just about to head out to get something to eat with Melina; I'm picking her up."

I smiled in realization. "Aw, is it a date?"

He shrugged with a sheepish grin. "I'm not sure."

I laughed as we reached my floor. "Well, good luck. Tell her I say hi."

"Alright, will do, bye." I walked to my room and shed my clothes, crawling into bed in just my bra and panties. I wanted to catch a couple hours of sleep before dinner. I set my alarm clock to go off a half hour before the time my dad had told me earlier and laid my head down on the pillow, almost falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't hate me for this chapter. I have a couple more chapters written but the last chapter is giving me some trouble because i don't really know how i want to end it, so i want to finish that before i post another chapter. Hopefully something will come to me in the next day or two. Again, don't hate me for this chapter, i promise the next one will be better


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 45_

I was awoken abruptly by loud banging on my hotel room door. I glanced at the clock and saw I was running late for dinner; I must have hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, I figured. I got up and slid on a robe before opening the door, figuring it was my dad. I was a bit surprised when Randy's eyes were staring back at me.

"Hey," I said through a long sigh.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked skeptically.

I thought it over real quick before nodding and opening the door wider. "I have a couple minutes before I have to meet up with the guys for dinner." I said as I walked to my suitcase and grabbed the pile of clothes that I had been wearing earlier in the day and walked to the bathroom. "So what's up?" I asked Randy through the bathroom door.

"Maria came over today to confirm our date for tonight." He said casually as he walked closer to the bathroom door.

I waited for a few moments for Randy to continue as I pulled on my jeans and shirt. "And?"

Randy sighed. "Well, I thought maybe you'd want to talk about things tonight."

"And cancel your date with Maria?" I asked as I checked my hair for curls I had to touch up.

"Yes." He paused. "Elle, I don't want you to be mad at me…again." I was silent as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, taking in his words. "I only agreed to the date because she kept asking and she said it was for my birthday." I remained silent as I pulled on my jacket. "Elle please, I'd rather talk to you than go on a date with her." I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Randy, just go out with her." I asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

He groaned in frustration. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, I'm late for dinner with my family." I said, sliding my feet into my red flats. "So, if you'll excuse me," I said as I grabbed my purse and made my way toward the door. Randy's hand on my wrist stopped me from going far.

"Stop avoiding me." He growled out as I hitched my purse high on my shoulder. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a gentle tone when he said, "You have no idea how much I like you." His admission shocked me a bit. I knew from having Triple H as a father that masculine men didn't always express their feelings. It shocked me but I just needed to go and talk to my dad and uncles and get some advice.

"I'm not avoiding you. We can talk later, but I really have to go." Randy followed me as I walked out the door. I turned right and he watched me go. I stopped abruptly and turned to Randy. "Randy," His eyes locked on mine with hope shining deep. "Go on your date." The hope in his eyes turned to disappointment and he nodded sadly as I turned and made my way to the elevator.

* * *

"Glad you could finally join us." Uncle Dave said good-naturedly as I walked to their table twenty minutes after I was supposed to be there.

I smiled and leaned down to hug him. "Sorry I'm late; I was…held up." I said as I enthusiastically hugged each of my uncles. I sat down and frowned when I noticed another empty chair. "Where's dad?"

Mark, who was sitting next to me, handed me a menu and answered my question. "Vince is holding him up in a meeting. He called and told me he would be here as soon as he can." I nodded; I always thought it was funny when people would make comments about Paul marrying the boss's daughter and getting special treatment; sure maybe sometimes he got special treatment but the truth was he probably worked harder than any of the wrestlers out there. Not only did he wrestle night in and night out, he also helped his family on the business front and sometimes the creative team. He was the hardest working person I knew and made me proud to be his daughter.

"He shouldn't be too much longer though," Shawn added as he closed his menu and took a sip of his ice water.

"Good," I said as I glanced over the menu. "So what have you guys been up to? I missed you."

"Maybe you wouldn't miss us so much if you would have bothered to call and check in." Uncle Kevin added into the conversation.

"I know; I'm sorry. Time just got away from me." I said guiltily.

Mark laughed. "Oh it's fine. How was your week with Randy?"

I blushed a little thinking over my last couple of days in St. Louis. "It was fun."

Dave smiled smugly. "Fun, that's it?"

I narrowed my eyes and wondered what he knew. I hope Randy didn't already tell him everything. "Yeah, why? What have you heard?"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Nothing."

"Sorry I'm late," My dad said as he approached the table. I stood up, happy for a distraction from the table's previous conversation. "Oh Elle, I missed you baby." He said as he engulfed me into a hug.

"I missed you too dad," I said while I laughed at his enthusiasm. He released me and we both sat down.

"So how was your trip?" He asked as he opened a menu.

I shrugged. "It was fun." I heard Dave laugh and I sent a glare his way.

"That's good." Dad said.

"Paul, I think we have a problem." Shawn said and my dad looked up at his best friend.

"What kind of problem?" Dad asked hesitantly, if it was about work he didn't want to hear it; he had just gotten out of a three hour meeting that was only supposed to last a half hour and he just wanted to relax now.

"Princess here isn't telling us something." Shawn said nodding in my direction. Traitor, I thought in my head.

Paul looked at me. "What aren't you tell us?"

"Nothing," I defended myself. "They just asked how my trip was I told them it was fun and now they're freaking out."

"I think something happened." Dave butted in.

"Like what?" Kevin asked confused.

"I don't know but I can read it all over her face. Something happened," He said, studying my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I hate to disappoint but nothing happened. I ate, I slept, I watched movies, I ate some more, I slept some more. That was pretty much the gist of my vacation." I lied. I know the reason I rushed down here was to ask for advice but it's so easy to do something in your head but it's hard to do it in person with everyone staring at you.

"Baby, you know you can tell us anything." Dad said, ruffling my hair before everyone else agreed, assuring me I could be honest.

I was silent for a minute before sighing. "Okay, something did happen this week." They stared at me in a patient silence, giving me some time to collect my thoughts. "This may not be that surprising to you guys, but Randy and I…hooked up."

It was silent for a minute before my dad broke it. "When you say hooked up…"

I tilted my head to the side and smiled softly. "We kissed dad. We kissed a lot, but that's as far as it went." He let out a sigh of relief.

"So what's the problem? You like him; he likes you…why do you look so down?" Mark asked curiously.

I sighed; it seemed I had to tell them the whole story. "One night, I kissed him and when we woke up in the morning, I admitted to having feelings for him and he also admitted to liking me. We decided not to analyze anything until we got back on the road and we spent the day together, pretty much acting like a couple." I sighed as I thought about the next part of the story. "This morning, I heard him talking on the phone to Maria and they made a date for tonight. I know I'm not his girlfriend and don't really have the right to get upset about that, but I am upset. Not only did he assure me numerous times that him and Maria were just friends, he also led me to believe that there was going to be a relationship in our near future." I paused and looked down at my hands, unable to look at my family's expressions. "I just don't know what to do. I really like him and he claims to like me but…I feel like Maria's always going to be there, tempting him and taunting me." None of them said anything, getting the feeling that I had something to add. "And Randy's so god damn protective of her. Anytime I say something about her that he doesn't like, he jumps down my throat. I just feel like even though he says he likes me, he also likes her."

"Princess, Maria's got nothing on you," Shawn said, forcing me to look up at him. The left side of my mouth curled up into an almost smile. "I don't understand how or why, but Randy and Maria seem to be friends, that's why he sticks up for her. When I see him look at you, it's astounding that you don't feel the love radiating off that man's body." I chuckled a little. "But when I see him look at Maria, there's nothing there, no sparks, no love, just friendship."

"Yeah Elle, I can see your apprehension in jumping into a relationship with him, but he really seems to care for you. More than I've ever seen him care about anyone." Mark added.

"Baby, you should go for it. Take a chance. I know you don't want to be hurt, but maybe you will, maybe you won't, you'll never know until you try." My dad reasoned with me.

"I don't know." I said skeptically.

"Ellie," Uncle Kevin's voice boomed, causing me to look at him. "Do you really think we would be encouraging you to go after him if we thought you were going to get hurt?" I smiled slightly; he did have a point.

"Randy's a good guy Elle," Dave said. "Give him a chance. You have no reason not to trust him."

* * *

After dinner, we all made our way onto the elevator. Once my dad and all my uncles got off on their floors, I hit floor number 11 and got off on that floor instead of my own. I marched with determination toward a certain legend killer's door. I knocked twice and waited impatiently for the door to be opened. Once it was, Randy looked quite shocked to see me.

"Elliot!" He exclaimed in a nervous voice.

"Shut up." I said before launching myself into his arms and smacking my lips up against his. His arms wound tight around my waist and he pulled me into the room, closing the door behind us. I pushed him up against the wall and molded my body to his as my tongue attacked his as passion took over my actions.

"Ah-hem," I heard an angry voice say. I reluctantly pulled my lips off of Randy's and turned to find Maria standing by the bed with her hands on her hips, wearing a furious expression on her face. I assumed they had come here after their date.

"Leave," I said simply as I turned my attention back to Randy and pretended Maria wasn't even there as I attached my lips to his neck.

"Excuse me, we are on a date and you're-" She said but was cut off by Randy.

"Maria," He paused and waited for her to stop talking. "Leave." She narrowed her eyes and let out a shriek of frustration before storming out the room, slamming the door behind her.

After she was gone, I detached my lips from Randy's neck, and put my hands on his collar, pulling him along with me as I walked backwards toward the bed, smiling seductively. "Alone at last." I said as his lips descended on mine while we fell backwards on the bed, getting ready for a night of passion.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! i know, it took my forever. Only a couple more chapters left. Thanks for all the reviews! i love them.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 46_

It was the next morning, a Monday, and Randy and I had been awake for hours, but neither of us have said anything yet. We were lying, me with my head resting on his shoulder and an arm thrown across his lower torso, him one arm wrapped around my back and the other playing casually with my hair, both of our feet tangled in a mess under the covers. Waking up this morning, I didn't feel regret or worry, instead I felt a sense of relief. I was glad he finally knew how I felt and I knew how he felt about me. Since I woke, I couldn't stop replaying the hours of lovemaking in my mind or Randy confessing his love for me. It was probably the best night of my life.

_Flashback to Last Night_

_After our first round of making love, Randy had collapsed on top of me and we were both breathing heavily. After a couple minutes of catching his breath, Randy began to shower my face with soft kisses._

"_Elle, baby, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You're truly my best friend and I have to say, it's a strange feeling to know you're falling in love with your best friend." I smiled softly at the mention of the word 'love'. "But before I get to all that mushy shit, there's something I want to tell you, something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time, but the timing has never been right." He said and I softly cupped the side of his face with my hand, encouraging him to continue. He closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss the inside of my palm. "This has to do with when I left you at that coffee shop after you told me how young you were." I sighed at the memory. "Elle, I was so surprised and a little disoriented. You see, I had developed these feelings for you that I just couldn't explain. I denied it to myself, to my friends and even my family. I've never been best friends with a girl before so when I began to feel protective of you, I thought that was just being a good friend, not jealousy. Anyways, when you told me you were 20, I think most of all I felt scared. I was scared because I had finally recognized these feelings I had for you and I knew that I wanted more than friendship." He paused and I sent him a look of confusion. "There's a point to this I swear," He said with his breathtaking smile. "When you told me, all that was running through my head was what I was like when I was 20. When I was 20, I didn't want to be tied down in a relationship, I was too immature. I thought I had no chance and I was angry with you for not telling me and letting me get so close to you." I smiled happily when I understood what he was saying. He had run away from me because he was scared I wouldn't want to be with him, that I was too young to want a serious relationship. "That was when I knew that things between you and me wouldn't work out. I had convinced myself that you weren't interested." He paused and an angry expression passed over his beautiful features. "Then I saw you with Rhodes and I got so angry. I couldn't believe you would want to date a punk like him. So I decided I'd start to see some people to forget about you. I spent some time with some of the divas, Maria in particular. I don't know why, I had never cared for her, but I think I thought since she was the most willing diva to spend time with me, she would be the best to help me forget whatever feelings I had for you." I winced, that hurt. Randy noticed and kissed me softly. "And she did help me, just not exactly how I expected. Instead of helping me fall out of love with you, she helped me fall deeper in love with you. No matter what she did, I always compared it to you. I didn't think I could ever tell you how I felt, but while we were at home; Mike convinced me that I had to. If I didn't, someone else would and after he said that I thought about how close you came to Cody and Ted and I knew I had to let you know about my feelings. I couldn't watch you get hurt like that again and I wanted to be the one to make you happy. The night of my party, I was going to tell you how I felt but you went to bed. Then you came into my bed and I knew I had to act fast."I smiled at memory and he sighed, moving his eyes to focus on mine. "I love you with everything I have. I have fallen so deeply in love with you I don't know what to do with myself." I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved his head closer to mine so I could kiss him. Once we separated, I knew it was my turn to talk._

"_You know, when I first met you at that club that one night, I thought you looked familiar. I've been wracking my brain ever since trying to figure out where." I said._

"_Well I am on TV every week babe." He said and I rolled my eyes._

"_No that's not it, I never watched wrestling, and it wasn't really my thing." I said with a shrug._

"_How can you be Triple H's daughter and not be into wrestling?" He wondered._

_I smiled. "I know; I'm into it now, I just never gave it a chance before. Now are you going to let me start my story?" He laughed and gestured for me to continue. "Thank you." I paused and I tried to collect my thoughts. "When I first met you, I have to admit you looked like one of those guys who thought they were hot shit,"_

"_I am hot shit," He said and I rolled my eyes._

"_But I also have to admit you were the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on." Randy smirked, enjoying this information. "Like you said, it's not easy falling in love with your best friend. It also didn't help that Dave was always there when I turned around, teasing me about you. It was like he could read my mind before I even thought things." I let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm not good at this. Am I even making sense?"_

_Randy smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "Perfect sense. Keep going."_

"_And then there was Maria. Now, don't take this as a stab at her," I said, defending myself early because I knew he would try to stand up for her. "but she was always there to tell me I wasn't good enough for you. Hearing different things from her and Dave, it can get a person confused and I didn't know who to believe. Was I perfect for you or absolutely horrible for you? Eventually, I let Maria win and I tried my hardest to convince myself that you could find someone better."_

_Randy closed his eyes in pain as if he was realizing he could have had me earlier if it weren't for Maria brainwashing me. "I could never find anyone better than you." I smiled as my hand stroked his cheek._

"_I know that now." I paused and smiled, waiting for Randy's eyes to find mine. "It's a weird thing waking up with the urge to crawl into bed with your friend and rip his clothes off." Randy laughed. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. I am so in love with you, it hurts."It was Randy's turn to smile happily as he descended his lips on my own._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I love you," Randy said, breaking the silence that has enclosed us for hours. I tilted my head up to look at his smiling face and smiled back.

"I love you too," I said, stretching my neck to meet him in a searing kiss. When we separated I moaned in disappointment. "I should get back to my room."

Randy wrapped his arms tight around me. "Why?" He whined.

I stroked his cheek and yawned. "The guys will probably be there soon to invite me to breakfast."

Randy groaned but released me so I could get up and get dressed. He rolled over on his side and supported his head on his hand with his elbow planted firmly in the mattress. "Dinner tonight?"

"You have to wrestle." I said and turned around to face him after I pulled on my panties and clasped my bra.

"After," He said, standing up, walking toward me. "You cannot expect me to let you leave when you stand in front of me wearing next to nothing."

"And I can't believe I expect myself to leave when you're wearing nothing." I said as my hands slid over his chest and rested on his shoulders.

He smiled that famous Randy Orton smile. "That was the plan." His lips quickly found my neck and I closed my eyes in ecstasy. All thoughts of getting back to my room vanished when Randy's hands unclasped my bra and dragged me to the bed.

"You play unfair."

"They don't call me the Lady Killer for nothing." He said and I rolled my eyes. Randy's hands were slowly pulling down my panties when we both heard my cell phone vibrate on the table. "Ignore it." He mumbled against my torso's skin.

"I can't. What if it's my dad?" I asked and laughed when Randy immediately released me.

"You really know how to ruin the mood." I grumbled as he reached for his boxers on the ground, pulling them on. I laughed all the way to my phone and didn't even bother checking the caller i.d before answering.

"Hello," I answer jovially.

"Girl, where are you? I've been banging on your door for the past 10 minutes." I heard Melina's voice respond.

"Sorry, I'll be there in a couple minutes." I said as I pulled my bra on for the second time this morning.

"Where are you?" She asked, her voice suddenly dropping a few octaves, taking on a skeptical tone.

I thought about lying but this was Melina I was talking about. She would find out then be upset later when she knew I lied. "Randy's." I said as I pulled on my jeans and shirt.

"Oh? So early in the morning?" She asked and I could the smile tugging at her lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes,"

"Did you sleep with him?" She whispered.

Again, I rolled my eyes. "Be there soon,"

"You did!" She exclaimed.

"Goodbye Melina," I said before hanging up. I slid my feet into my flats and draped my jacket over my forearm.

"Sure you have to leave?" Randy asked seductively as he gently pushed me against the wall.

"I would love to stay but I have to go; I'll see you in a few hours." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But that's too long." He said, his head dipping lower to get closer to mine.

"Oh please, go work out or something. Do what you do best."

"That's not all I do." He said defending himself playfully. He placed a sensual kiss right below my ear. "Besides, I can't do what I do best without you; it's a two person activity." He whispered huskily into my ear.

My eyes shuttered closed as his lips attacked my earlobe. I knew I had to get out of here now or I'd be in here for hours doing things that would make my dad blush. "I have to go." I said, pushing his head away gently with a smile. He pouted. "Sorry, I'll come find you when I get to the arena."

"Promise?" He asked as he opened the door for me as I grabbed my purse.

"Promise." I said before pulling him close for another kiss. "I love you," I said once we separated.

"I love you too," He said before pressing his lips to mine again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They were great. Only one more chapter left, keep the reviews coming.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Family**

_Chapter 47_

_**6 Months Later**_

"Dad, I already told you that I'll be home later in the week." I said into my phone as I walked into the Oracle Arena in Oakland, California for tonight's Monday Night Raw. My dad had taken some time off to spend some time with the family. He had called me about five minutes ago, telling me that he needed me to come home soon because him and Stephanie had some big news to tell me that would effect me. I was a little worried about what it could be, but I assumed it was good news, otherwise they would tell me over the phone to get it over with. "Just, relax and I'll call you later letting you know my flight info." I promised and smiled when he finally began to calm down. "I gotta go, I love you." I slid my phone into my purse and made my way down the hall. It seemed like the journey to locker room was endless but eventually, I made it. I walked in and the first face I saw was one of my best friend, Melina.

"Why hello Ms. Perez," I said, letting the door slam shut behind me. She smiled and greeted me with a hug.

"You're here unusually early." She said as we separated. I sighed in agreement and took a seat on the bench next to her, setting my purse on the floor next to me.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess it's just nerves but for some reason I couldn't sit still and just decided to come early and check the place out." I replied.

Melina placed a comforting had on my back. "My first time I was nervous too. Don't worry though, you'll do great."

I forced a laugh. "I hope your right." We changed the subject and filled each other in on our mornings. After a while, I got antsy and decided to go walk around the arena to try and straighten out my thoughts. Once I was outside the room I took a deep breath and turned left. I immediately noticed the man making his way down the hall and smiled.

"Ted Dibiase, you are looking good!" I exclaimed as he got closer. He smiled smugly and did a little spin to show himself off good-naturedly. He embraced me in a hug and I giggled. Ted had been out on injury for a while, so it was good to see him in the arena happy and healthy.

"You're not looking too bad yourself." He said, looking me over.

"Thanks, so how are you doing? Good, I'm assuming." I asked with a friendly smile.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, almost ready to come back, probably just another week or so."

"That's great! I know everyone will be excited to have you back."

He smiled in thanks. "So what about you? How are you?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't be better."

"I'm glad. Hey, I'd love to stay and catch up but Mickie forgot her boots in the hotel room and I have to get them to her. Any idea where I can find her?" He asked referring to his girlfriend. So things between Melina and Ted hadn't worked out but Ted and Mickie started dating a couple months back and were doing great according to Mickie. I had never seen either of them happier, and I was happy for them.

"Wish I could help. Though, I was just in the women's locker room and she wasn't in there, I'd check the cafeteria or the ring." I suggested.

He nodded. "Alright, thanks. Hey, lunch tomorrow to catch up?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah sounds great." I leaned up to hug him one last time and pressed a kiss to his cheek before watching him walk off. I headed in the other direction and I slid my hands into my front pockets and pointed my head down, focusing on my feet as they moved. Today is a big day and I don't really know how to deal with it; and it's not like I can ask someone for advice because it's different for everyone.

"Elle!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned and my face lit up with I saw the adorable three year old girl being held by Cody Rhodes.

"Well if it isn't little miss Ally," I said as I made toward the pair. "Where've you been hiding?" I asked the girl as I got closer.

"I haven't been hiding silly," Ally said with a laugh.

I smiled at the little girl. "Well then where have you been? I've missed you; you can't just leave and never come back."

The girl put a hand on my cheek sympathetically. "I'm sowwy. I wanted to but evwy time I ask, mommy say not yet."

I nodded. "Ok, if you say so. So how's your daddy doing?" I turned to Cody with an amused smile. I knew he wasn't used to being a dad yet but I could tell every time Ally called him daddy, his face lit up.

He returned my smile. "Tired but good. What about you? Big day."

I nodded and blew out an exaggerated breath. "Yeah, tell me about it."

He chuckled. "Don't be worried, you're going to be just fine."

"Everyone keeps telling me that but I'm not quite sure I can believe you guys until after."

"Daddy, cookie!" Ally said, putting her dads cheeks between her small hands. Cody and I both laughed.

"I promised her a cookie if she took a bath."

"Well I'll go with you to the cafeteria, I have nothing else to do." I said as we both turned in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

An hour had passed and I was back in the locker room with Melina. In the hour that had passed, I had gotten a cookie with Cody and Ally, done another lap around the arena and played two games of war with Melina. I fell back on the bench with my arms outstretched at my sides and stared up at the ceiling as I let out a groan. "Remind me to never come here early ever again."

Melina laughed from her corner of the locker room as she pulled on her wrestling uniform. "Oh please, it's not that bad."

I didn't respond and instead watched her warm up for her match. Thankfully, the show was starting soon and Melina's match was first up. There was a knock on the door and I immediately shot up to answer it, desperate to do something to occupy my time. I opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when I saw my boyfriend, Randy Orton on the other side. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck.

Randy laughed, amused and dropped the bags in his hand so his arms could encircle my waist. "Now that's a greeting." I pulled away from him a little, still keeping my arms around him before pressing my lips to his.

"I'm going crazy here." I said softly against his lips.

"Why?" He asked, giving me a small kiss that left me wanting more.

I opened my eyes wide and inhaled. "I'm just so…nervous. It's ridiculous."

He shook his head at me. "Don't be nervous. I'll be with you every step of the way."

I pursed my lips in thought before nodding. I leaned forward, allowing my lips to find his once more. Randy deepened the kiss and I let out a moan.

"Excuse me love birds, some of us have work to do." Melina said jokingly. Randy and I separated to let her through the door so she could get to her match.

"I think that means I need to go get ready." Randy said, squeezing my waist.

I nodded. "If you must."

"Here, you forgot this." Randy said handing me my bag. My eyes widened in fear as I realized I had forgotten it at the hotel.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot this." I grabbed the bag from him.

"It's okay, I brought it for you." Randy said.

"But, what if you didn't, what would I do?"

"Go get ready," He said, pushing my gently further into the room as I still rambled off things about forgetting my bag. He placed a kiss on my cheek and closed the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I walked out of the locker room with my makeup fully done, my hair curled in loose ringlets down my back and with a newfound confidence in tact. I had on black faded skinny jeans, a crème semi-sheer knit tunic with a loose silhouette cut with a deep-v neckline and cap sleeves with a red lace bra showing underneath. My black leather pumps with leather straps that create an intriguing lattice design along the front and a 4.5 inch wooden heel click-clacked on the concrete floor as I made my way to guerrilla to meet Randy. But unfortunately, life isn't always peaches and cream and on my way to guerrilla, I ran into the wicked witch of the west herself: Maria.

"Elliot, it's nice to see you." Maria said in a fake voice.

I smiled equally as fake. "Wish I could say the same about you."

She glared at me. "It's going to be hard to get along around here if you make it difficult."

"Who says we have to get along?" I asked, confused. "Being nice left months ago when you tried to steal my boyfriend from me."

She smiled smugly. "He wasn't your boyfriend then."

It was my turn to glare. "He would've been if you hadn't stuck your surgically enhanced nose in our business."

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You know, it's a wonder why he's even interested in you. Whenever I see you, you're surrounded by Paul, Mark and Shawn and all them. Doesn't Randy get he's not the only man your using?"

I laughed and cringed at the same time. She still had no idea who my family was. "Maria, I wasn't going to tell you; I wanted you to find out on your own, but I guess you're just way to dumb and you need some help, so I'll help you out." I paused while I waited for a couple giggles to escape my lips. "Paul, Mark and all of them as you say-they are my family. Paul is my dad." I said slowly, waiting for this to sink in. "Mark, Shawn, Dave, Kevin and Scott are my uncles. Randy is my boyfriend." I watched as the realization hit her and the blush rose on her cheeks. "So I would appreciate it if you left my family and my boyfriend alone." I smiled sweetly at her as her anger resurfaced. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and catch up, I gotta run. See you around." I said tossing her a wave over my shoulder as I turned around and made my way down the hall.

* * *

As I got closer to guerrilla, I realized all my uncles were there, even Uncle Scott.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked with wide eyes as I gave each of them a hug.

"Are you kidding? You think we would miss your big day?" Uncle Scott asked, squeezing my shoulders.

"No, I guess not, I'm just…surprised." I replied.

"Nervous?" Uncle Shawn asked.

"Not anymore, but if you asked me that and hour ago, hell yeah." He laughed and assured me everything would be okay.

"Just remember to picture everyone naked." Uncle Kev added.

A chorus of "No!" echoed in the group. "Don't listen to him Elle, that's the dumbest idea ever." Uncle Dave said. "Seriously, I did it once…" He didn't finish his sentence, just shook his head vehemently. I smiled at their attempt to calm my nerves.

"Damn baby," I heard Randy said as he came up behind me and touched my elbow. "You look hot." I blushed at the compliment and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, you look hot too."

"Ew, gross." Uncle Mark said childishly. "That's something I'm not sure I can get used to-My little girl and Orton." The guys all laughed in agreement and I just slapped his arm.

Dave's music hit and he gave my shoulder a small squeeze. "That's me. I'll see you out there." He said before making his way out into the arena.

"You ready baby?" Randy asked, grabbing my hand as we walked closer to the entrance ramp. I nodded, not saying anything.

"Good luck Elle," Scott and Kev both said at the same time.

"Yeah, Princess, we'll be back here when you're done." Shawn said comfortingly.

"Oh, before I forget, congrats on the new baby sister." Mark said.

I turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Baby sister?"

He frowned "Oh, they didn't tell you?"

I shook my head and digested this information. I guess that's what my dad was going to tell me; I was going to be a big sister, again.

Randy's music hit and he tightened his hand around mine. "That's us, let's go." I swallowed my nerves, smiled wide and walked confidently next to my boyfriend as we walked onto the ramp in the arena with screaming fans all around us as we made it known that we were the newest and soon-to-be most powerful couple in the WWE.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. The End. Let me know what you thought about this story or just the story as a whole. Thanks to everyone who read, liked and reviewed this story! :]


End file.
